Shadows
by kimmy123456
Summary: After Spirit Bound - Rose learns whats its like to be truly Shadow Kissed - Is Darkness always a bad thing? Rose makes new friends that teach her to use her unknown abilities, to help in her journey of life and love.. You need to REVIEW...
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN VA, or it's characters, Richelle Mead Does..**

**RPOV**

I've been sitting in my cell for almost a week now, 3 more weeks until my trial. It feels like I have been in here a lot longer. No one has been allowed to come visit except my Lawyer, Abe,who is also my long lost father. Zymey hasn't been in for a while. I visit Lissa often as there isn't anything else I can do in here. She is upset, worried, and angry among many more feelings. She has been practicing spirit, I take her darkness as a result of her using it. Having no way to try and dissolve the darkness in here, I sit here thinking dark thoughts. I am angry that _Love Fades_, I am angry because I am in here while my friends are out there, I am angry that Victor is still out there because of me, I am angry I have been accused for the queens murder, I am angry with everything and everyone.

Adrian doesn't visit me in my dreams anymore, I didn't mean to go off at him the way I did, he was concerned about how dark my aura was and I just snapped. I heard what was coming out of my mouth, but before I thought about what Iwas saying the words had already left. Not long after my outburst with Adrian I was in Lissa's head, she was having a conversation with him, He was telling her about my dark aura and matching temper, and how her practicing spirit at the moment wasn't a good idea.

"She doesn't have any way to get rid of the darkness Lissa" Adrian said with concern in his eyes. Ït's not a good idea to be doing this while Rose is in a cell, she could hurt herself if the darkness gets to an uncontrollable amount" "I suppose your right Adrian, I didn't even think about it affecting her, I didn't feel any darkness building in me, I suppose that's because she seems to be taking it alot quicker now, I wish there was some way to be able to see her, I can't stand not knowing how she is, and this stupid one way bond doesn't help. That's why I'm trying so hard to try dream walking, if only I could see her".

Lissa started crying, and Christian put his arms around her to offer comfort, I am grateful to Christian, she really needs him now."Rose just needs our support right now, we all need to focus on figuring out how we are going to get her out of this." said Christian. "Where do we even start? What do we know about finding a murderer? "Lissa asked looking around at everyone. "Maybe I could contact Abe and see what we can do to help, and we could give him a spirit infused ring to give to Rose as well, as he's the only one who can get into see her.

Its a start anyway." When did Adrian get to be so... sober? I thought. Í could see Dimitri leaning against the wall watching everyone as they all spoke, not saying anything. I didn't want to see him right now, so I left Lissa's head thinking about what the next few weeks was going to be like. Well for me, the words _they execute traitors _will be defiantly on my mind.

Abe came to visit me the next morning (night for humans) , the first thing I said was "where the hell have you been old man?" " Äh, yes they told me you might be a little abrupt." Ä Little? What the hell do you mean old man, I've been in here for a week, and have yet to see any results on your behalf, don't make me regret picking you for a lawyer!"

"Rose calm down, here put this ring on, Lissa gave it to me for you to wear." I placed to the ring on my finger, and I could feel the power surge, and felt a calmness wash over me, I sighed in relief. "How are you feeling now? Are you ready to talk to me and not yell? "asked my father. "Yes, I feel better, but that still doesn't let you off the hook for your unexplained absence. In case you have forgotten, there's 3 weeks left until my trial, and _they execute traitors_." "I have not forgotten, and I won't let that happen. You have my word on that."

The look on my face must of told him I had my doubts, so he continued. " I have been to Italy, looking for someone that is able to help you, I found her, and it took some convincing on my behalf to get her to come here. She will arrive tomorrow. Adrian rang me and he was concerned , they have asked if they can help, we will need their help, especially Lissa's." I interrupted him there, "No, you have to leave them out of this, we don't know who has done this and it could too dangerous for any of them, especially Lissa." Ï'm sorry Rose, but it is important for Lissa to help you with this, she is your bond-mate, and it is her help that you need more than any ones."

"OK, now you have me intrigued, how can she help more than anyone?" "You will see tomorrow when my guest arrives in court. Until then, get some rest, you will need it, tomorrow is a new day, and things will change for you, have some faith in your old man, trust me on this." And with that, he kissed me on the cheek on left me to my own thoughts and more questions. Who was he bringing to court? And how would they help me?

This is my first FanFict.. Review and be nice...


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT own VA, Richelle Mead Does..**

**APOV**

After speaking to Abe yesterday, He told us he would meet us all at Lissa's in the morning after he has been to see Rose, we gave him the spirit infused ring to give to her, I was curious to see if it helped. On my way there, I was thinking of the conversation I had with Abe last night. He said he has found some one that could help Rose, and said he would need our help as well, he said he would explain it all to us when he arrived. I was little scared of old Abe, after all he has the nick name Zymey after all. I just hope that he has his daughters best interest in mind.

Abe pulled me aside last night and asked about the situation about her and Belikov, and her and me, I didn't know what to tell him. So I said the only thing that did explain it all, a complicated situation that is non existent while she is in a cell. He said he would drop it for now, but will expect to be told about it at a later date. I dodged a bullet there..

As I entered Lissa's place, I said good morning to her and Christian, and grunted at Belikov, which he returned with a nod of his head. He seems to follow Lissa everywhere these days, From what I can see, Chistian isn't too pleased about this, probably invading on their alone time with each other. Their relationship has grown over the last week, since Rose was arrested. It seems Lissa is getting all the support, which makes me a little sad because Rose is all alone in this, with no one but her father to be able to see her, and he's been away some where and only returned last night. I guess we will find out what he has been up to soon. I just wish I could get down there to see her, maybe I could compell them to let me in. I need to see if she is ok.

A knocking on the door interupted my thoughts, and I grew anxious hoping it was Abe. It was.. "Good morning to you all, I have just come from speaking with Rose, you were right, she was a little angry, but gave her the ring, she felt better. Now, I have come to explain to you all that we will need your help over the next few weeks, it involves mainly Lissa and Rose, I can't explain much more then that I'm afraid, I have some one that can help Rose and they are arriving tomorrow, They will need to speak to you Vasilissa, Adrian you will have a big part in this too." Öf course." Both Lissa and I replied. "Belikov, I have Oskana and Mark arriving this afternoon, I will need you to escort them to their room and make them comfortable, they don't know any one here apart from you and Rose." "Of course,

what time?" He replied, " They will arrive in 3 hours time, I have already made arrangments for their room, the rest is up to you, I need you to introduce them to Lissa and Adrian, so everyone can get aquanted before our visitor arrives tomorrow." "Who is the visitor Abe? Who is coming to help Rose?" Lissa asked, I think we all a little past curious at this stage. "You will see tomorrow, But I need you to kept an open mind, her beliefs are a little different from ours, but she knows what she is doing, I have asked for her help, as a crazy old russian woman named Yeva said it was imperitive that she be the one to help Rose." He looked at Belikov when he said that, you could see a look of reconigtion flash across his face.

"Her name is Issabelle, ask Oskana and Mark, they have heard of her, I must go, I have more arrangements that I must make, I will visit Rose again tonight, and see you all tomorrow." And with that he turned and walked out the door. Lissa looked at belikov and asked what he ment about the crazy russian woman. "She is my Grandmother, she has dreams that can sometimes tell her what is to come, or will happen, or in this case, what Rose has to do."

We all left to do our seperate things, and all agreed to meet for dinner at Lissa's where we would meet Oskana and Mark, Rose told me about them, Oskana is a spirit user and Mark is her shaddow kissed husband, that helped her while she was in Russia. I got back to my apartment and went straight for a drink and started wondering what the next few days will bring, I can't help but have a bad feeling about this. I just hope all if this is going to help Rose.

Review...


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT own VA ir it's Characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**

* * *

**

**DPOV**

After I left Lissa's I went straight back to my little room in the gaudians block. I still can't wonder around with out all the skeptical looks I have been getting, I can't blame them, I would of felt the same way too. It's not long before I have to meet up with Oskana and Mark, I'm a little nervous, I'm not sure if they know I'm the one meeting them or not, I was told they met Rose in Russia after she had tried to kill me, I'm sure they saw how battered and bruised she was after our encounter, maybe even the bite marks on her neck. I shuttered from that thought and felt disgusted with my self for doing that to her. I will never forget what I did to her and almost turned her. I am trying to live with the guilt, but when ever I hear Rose's name it all comes flooding back.

As Oskana and Mark made their way off the plane, they were followed by a small old looking female, when I took a second look, I saw who it was, My Grandmother. I haven't yet told my family I'm not stirgoi anymore, but I'm sure my grandmother saw it coming, but I still was a little scared about her reaction.

"Hello Dimitri, it's nice to see your alive and well, Abe has filled us in on what happened, and we are glad that everything has turned out ok for you." Oskana gave me a small hug, and Mark shook my hand, both smiling at me, they turned around to see where Yeva was, she was standing there with a scowl on her face staring at me. "Hello Bubushka, nice to see you." She walked up to me and slapped me across the face and kept walking. I just stood there lost for words.

"Give her time Dimitri, she is a little upset with the way things have turned out between you and Rose." "So she knows?" This time Mark answered "Yes she knows what you told Rose." I just gave a small nod in response, of course she knew.

I lead them all back to the visitors apartments and showed them to their room, I left them to get settled and told them I would be back in a few hours to take them to meet the others for dinner. I walked over to the gym and to the punching bags, it helps to beat the crap out of things while I'm thinking. After about 20 minutes of working out, I could feel someone behind me watching. I turn around and looked down and it's the same scowling face I confronted not long ago. "We need to talk." She turned around and walked out, I quickly followed her not wanting to question what this was a bout, and followed her to a small park within the courts. She sat down on a bench, there was no-one around.

"You are my gandson, and I love you Dimitri, but what you did to Rose is unforgivable." I felt sick to my stomach, how could she know what I did to her. "I know bubushka, I have not asked for forgiveness, nor do I intend too." "I am not talking about what you did to her as a stirgoi, I am talking about _Love fading. _I know what you did to her as a stigoi, but what you told her hurt her even more than anything else. I know you cannot forgive yourself for what happened in Russia, but she already did, then you do that to her. That my dear grandson, is what is not forgivable."

She stood up, ready to walk away, " Your mother knows you are here, she knows you need time to come to terms with everything, give her a call when you are ready to speak to your family, they all love and miss you." She left me sitting there with my own thoughts. I didn't know what to think about what she said, how can Rose think what I did to her in Russia be forgiveable. It isn't in my eyes, I was monster, all I wanted to do was kill her, and that to me is not forgiveable.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

* * *

**LPOV**

Adrian was ordering in food for to nights meal, I couldn't wait to meet Oskana and Mark, Rose told me so much about them, I still have to thank Oskana for her help with the Avery situation. Christian has been quiet all day, when I asked what was wrong he just said he was worried about Rose, "she has to go through this alone,and it feels like we aren't doing anything to help her." I agreed with him. "I just hope Abe knows what he's doing." "So do I Christian, so do I."

Adrian showed up first with the food, 10 minutes later Dimitri and our guests arrived. There was Mark, Oskana, and Dimitri's grandmother Yeva. Rose was right, she is scary looking. Oskana was just as excited to meet us as were to meet her, she told us Rose had mentioned what our powers were, and was interested to hear about Adrian's dream walking.

After we ate and talked about spirit for a while, I asked both Oskana and Mark about what Abe said. "Yes we have heard about this Issabelle, she is shadow kissed, she died at a young age, and was brought back by her friend. Both were only around 6 years old at the time. Spirit users at that age is unheard of, as well as shadow kissed people. We have only heard the rumours, she is a dhampir, a great guardian, but embraces the darkness. We have also heard that she is wanted among the stirgoi and is always fighting to keep them away, Abe had a really hard time tracking her down."

"What about the spirit user that brought her back?" Asked Adrian, " We haven't heard much about him, but she is his guardian of course, I suppose we will find out more in the morning. But for someone that embraces the darkness is a scary thought, we don't know what to expect. She is still young, around 21 I think, and does not like royalty, thats why Abe had trouble getting her here, when she found out Lissa was a Princess, she refused to help, but Abe assured her that Lissa was not like all the royals." "Great, this Isabella already hates me before she even meets me, I hope she helps, I will do anything to help Rose."

Not long after that we parted for the night, I asked Christian to stay with me, he said he would, things aren't great between us, but they are better, since Rose had been arrested he has been there for me, I just wish this wasn't the reason we became closer, but we both need each other right now.

* * *

Please Review...


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not VA or it's Characters, Richelle Mead does... This chapter is a bit longer than the last.. Enjoy xo**

* * *

**RPOV**

I have been feeling better since Abe came to visit me this morning, knowing that he was actually doing something to help lifted my spirits a bit, or maybe it was the ring he gave me. But I have been in Lissa's head a few times today, after Abe left to talk to Lissa, I heard most of the conversation. I was wondering who this Isabella was, and what she was going to do help me. And after, Lissa was talking to Oskana and Mark, and they told them a little bit more about her. I was interrupted in my spying, by some one clearing their throat, when I came back to my head, Abe was standing there, staring at me. "Have you finished eaves dropping?" "Umm, yeah, what are doing back here dad? 2 visits in one day? You've out done yourself old man" He turned to face the guards "Leave us, I want privacy with my client" They all looked at Abe for a few seconds, then walked up the stairs.

My head started hurting, a mild head ache like when I'm out side the wards "Dad are the wards ok? My head is starting to hurt."I asked with a bit of concern. "The wards are fine Rosemarie, but I have someone here to meet you."I looked around but couldn't see anyone. "Have you gone and lost your mind dad? I don't see anyone." As soon as I said those words, some one was standing next to me in my cell. My natural reaction was to attack, I first punched, and kicked, she blocked all my moves, then she kicked my legs out from underneath me and pinned me down with in 2 seconds.

"Stop! I am not here to hurt you, If I let you up will you stop trying to attack me? " I just nodded my head, I was shocked as well as breathless after having the wind knocked out me. She let me go, but I just layed there trying to catch my breath. I stood up after a couple a seconds and looked at this person, then at Abe, he gave me reassuring nod. She was shorter than me, light brown wavy hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and had curves similar to myself, definitely a dhampir.A few years older than me too. She was beautiful in her own way. She held her hand out to me as if to shake, "My name is Isabella, but call me Bella." So this is who Abe has brought back to court. I took her hand to shake it in response, but when I touched her, I felt a weird sensation run through my body, I snatched my hand back and took a few steps away from her.

"Don't be afraid of me, I just took all your darkness." I immediately looked down at my hand where the ring was. "You can take the ring off if you don't believe me." I slowly slid the ring of... nothing, I waited a few minutes... still nothing. I looked at Bella with confusion.

"I am shadow kissed just like yourself, I am here to help and teach you what it truly means to be shadow kissed. I can take anyones darkness, not just from my bond-mate." "Why would you want to take it? It doesn't make sense." "I use the darkness to my advantage, I am here to teach you this, as requested by Abe here, Once controlled, and managed, it can be very effective if used correctly, but I will warn you, if used for the wrong reasons, there is no going back, if you let it consume you, you will be forever lost in it. Your father has a lot in faith in you and Lissa, this took us years to perfect, you are expected to learn this in a few weeks.' "What exactly will I be learning?" She spoke with a slight accent, I couldn't quit place it, and I didn't know how she even got in here. I looked between her and Abe, Abe had a smirk on his face.

"First I need to know what you already can do, then I decide what you will learn first yes?" "So what do you need to know? " "You see ghosts yes?" "Yes, but only outside the wards, I get a headache and they start swarming me, the rings help." "That explains why you did not see me when I entered, what else? What do you share with your bond'mate lissa?" "It only goes one way, I can go into her head and see what she is seeing, and I always feel what she is feeling, unless she is blocking something from me." "This is a problem, we need the bond to work both ways before we can teach you anything." She started pacing in my small cell thinking, she stopped and looked at me, " You are still unsure of me yes?" How did she know that? "I will explain myself more to you, but here is not the time or place, we have alot of work to do Rosina." Huh? Did she just call me Rosina?

"I'm sorry, I am italian, Rosina is Rose in italian. I will be meeting with your bond-mate in the morning, I need you to be there, well in a sence in her head, I will be teaching you both to use the bond so it goes both ways. I will be able to communicate with you through her, I will explain more of myself to you through that way. You will not be needing these rings any longer, especially while you are learning, I will see you in the morning Rosina."

Then my head ache reappeared, and Bella slowly became translucent, just like a ghost, She smiled at me, and said, "You will be walking out of here Rosina just like I am doing, in time you will not be afraid of the darkness."And she just walked out of here, straight through the bars and walls. I must of had my mouth open, staring, Abe snapped me out of it. "Close your mouth Rosmarie, you will catch flies." I blinked a few times, and looked back at my father, he was still wearing that smik of his. "What do you think Rosemarie?" I didn't know what to say, its a lot to take in, "What have you signed me up for dad? I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can, your a fast learner, and you are determined to get out of here are you not?" "Of course I am, I'm just not sure if 3 weeks is enough to learn how to do this, you still are working on my case though aren't you dad? What if this doesn't work out, I will still have to go to trial." Öf course kizim, but Yeva said Bella had to come here for you." Yeva? I wonder what she saw to make Bella come here to help, did she see me getting excuted? This made me even more determined to want to get out of here, especially since I still had the Queens note to deal with, If I can do this, I can find the Dragimir sibling myself.

* * *

Please Review...


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does.. **

**

* * *

**

**LPOV**

The night went by quickly, I was getting a little nervous about meeting Isabella, and what she needs us to do, Christian was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast. Some one knocked on the door and I jumped at the sound. "Calm down Liss, it's going to be ok, would you like to answer the door?" "Um, sure." It was Oskana and Mark, followed by Dimitri. "Where's your Grandmother Dimitri?" "She said she didn't need to be here for this." "Ok, well no body else has turned up yet, take a seat and wait for the rest."

I walked into the kitchen where Christian was still, he put his arms around my waste and kissed my cheek, " Stop being so nervous, it will work out ok." "I'm glad your here Christian, I don't think I could of handled this with out you." We made our way back into the sitting room, Adrain seemed to of joined us aswell as he was sitting on one of the arm chairs. "Good morning cousin, you ready for this?" "Of course, anything to help Rose." There was another knock on the door, I answered it to find Abe standing there, with who I presume to be Isabella, I step aside and let them in.

"Good morning every one, let me introduce to you Isabella, she is here to work with Rose and Lissa." I step towards her first and introduce my self, "Hello Isabella, my name is Vasillsa, but please call me Lissa, nice to meet you." She just nodded, everyone introduced themselves to her individually, then she looked back at me, "You are nervous I am here yes?" ...How did she know? ...I thought I was hiding it very well... "Yes a little, and curious. I'm sorry." "Please don't apologize, it is to be expected .Ok, before I begin, I need Rosina here with you, Do you know how to pull her in? " No, she tells me I pull her in accidently, when I have strong emotions, I don't even know when I do it or when she's even here with me." "She is not here with you, but we need to pull her in. I need you to concentrate really hard on her, and call her into your mind. You need to learn to do it at will, and we need the bond to work both ways."

"How are we going to do that? I don't know how she gets in there in the first place, and I have never been in her head before either, I don't feel any emotions from her at all." She is asking the impossible from me, I have tried communicating with Rose before through the bond, but nothing from my end. "It is not impossible."She simply stated, I stared her wide eyed, obviously she can read my face better than any one, which is really creepy. "Not creepy Vasilissa." ... Ok, now that just really scared me, who is this girl? and how does she know what I'm thinking? I wish Rose was here... "I am sorry I am scaring you, but it was enough of an emotion for Rosina to join us, you wished her here, and now she is." Ok, this is really weird, _Rose, I hope you really are here with me. _"I will tell you a bit about my self, and why I am here, I know you all have questions for me."

She was looking at Adrian when she said this. You could tell he was looking at her aura, I learnt a little from Adrian on how to do that, so decided to take a look for myself. I can't see them as clearly as he can, but from what I can see, it is definitely an aura I have not seen before, It had a variety of colours in it, all mixed together, but dark colours, the first colour was black, the blackest black I have ever seen. Followed by a mixture of dark blues and browns, with a small amount of gold surrounding the edges. Gold means a spirit user, but she's only a dhampir. _Rose? Are you seeing this?_ Isabella turned towards me, "Yes, she can see it."

She turned toward Adrian, "You can ask that question out loud, it will make more sense to the others when I answer it." Adrian looked amazed when she said this, this didn't seem odd to him at all. "I was wondering why your aura is so different to Rose's and Mark's here, if you all are shadow kissed.? " Adrian asked.

"I have been shadow kissed for most of my life, I learnt a trick or 2, one of them is to put the darkness to good use, rather than be a burden. Another is, all shadow kissed beings, also are in possession of a small amount of their spirit users powers. It is only a matter of learning how to use these things, I am assuming, the more abilities I learn, my aura changes." "Where is your bond-mate? Why are they not here with you?"I asked. "He is here at court, you will all meet him later, Just because you can not see his physical being, does not mean he is not here. He is watching just like Rosina is."

"How do you know Rose is here with me?" I was a little more than curious for this answer. " Antonio, my bond- mate, has the ability to read thoughts with feelings, in return, I can too, but only on a small scale, I can pick them up when I am around that person, where he can get a reading on everyone around him, and even further. It takes alot for him to block it out and creates alot of darkness" "Does he use the darkness like you do?" Oskana asked this time. Isabella turned to Oskana and Mark to answer her question. " No, only shadow kissed can, darkness is not good for the spirit user. You do not agree with my theories no?" She must of picked up a thought from Oskana.

" Not really, I have felt what the darkness does to me, and I can see what it does to Mark, I heal the darkness in Mark, and make him spirit infused rings to help." "You are wondering if you can get a read of my mind yes? " "Yes, but I will not do that to any one with out their permission, it is invasive."Oskana was looking at Isabella with hope "I will allow you to do it this one time, as it will help you understand all this better, but please use this knowledge for good only, as you are a aware, darkness can not be taken lightly, I will push Antonio out of my mind first before you can begin." She nodded to Oskana to go ahead, she stood there with her eyes closed, and both Oskana and Mark gasped looking at Isabella. The rest of us were looking between the 3, waiting for more answers.

Oskana spoke first. "How did you do that? How did you only allow me to see what you wanted me too?" "I have been doing this for a while now, I have met several spirit users and shadow kissed people over the years and have learnt alot. That is why I am here, to teach Rosina and Lissa to futher their bond, and in turn help Rosina to continue her journey in life." "But you have learnt to take others people darkness away from them too."

"Yes, I am not sure if I can teach that to Rosina, as darkness has a feel to it, I can read thoughts with feelings. I have not tried to teach my ways to any one before, and am not sure how all this will work out. I can also give some one the darkness if needed, I will be needing to take and give it to Rosina as she learns how to use it." Dimitri started pacing the floor after hearing this, he has seen Rose when the darkness has consumed her once before.

Isabella was watching him. " Yes, she will be like again untill she learns how to manage it, she will never be left alone. I am alot stronger than I look, I will be able to handle her and her strength. No one else is able to get in there apart from me. No, Abe will be there." There was a moments silence amonst us all. "You have a darkness your self, that you are not ready to part with yet." She stated while watching him, he stopped pacing to look at her. "You are not able to heal it yourself, when you are ready you will know what to do." She seemed to be answering all his silent questions. "The same reason you call her Roza yes? Rosina is her name in Italian." I think I know what thoughts she was answering that time.

Isabella turned to me, " You will be able to do what Lissa can do, plus what I showed you before, Only the shadow kissed can see me like that if they don't have spirit infused jewelery on." "Are you talking to Rose?" I asked, I thought it was a little weird her looking at me and speaking to me as a third person. "Yes, Rosina was asking questions." "You can hear her as well?" "Yes, she is not here in body, but is in mind, that is where thoughts are." She smiled a liitle at this, as if stating the obvious. Adrian started laughing while others were silently chuckling, I turned and glared at Christian which wiped the smile of his face. "Don't be upset Lissa."

I gave out a loud sigh and looked at Isabella, she waited untill I asked my question out loud before answering. " Rose is in MY head, I can't feel or hear her, and yet YOU can. Is there something wrong with me? " "No lissa, we just need to work out why you can't hear her, maybe Rosina is unintentially blocking you, thats why you can't get into her head yet. Her thoughts are there to be heard, if I can hear them, give it time, you will be able to hear them too. Once we have established a 2 way bond, we can move on, but we need to do this first, I'm sure Oskana and Mark can help you, Adriano too, but we need to do this quickly, there is only 3 weeks until the trial. I will be working with Rosina from her end, and you will need to work with Antonio too. Do not worry about the darkness building in any of you, I can take care of it, in fact Rosina will be needing it."

She looked around the room at everyone and then at Abe, " I think I have answered enough of their questions for now, I have to get back to Antonio, I do not like to leave him for too long. " Abe got up from his seat where he has been quiet the whole time, and made his way to the door, Isabella turned to us " It has been a pleasure meeting you all, and I will answer more of your questions at a later time, for now I need you to work with Rosina on the bond."She turned back around and followed Abe out the door.

* * *

My chapters seem to be getting longer.. PLEASE PLEASE Review...

I hope this chapter is layed out a bit better, I'm still learning how to do all this...lol


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

* * *

**APOV**

_She turned and followed Abe out the door..._

We all sat there in silence, thinking about what just happened, who knew a dhampir could do these things.. Being shadow kissed obviously has it's perks. I wonder why Rose and Lissa never got that far with their ability? I suppose they never knew they could. Isabella was definatley a different sort of chick. She had light brown, almost blond wavy hair that went past her shoulders, tanned flawless skin, a bit shorter than rose, and the bluest eyes I have ever seen, curves similiar to Rose, which were showing through the blue hugging dress, that matched her eyes. Hey, I'm a male after all, what I can say? She was stunning...

OK, getting back to Rose, she calls her Rosina, she had called me Adriano, the names seem to roll off her tongue as she say them, with her accent... Her aura is something I have never seen before, the blackest of black, with dark blues and brown, with a tinge of gold. Gold for spirit users. I wonder if its because she can use a small amount of spirit power, or it was because her moroi was with her in her head? What was with that? Why didn't he just come here with her instead of being a peeking tom in her head? Oskana broke the silence,

"She has a child, a son." What...? She has a kid...? The looks on our faces but have been enough for her to continue. "I only saw what she let me see in her mind. She has a small child, his father was a dhampir." Lissa spoke next, "A dhampir? How is that possible? Wait, what do you mean was? " Oskana continued, " He was killed protecting a royal moroi, that is why Antonio was not here with her, he was with her son, she didn't want us to meet her son until she knew we could be trusted."

Thats why she didn't want to come here, and why she didn't like Royals, Abe must of had a really hard time convincing her to come here to help Rose, but she seems determined to help her, she seems to have taken a liking to our little dhampir... Christian asked the next question,

" Her and Antonio are not together? As in together together? " "No, they love each other very much, they would die for the other, but it's more like a brother sister relationship." Wow, this chick has had a hard life, I guess thats what makes her so strong. Oskana continued...

"Thats how she learnt to walk between the two worlds, the dead and the living, when she lost her partner, she wanted to be with him, but she could not leave her son, she balanced it out, until he moved on. She had to let him go. Thats how she uses the darkness, to walk between the two worlds. " I spoke next, " If Rose learns how to do that, no body can see her except the shadow kissed right? She could find the real murderer, she could get out of her cell right? " Oskana answered,

"Yes, from what I saw in Isabella's mind, that is what she is planning to do, teach Rose how to walk between the two worlds." We sat in silence for a while longer, I was looking at Lissa, wondering if Rose was still here with us, I strained really hard, to look at Lissa's aura, as it is really bright ,I could really use my sunnies, but there it was, a tinge of shadow in it, its really hard to see, but still, its there.

"Why are you looking at me like that Adrian? " "I'm sorry cousin, I was concerntrating on your aura, I think Rose is still with you, I can just make out a small amount of shadow in your aura." "Princess? Do you mind if I sweep your mind? To see if she is there?" Oskana asked. " Sure, go ahead." Oskana was looking at Lissa, and with a smile, replied, "Yes, she is." Lissa smiled,

"Ok we have to work on making this a two way bond, now that you two can see if Rose is there or not, I can try and listen to Rose, Rose, please concentrate on talking to me, I need to hear you." I could see Lissa's aura flicker slightly, I think Rose was trying to make her hear her. Then Lissa gasped, "Rose, I heard that! And that wasn't very nice!" I wonder what she said, then Lissa's aura flickered, but then there wasn't and shadow in it. "I think she is gone Lissa, there isn't any more shadow in your aura."

"I know, she said she had a visitor. " "What did she say for you to hear her? " I think we were all wondering the same thing. " Umm, she said she was going to kick my ass when she gets out of there, for worrying too much." We all laughed, Yep, that sounds like our Rose.

* * *

Ok People, 7 chapters now, and not enough reviews.. I have no idea what you people are really thinking about the story if you don't tell me...

So PLEASE PLEASE Review... NOW !


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do not own VA or it's charcters, Richelle Mead does..**

**Read and Review ppl...**

* * *

**Isabella's POV **

Abe Mazur walked me back to our guest building; there were two of his guardians standing outside our door, Pavel and Mathew. Abe had assured me that Antonio and Danilo, my son, both called Anthony and Daniel in the English way, would be well protected in my absence. I did not trust this Abe a 100%, but he still respected my wishes for having my family protected. He has shown nothing but love for his dhampir daughter, which is never heard of with moroi.

I did not want to come here to court, as I have lost all respect for royal moroi, my son's father was killed protecting one of these ungrateful beings. He still lives because my Lorenzo sacrificed himself for the moroi. He was one of 3 guardians assigned to this royal, They were outnumbered, 17 strigoi, while Lorenzo had killed 8 of the strigoi, He was so lethal and graceful at the same time when he was fighting. Two great guardians lost their lives that day, my son lost his father, he was only 2 months old at the time, and Lorenzo adored his son.

Danilo was a very unexpected surprise, I did not know I could get pregnant to a dhampir, I was young, I was 18 when I had him, he is 3 years old now, I tell him about his father every chance I get. Antonio has always been there for me, and Lorenzo accepted the closeness between us when we were together, he knew that Antonio was never going to be too far away from me as we had been close friends from birth. We were both raised in a dhampir community by a woman named Maria in Italy, she took in young orphans, there were 4 of us, Antonio being the only moroi.

When were 6 years old, strigoi attacked our community, many people were killed, buildings destroyed, our building being one of them with all of us inside. I'm not sure what had happened, but I remember waking up out side with an unconscious Antonio next to me, there was strigoi still around, but just looking at us. They said they saw what happened, and would come back for us. I had no idea what they were talking about at the time, but as the years went by, we soon found out. We had lost the closest thing we had to a family, and were sent of to an academy in the heart of Italy, where we spent the rest of our school years.

We both had taken Maria's last name, as we knew nothing about our parents, and we knew we were not related, as I do not look Italian with light hair and blue eyes. There had been numerous attacks on the academy, and each time, the strigoi would request the little blue eyed girl and her friend. Later in the years they learned my name. The academy taught me to fight with the best guardians around the world, as they knew we were both targets. We had experienced the bond at first when were 7, not long after, everything seemed to escalate, Antonio and I never had to speak to each other out loud. We still don't most of the time, only since Danilo was born we realised we had to. We communicate through our bond, if blocking each other, then we can still sense each other feelings as we can with everyone else. I get a nauseas feeling around strigoi, but Antonio can sense their dark feelings before they get close enough to even smell us.

Being targets most of our lives, a few strigoi have gotten past our defence senses, and I have killed more than 220 strigoi, and have the marks down my back. They are just a reminder of how hard we have worked to keep alive. With my son now, I have more than enough reason to keep us alive. And I would do anything to keep Antonio and my son from harm.

When Lorenzo was killed, I could see him as a ghost, I grieved immensely after losing my loved one, he would comfort me in his ghost form, and would tell me that is what he was suppose to do, he did not regret sacrificing himself for another, no matter who it was, he said everyone deserves a life. He was sorry that he was not going to be around to watch his son grow, but told me to move on with my life, that I had to for both him and Danilo. I couldn't, I didn't want to lose him, I let the darkness consume me, and this is when I realised, I could move between the two worlds, the living and the dead. I wanted to be with both him and my son. It wasn't long before he had to move on, I was a wreck, I would not of survived with out Antonio. He is as important to me as my son, as we are to him.

"Mamma, mamma, la vostra casa hai visto rosina? " _( your home, did you see Rosina? )_ "Ciao, mio piccolo angelo, potrà vedere, nessuna sua successiva oggi" _(hello my little angel, no, will see her later today). _Daniloran and jumped into my arms, and kissing both my cheeks. " But try and speak English while we are here little one, not a lot of people speak Italian around this place." "Ok mamma, Tonio and I are making you some cake, you wanna help too? " On closer inspection, I see he is covered in flour, maybe I don't want to look in the kitchen after all. "Of course Danny, as long as we all eat it together." He grabbed my hand and lead me the kitchen where Antonio was quickly trying to cover up the mess. He gave me a sheepish look, "I'm not sure if we will be eating it, Danny did most of the work himself, I was too busy watching your meeting." I laughed at them both, and Danny had a look on his face like he was hurt, " Don't worry little man, mamma will try your cake for you." He clapped his hands in delight.

Antonio was feeling worried for me, I gave him a knowing look, and said through the bond that everything was going to be ok and I was going to go see Rose tonight with Abe, and I want to spend some time with my son for now.

Still speaking through the bond, while playing snakes and ladders with Danny, Antonio and I were discussing how I was going to teach Rosina to walk in the 2 worlds.

_Remember when the bond didn't work both ways, and you could touch my hand and speak in my head? _Antonio asked. _Yes, but we haven't had to do that for years now._

_Do you think it would work with just anyone? Have you tried it before? _He was trying to think back to see if we ever have tried it.

_No, I haven't tried to speak silently with any one, not even Lorenzo. Why do you ask?_ I was wondering where he was going with this.

_There was no need for you to do it with Lorenzo, he could understand you just like Danny does. Wanna try it with Danny?_ Danny had an understanding of what Antonio and I could do, but I think he was still to young to understand it properly.

" Danny? Do you remember mamma telling you how Antonio and I could talk to each other in our heads? "

" Yes mamma, that's what you 2 have been doing while we have been playing our game. " My little man was too smart for his own good. " Why do you ask mamma? "

" I was wondering if maybe I could try and do it with you? " His little face lit up like a Christmas tree, and the feelings I could feel coming from him were beyond happy..

" YES mamma, I want to hear you my head too.. " I took his little hand and concentrated on his mind, "_I Love you my little Angel " _He squealed, but not out loud, it was in my head, it was so loud, and it really hurt, I let go of his hand in surprise. Antonio started laughing hysterically, we looked at him, " That was so loud Danny even I heard it in my head." We all started laughing then. " Mamma do it again, I promise to be good this time." Before I grabbed his hand I asked Antonio to see if he could listen in. He gave me a nod. "_Can My little man talk quietly to me? " _He had a really huge smile on his face, "_I can hear you mamma, can you hear me?" _I smiled back, "_Yes I can, but remember not too loud ok? " _

" _Yes mamma." _I looked at Antonio to see if he could hear this, he had his eyes brows scrunched together. So I asked out loud, "Antonio, anything? " He shook his head,

" No, nothing, it's like the bond isn't even there when you're talking to him. Maybe you can only communicate with 1 person at a time. It might be a good thing though, you don't want to many people in your head at the same time." I squeezed Danny's hand before letting go; I was wondering why Antonio wanted to see if this still worked. Of course he could read my thoughts.

" If this type of communication still works with you, maybe walking between the 2 worlds could work the same way with Rosina." I caught up with his ideas, but I was not sure if it would work, I'm not sure if I have enough energy or power for the 2 of us to do it. I would have to give her darkness to be able to take her into that world with me, but maybe she could learn to do it a lot quicker doing it this way. Antonio agreed with me. There was only one way to find out...


	9. Chapter 9

**I Do not own VA or it's Characters, Richelle Mead Does..**

**RPOV**

It has been a very interesting morning (night for humans) being in Lissa's head. Bella is very advanced with her shadow kissed abilities. I wish Lissa and I knew what the possibilities were.

Bella has part of her bond-mates powers, I wonder if I can heal like Lissa, or even use compulsion. It wouldn't be as powerful as Lissa, but would definitely be useful to have, imagine me with healing powers.. I could break so many noses and heal them before any one noticed... Oh sparky would be scared of me now...People might actually stop testing myself control if I could do that...

If Bella can read thoughts and feelings even with me in Lissa's head, I wonder if she knew what I was feeling looking at Dimitri, or if she knows what he is feeling, Maybe she can tell what is going on in his mind and if he actually meant _love fades. _If it's true, do I really want to be told that? And have my heart shattered all over again? No... I don't. He has Lissa now, and doesn't need me, as he said, she saved him and he owes her his life. What I did apparently doesn't count for anything. I'm still not sure if I would do it all again. I took a lot of risks to get him where he is, and risked alot of other peoples lives in the process, only to have nothing but pure heart ache at the end of it. And what about Adrian? He has been there for me more than anyone, even though he knew where my heart was. He truly is a kind and gentle person that doesn't deserve to have his heart broken. And I know that's what I will end up doing to him if this continues. I have just experienced it with Dimitri and don't wish that kind of pain on anyone.

For now, I am going to concentrate on getting out of here and finding Lissa's sibling so she can claim her rightful place on the council.

It was almost night time (morning for humans) when I started to feel my headache appear, I really hope its Bella again and not broken wards. I looked around my cell, and I could see her starting to appear through the wall, She put her fingers up to her mouth making a sshhh noise. A few seconds later Abe came down the stairs ordering the guards to leave. When there was just the three of us there, Bella was standing next to me looking normal and not see through.

"Ciao Rosina.." " Hi Bella, Baba, what's going on?" " I'm here to work with you Rosina, did you practice with the bond today? " Bella asked me in her accent. " Yeah we did, Lissa was able to hear a few words from me while I was in her head, by the way, you have a son who was fathered by a dhampir?" I have always been known to be straight forward with people. She looked a bit unsure whether to answer me or not. A sad look crossed her faced and she sighed.

" Yes, but it is not something I am ready to talk about now, but at least you are aware that you also could carry a dhampirs child." I let it drop, it's something I'm sure we will have a chance to talk about later. " Thank you Rosina, we will have plenty of time to discuss these things later."

This freaky mind reading thing is going to take some getting used to, I will just have to remember to be careful what I think about around her. She laughed out loud, obviously hearing my thoughts...Damm! " Just so you know, I don't hear everything you think, Just some thoughts, I don't hear them as words, I have been hearing random thoughts for a while now, and am able to piece together the rest. And I can feel what you're feeling, and right now you're feeling confused; I will give you an example... This morning while you were looking at Dimitri, I felt immense love, then extreme heartbreak, then confused feelings, I don't have to know what you were thinking to piece everything together."

She is good, too good. There is no such thing as secrets while she's around. I was starting to wonder if she would tell me what she felt from him when she answered.

" I won't tell you that, but I will tell you there is a lot of guilt and shame, he does need time for himself." That's what Lissa said to me too, and it angers me that he was allowing Lissa to be there for him and not me, and then he pushed me away like I never existed. She raised her eye brow at me, like _he_ does. " What about Adriano? He cares so much about you as you do for him too yes? " I answered her the same way she answered me, "Yes but it's not something I am ready to talk about now. " _Touché _I thought to myself. She gave me a sad smile. She looked over to Abe and asked how much time we had. " We have enough time for you to try what you were planning, but I will remind you, to be extremely careful with my daughter, I will not take it to kindly if anything happens to her." I was getting a little curious at his statement, what was she going to do? " I will not harm your daughter Mr Mazur." She held her hand out for me to take, I was a bit hesitant to do so after last time, but took it anyway. _" Can you hear me Rosina?" _Geez, this girl keeps surprising me.. " _I can hear everything your saying now, be careful..." _

" _Ok, so what now? Or are you just getting a better read on my mind?" _I was starting to get annoyed at her lack of explanations.

" _No, I am going to try and take you with me, to see if this works, but I have to give you darkness for it to work. Now listen carefully, once I give it to you, you will feel extreme anger, I need you to concentrate on the blackness, not the feeling. You ready?" _I swallowed hard, I hate the anger that goes with darkness, I can't help what happens when I have it. I really hope this girl can handle herself it all goes wrong. I swallowed again, and nodded my head at her.

I felt it, I felt the anger rise in me, it happened really quickly and the next thing I know, Isabella has her arms around me, not hugging but restraining, I couldn't move in her vice grip, I tried focusing on getting past the anger, then Isabella was in my head again, "_No, you're trying to dissolve the anger, you need to concentrate, I know you can do this Rosina." _I concentrated on the darkness, I was still struggling in her arms, all I could think of doing was hitting this person that was stopping me from moving. Somehow I managed to break free of her grip, and we started exchanging hits and kicks, and same as last time she had me pinned to the floor with in seconds, and then the darkness was gone. I laid there trying to catch my breath. I could feel bruises starting to appear on my body, but I could also see a red mark on her cheek. She was trying to catch her breath too, but wasn't as bad as me. She got off me and offered her hand to help me up, I didn't take it, every time I touch this girl something happens. She just laughed, which made me laugh too, because she knew what I was thinking.

" So I am guessing that is not what you had in mind? " I asked her. " Well sort of, I was prepared for that to happen, I didn't think we would get all the way the first time." Abe cleared his throat and we both looked at him, "Sorry to interrupt, but what just happened? " Isabella answered him " Rosina was trying to dissolve the anger by the only way she knows how." I looked at Isabella and wondered how on earth I was going to do this. Obviously she was going to answer my un spoken question.

" What else do you feel when you have the darkness, it's not just uncontrolled anger." I answered her the best I could, " Blackness and shadows, I can feel them there, but mostly anger. " " That is what you need to concentrate on. Not the feeling of anger, the nothingness that is the blackness. You are afraid if you get to close to it, you won't come back, but you will, I will be controlling that side of things, until you can do it you self. You want to try it again yes? " She held her hand out to me again, I took a big breath and grabbed it. Here goes nothing...

**REVIEW, REVIEW ****,****REVIEW...**

_There has been a lot of you reading this story, but comments would make it easier for me to know what you actually think of it..._


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

* * *

**Still RPOV**

As the darkness entered me just as quickly as last time, so did my anger, I could feel Isabella's arms around me again, but this time I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on my breathing. I could sense the shadows, the blackness, I could feel them starting to surround me. It was like they were trying to swallow me, I was getting scared. Isabella spoke in my head again "_ Keep going Rosina, your doing it correctly, your not alone, I'm here with you." _

I felt uncomfortable in the blackness, I couldn't see anything, I could hear static noises, like the sound a TV makes when there's a snowy channel, but I could feel Isabella's presence, she let me go out of her restraining hold but kept hold of my hand. "_Open your eyes Rosina." _She said this out loud, when I opened my eyes, everything was like in a black and white movie, except for Rosina. She smiled at me, I looked at Abe, and he was looking around everywhere as if he couldn't see us.

"You did it Rosina.. You wanna get out of here for a minute? " She must of read my mind, because she pulled me towards the back of my cell, and not letting go of my hand, we walked straight through it. We started running towards the guest housing, and through another door. She let go of my hand, and everything was colour again.

There was 2 people in the room. " Rosina, I want you to meet my bond-mate Antonio and my son Danny. " The little boy had a huge smile on his face and put his arms out for me to pick him up. When I did, he kissed both my cheeks. " Ciao Rosina." I was little surprised at his affection towards me, " Hello little Danny, you have a great mom you know." He smiled and answered, " She's the bestest in the whole world. " We all laughed at his cute comment, I placed him back on his feet.

Antonio came up to me next, he did the same thing, kissed both my cheeks, I blushed a little, he was tall, almost as tall as Dimitri, dark skinned for a moroi, must be because he's Italian, and had muscles that I have never seen on Moroi before, Very dark hair that was short at the back but with longer bangs in the front and light brown eyes, if one word could describe him it would be _sexy as hell_. Well that's more than one, but I immediately started chastising myself when Isabella and Antonio started laughing, _SHIT! They can hear me!_ Antonio looked at me and said, " Don't worry Rosina, your thoughts are safe with me." I blushed even more than before, which brought on another round of laughter.

After a few minutes of talking about shadow kissed affects, Isabella said she had to get me back to my cell before Abe got too worried, I said goodbye to Antonio and Danny, he was such a cute little man and took a liking to me straight away. She asked Antonio to take Danny in the other room while she gave me darkness in case I went all commando on her again, but it was easier this time.

When we got back to my cell and everything became colourful again, Abe let out a big breath like he had been holding it in this whole time. I sat on my small sized bed and felt exhausted. Isabella gave Abe a smile and looked at me " You did well Rosina, I will be back tomorrow and will take you to visit your friends if you would like, only if Abe can spare his time, because that is the only time the guards will leave your cell." I looked hopefully at my father. He nodded his answer and I couldn't help but smile. " I would love that Isabella, but don't tell them I'm coming I want to be able to surprise them." She nodded at me and gave Abe a small nod too, before she became translucent and walked out of my cell.

Abe and I spoke a while before he left for the night too, he was happy we had a way of getting me out of here if I was sentenced for execution. I was too, but the thought of me being found guilty and being on the run for the rest of my life wasn't very appealing. We discussed about my case and the evidence that all pointed towards me, and Abe said he was looking into why the Queens guards were easily passed. He said he had Adrian keeping an eye on people's aura's and Antonio keeping an ear out for anything odd.

Abe said he was trying to get security to a minimum for me so I could practice with Bella without his supervision, but apparently the council said I would have more guardians outside my cell if they could spare them. They told him they were thinking of sending me to tarscov prison until my trial, But Abe managed to persuade them that keeping me here is in the best interest for the court, as other prisoners have managed to escape from there aka Victor Dashkov. Abe also mentioned that Dimitri is up review to be re instated as a guardian, and I might see him outside my cell guarding soon. I cringed at the thought, I wasn't ready to face him yet, but happy he was moving forward in his life. Abe said goodnight to me and said he would return tomorrow with Isabella. It has been a long and exhausting day, and I'm sure there will be more to come.

As I laid my head down to sleep, I could feel my dream changing. I was wondering how long before he showed up again.

"Hello little dhampir." " Adrian, I am so sorry I went off at you like that..." He stopped me for saying anything else. " It's ok, I know you weren't yourself." He came over to me and we embraced in an hug. Without letting me go he continued "I have been so worried about you, and I have missed you, it's not the same without you Rose." I loosened my grip on him so I could look at his eyes, " How have you been Adrian? She was your Aunt, I know you cared for her." He shrugged his shoulders, kissed my forehead and said " I have been grieving, but I have been more worried about you, someone has gone to a lot of trouble to make sure you were blamed for this, and they did a good job of it too. " I laid my head back on Adrian's chest and sighed. " I know, but we will figure it out, Abe has been doing what he can." He pulled away from then, and took my hand so we could go sit on the bench that is in his grandmother's garden.

I asked all about the others, avoiding Dimitri, and he respected my wishes and didn't mention him, we talked about Isabella for a while, Adrian slipped up he thought she was stunning I agreed with him but gave him a smack on the arm anyway, I reminded him to be careful thinking about those things when she's around because she can feel them. His jaw dropped to the ground.

"Don't worry Adrian, I did the same thing with Antonio, their abilities are a bit freaky if you ask me. You can't be safe in your own head with those 2 around." " Wait, you met Antonio? And thought he was good looking? " Uh oh, Adrian knows that I'm not allowed any visitors in here, how am I going to explain this one. I wanted to surprise them all tomorrow and I detect a little jealously there too..." Yeah I did, he seems nice, and Isabella's son too, Danny, he's a little cutie. I'm sure she will introduce you to them soon." He sat in thought for a while, I changed the subject and asked if he is learning anything new with Oskana.

He said she has been trying to teach him to do the mind sweep thing, and has been telling her all about dream walking. We sat and talked about spirit for a while longer, then moved to the subject of us, I didn't want to talk about this now, But I had to tell him what I was feeling.

" Adrian, you are so great to me, you have been there for me through everything, but my heart isn't ready for this, and I think you know this too, and on top of everything else that has been going on there isn't enough left in me to give to anyone right now." He sighed and took my hand in his, " I know little dhampir, but whatever you do or decide, just know I will always be here for you. No matter what."

I know he was true to his words, he has proved more than once he has been there for me. I will always owe him for that, and will always have a place in my heart for him, what's left of it anyway, but right now, I need to worry about getting out of here and proving my innocence...

* * *

Thanx for all the great reviews... any idea's are always welcomed, the next few chapters will be a bit more interesting...


	11. Chapter 11

**I Do Not own VA or its characters, Richelle Mead Does...

* * *

**

**Still RPOV**

The night went by quickly, after speaking to Adrian, I felt a lot better emotionally, but I was looking forward to seeing everyone today. I'm not sure what time Abe and Isabella are coming, but I can't wait to see everyone and the looks on their faces when I appear out of thin air. I thought I would slip into Lissa's mind to see what everyone was up to.

She was sitting at the table eating breakfast with Sparky and Adrian, and someone knocked on the door, " I'll get it for you cousin, you stay and eat with lover boy" Adrian said. Mmm, the food looks a lot better there then what I've been getting here.

Adrian came back to the table a few minutes later, with Isabella behind him carrying Danny on her hip followed by Antonio. She introduced everyone, and both Antonio and Danny kissed each of Lissa's cheeks . Isabella turned to look at Lissa,

"Ciao Lissa and Rosina, I will be down to see you when Abe arrives shortly."

I was starting to get excited, Isabella gave out a small chuckle, I know she could feel my feelings, she looked at Lissa and gave a small nod, that only I could see to confirm. Lissa's eyes wondered to Antonio, she was thinking the same thing I was when I first saw him, but Lissa's thoughts were more like _Damm, he's cute_...I tried my hardest to make her hear me - _Careful Lissa, they know what you're feeling._

" OMG Rose, I heard you, oh wait..." She blushed when she realised what I said and looked at Antonio who had a smile on his face. Everyone was looking between the two of them wondering what was going on, Christian was glaring at her. "_I think someone's a little jealous Liss.. " _Lissa got up from her chair and collected the plates from the table and walked into the kitchen. "_Rose, I have never seen those kinds of muscles on moroi before, wow..." _

"_I know Liss, but you need to be careful around those two remember, there is no hiding in your head.." _We both started giggling..

She walked back into the dining room, where Adrian and Antonio seemed to be in a conversation about spirit, little Danny was entertained by Christian who was showing him fire coming out of his fingers, so Lissa walked up to Isabella. " Do you mind if we talk privately Lissa? " And she held her hand out to her. Lissa took her hand slowly not sure what to expect. "_Can you hear me? " _She asked, we both answered her yes. "_I want you two to try and get this bond working two ways, today we will try and get Lissa into Roses head, did you feel anything from Rose last night Lissa? " _

" _No why?, what happened last night? " _By this time all the others had joined us in the room, Oskana, Mark, Dimitri, Yeva and my dad and asked what Lissa and Isabella were doing, Little Danny answered them, " My mamma is talking in her head.." Adrian introduced everyone else to Antonio and Danny, and Isabella said we would continue this conversation later, and told me she would be here soon.

Isabella and Antonio looked at each other for a brief moment, obviously having their own conversation, Isabella looked unsure of something. Abe must of seen it too, because he spoke next,

" It's ok Bella, they are both well protected here, nobody in this room will let harm come to your son." Everybody looked at her, and saw she was looking at her son, little Danny came up to her. "Sua mamma ok, Antonio è qui con me, andare ottenere Rosina. " (_it's ok mamma, Antonio is here with me, go get Rosina_) I had a feeling she didn't like leaving her son with so many strangers around.

Dimitri walked up to her and held his hand out, he obviously wanted to say something to her privately. They held hands for a few minutes, which I didn't like by the way, but he must of said something that convinced her it would be ok, because she turned to Abe and asked if he was ready.

After a while both Abe and Isabella turned up at my cell, Abe asked the guards to leave us once again, and Abe told them he will be here for a while and required privacy with his client. I took this opportunity to ask Isabella why she was so concerned about leaving her son.

" There is too many moroi in that room and two royals, the dhampirs will automatically protect them first, I am not saying one life is more important than the other, but my son is very important to me, Dimitri assured me he would protect the moroi and let Antonio protect my son if anything was to happen, Antonio can handle himself, he has even killed more strigoi than most dhampirs, I am just an over protective mother."

I never thought of it like that, any dhampir would throw themselves in front of a moroi to protect them, especially a royal, because that is how we are trained and brought up to believe, I could see her concern for her son. Abe cleared his throat, " If you're going to do this, get the show on the road, I don't want to be stuck down here all day"

" Settle down old man, I have to be stuck down here all day every day, quit your complaining."

This time I held my hand out to Isabella, she smiled and took hold, "Remember to seek the shadows, not embrace the anger" I nodded once and braced myself for what was to come, she wrapped her arms around me again, but didn't have me in a death grip like she had been doing, I must be getting better at it. Once I heard the static sound I knew I was there, she kept hold of my hand and we started running for Lissa's apartment.

We went through the door as if it was opened, I saw Christian standing beside Adrian, glaring at Lissa as she was talking to Antonio, I had an evil grin on my face, Isabella obviously knew what I was thinking because she rolled her eyes,

"Let's not make a habit out of it though, you will end up giving the poor guy a heart attack."

So we walked over to where they were standing and stood behind them, I saw Antonio pick up Danny and walk to the other side of the room, he must of known what I was going to do. Isabella let go of my hand and everything was colour again, before anyone saw me, I took a big breath in and yelled out BOO into Christian's ear…

WELL, that started a serious of events, Christian and Adrian jumped so high, that Adrian ended up on the floor and there was fire flying over my head, Dimitri jumped out of his chair and grabbed a frightened Lissa and put her behind him, the two guardians from outside came running in, Oskana had her hand over her chest while Mark was in a crouch ready to fight in front of her, Yeva was just sitting there as if it never happened. Antonio, Danny, Isabella and myself were laughing so much at the looks on their faces, it took them awhile to realize who it was.

" Geez Rose, I could of killed you!" Said a very pale Christian.

" Nah Sparky, it will take a lot more then fire to bring me down.." I said while still trying to contain my laughing.. The next thing I know, I've been wrestled to the floor by a very excited Lissa. " ROSE! How did you get here? What are you doing here? I'm so glad you're ok.." I picked Lissa up with me and gave her a hug, " It's ok Lissa, Isabella is showing me how to walk between the two worlds, that's how we got here, I wanted to surprise you, and I certainly managed to do that!"

Which brought on another round of laughter from everyone except Christian. " Lighten up sparky, I couldn't let an opportunity like that pass me by now could I? "

He just grunted at me and went and sat down, Danny wriggled out of Antonio's arms and came up to me with arms up, I picked him up and he kissed both my cheeks like he did last time, he is going to be one hell of a heart breaker.

" You staying longer this time Rosina?"

" Yes, but not too long, I have to get back before they realize I'm missing." I put him down and he went and sat with his mother. I greeted everyone else in the room, gave Dimitri a nod while Lissa made me some food. I had eaten it in no time, it was soo good.

We talked about what it was like to walk in the shadows, Isabella explained that it is completely different outside of the wards, because the ghosts can't pass them, we can't either when we are in that state, but she said we are with them in the same world and can talk to them as we are now, but not all of them are willing to speak to us, some are evil and some are frightened of what we are. I asked the obvious question,

" Can I go and speak to Tatiana?" Isabella was quiet for a minute, both her and Antonio were looking at each other while little Danny was playing in her hair. I was getting impatient with the silence and the fact I couldn't hear their private conversation, they both looked at me. It was Antonio who spoke,

" It is not safe for you outside of the wards, there are strigoi who are wanting to claim you as theirs as you have been accused of killing the highest ranking Royal, if you were to join them you would be classed as a powerful ally in the stirgoi ranks." I saw Dimitri flinch at his words

" He is right Rose, you have been accused of killing the Queen, they would want to claim you, and with you they would have power." He didn't look at me when he said this, he kept his eyes on his hands in his lap.

Antonio and Isabella then looked at him. Isabella put her hand on Danny, he smiled and came up to me and sat on my lap while Isabella took Dimitri's hand, I still didn't like it, he allowed her to touch him, I know I shouldn't feel this way, but he was allowing her to talk to him, when all he did was push me away. Antonio looked at me apologetically, and continued the conversation while I kept watching Isabella and Dimitri, he was looking at her with his Guardian mask on. "_Rose, they are just talking, I can feel small amounts of jealousy from you, it will be ok." _Lissa whispered in my head. Christian cleared his throat. " Everyone in here seems to be having private conversations, how about you all speak out loud, because I find it quiet rude! "

Everyone chuckled at his statement, Isabella let go of Dimitri's hand and went back to sit were she was, she spoke next, " I will take you out side of the wards Rosina to speak with Tatiana, but not today, We will have to come up with a plan that will keep you well protected, and some way to get over the wards unseen, now we must be getting you back before Abe sends a search party."

I said my goodbyes to everyone, and I asked Adrian to visit tonight, he said he would of anyway. We made our way back and Abe and Isabella left not long after and left me with my thoughts. I needed to speak to Tatiana, it could be my only way out of this mess…

* * *

Read and Review...


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do Not VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**Adrian's POV**

My little dhampir asked me to visit her dreams tonight, I think it had something to do with Dimitri and Isabella, she seemed a little off when they were having their private conversation, I excused myself to go to the feeders but Antonio stopped me, " Mind if I join you?" " Sure why not." We told the others we wouldn't be too long, and made our way over the building where the feeder rooms were.

Antonio and I chatted earlier about spirit powers, and Roses potential when she learns more, he explained to me what exactly he can do, and what Isabella is capable of. I asked him why he felt the need to keep as fit as a dhampir, and he said it was his choice, and that he felt too much weight was on Isabella's shoulders to always having to protect him, and now her son. He said he was nowhere as good as Isabella, but can hold his own, and had killed several strigoi already.

I asked if he would be willing to teach me a few of his moves, he agreed. I could see why the girls found him to be attractive; he had muscles similar to a dhampir, a rare sight around here. He brought me out of my thoughts, " Can I ask you something Adriano? " Ok, I'm not sure why he would ask me something when he has this freaky mind power. "Because I can only get what your thoughts are at the time." He answered my un spoken question. I stopped walking and looked at him "Ok, ask away.. " "You accept that she loves him, but you love her anyway."

It wasn't really a question, more like a statement, I took a big breath and let it out, I'm guessing he has his answer now that I have thought it, but I say it out loud anyway, " Yes, I would do anything for her, to make her happy, I accept it, but don't like it, _he_ doesn't deserve it."

" He agrees with you, he believes he doesn't deserve it either." Huh, Belikov and I actually agree on something, go figure... " Does he love her? Or what he said to her really true?" I couldn't help myself from asking, I know it's a bit personal for him to answer for someone else, but I felt I needed to know, and his aura was always all over the place for me to get a reading on it. " Yes and no. " Well that made no sense to me... He continued..

" He really doesn't know what he is feeling, he still has the feelings he had a stirgoi, as well as the ones he had as a dhampir, he hasn't learnt how to tell the difference between the two, but he is slowly making progress, Isabella told him to slow down, his feelings were very overwhelming for the both of us, we can only imagine what it is like for them to be inside of him. He is in his own personal war, although he is very good at not showing it, he is not ready to forgive himself for what he did as a stirgoi. Rosina is upset that he allowed Isabella to speak to him, she still wants to be able to comfort him, he will let her in time, but he is not ready.

"That still doesn't make sense to me, it sounds like Belikov is suffering though , but what about Rose? He's making her suffer extreme heart ache, does he even care what he's done to her? I wondered. Antonio continued, " Rose hasn't told you everything that happened in Russia, ask her, she might be ready to tell you, but, no, he doesn't realise what he has done to her since he has returned." We started walking again to the feeder rooms, I asked Antonio if Isabella is able to help him, he told me she could, but she feels it is not her place to do so, "she feels very uncomfortable being near him, Rose gives off powerful feelings towards Isabella when she's near the Russian, she is here to help Rose, and does not want to upset her." I chuckled quietly, I know how scary Rose can be if you're not on her good side. I wonder if Rose feels that way with me. But Isabella hasn't really talked to me much. "Don't take it personally, you are a royal, if it helps, she thought you were good looking, but don't tell her I said that, she will kick my ass!" I couldn't help but laugh at his comment, these dhampir woman are more than capable of handing our ass's to us on a silver platter.

"You two are not together? How does that affect your other relationships?" I asked him. "We are very close, but we have been together for many years, since children, it's no different to a brother/sister relationship. She has been in love before of course, with Lorenzo until he was taken by death, they are all the same though, Jealous at first, until they accept our closeness as nothing more than what it is. It is more difficult for me; women intend to be jealous of Isabella when they meet her, but I have kept relationships quiet since Danny was born, they both need me more and I would never let someone take me away from her, although she feels guilty from keeping me from happiness." Sounds similar to Rose and I, But I want to be together with her, but she's not ready, her heart isn't ready as she told me. But I would always be there for her, for whatever she wanted, or needed. No matter what.

We went to the feeders and started walking back in silence until Antonio stopped in his tracks and looked across the court yard, I went to say something but he put his hand up to stop me. After a few seconds, his face changed into something of fear, and said we had to hurry back to Lissa's, I was too scared to ask him what just happened, and had a hard time keeping up with him.

By the time we got back to Lissa's they were all in full attack mode, they knew something, Isabella had changed her clothes and had a weapons belt around her as well as one in her hand and handed it to Antonio as he ran in through the door, Antonio picked Danny up and told her to GO, she disappeared. I walked over to Lissa and asked her what was going on.

" Stirgoi are about to break the wards, they want Rose, Isabella is going outside the wards to try and stop them before they get in, but there might be too many, we are moving to a more secure location." Just as she said this, alarms went off, the alarms that let us know the wards are broken. Dimitri told us all to calm down and we had to move, we all followed him out the door and to the main building where everyone was gathering with all the guardians, I started to panic, what about Rose, how is she suppose to defend herself locked in a cell? Antonio placed his hand on my shoulder,

" Isabella has her, do not worry too much." I couldn't help but catch the double meaning in his words, _too much? "_ They are both fighting as we speak, there are around 30 stirgoi within the court, more outside, Isabella and Rosina are good fighters." Yeva offered to take Danny from Antonio, he denied of course until she spoke, " You will be needed soon, the princess too." She really is scary, Antonio must of felt sure of her because he handed him to her, " Please keep him safe, he is all she has left." Yeva nodded once and walked into the crowd with Danny. " I wondered what she was on about. Antonio answered me, " She seems to know that Lissa and I will be needed to help our bond-mates, her feelings were genuine." We all sat in silence while all the guardians were standing around the outside of the moroi, we could hear commotions outside but in the distance.

We heard this loud crack from somewhere outside, Lissa screamed out Rose's name, Antonio had his hand to his head, he yelled out " Stop her!" as Lissa tried to run outside, Christian and Dimitri both pounced on her. She looked at Antonio from her two restraints with pain in her eyes which mirrored his own. I was getting worried, I looked at Antonio and demanded he tell us what was going on...

**Read and Review...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Do Not VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**Still Adrian's POV**

_I looked at Antonio and demanded he tell us what was going on..._

Very quietly he started talking,

"They are still fighting, they both have injuries and are getting very weak, Isabella doesn't know how much longer they can go on, they are using the darkness as power and Rose isn't under that much control of her rage, she is very lethal at the moment, Lissa is starting to feel Rose's injuries, if we go out there, we are at risk of getting attacked by Isabella or Rose, we need to stay away from them while they are like this, they do not see reason, just anger and a thirst for inflicting pain." He said this while looking at Lissa. "We have to send them healing through the bond, enough to keep them going." Lissa started crying, " I don't know how to do that, what if I can't help her, it will be my fault if anything happens to her if I can't do it! "

" Calm down Princess, I will show you how, take my hand so I can help, Adriano and Oskana can help too. " I walked over to Lissa and took her other hand while Oskana took Antonio's other hand, he said we had to send healing through our connecting hands and explained to Lissa to feel what he was doing but to concentrate on Rose. The four of us stood there with our eyes closed, I could feel a lot of power surge through my hand to Lissa's , Antonio started speaking, " It's working, we can't give them too much, we will all need our energy to heal them properly when the fight ends." He let go of Lissa's and Oskana's hands and Lissa did the same, she asked what was happening now. "There are 2 left and 4 guardians, they should be able to finish them off, Isabella is taking Rose to our guest building, she wants us to meet them there. "

Dimitri informed the other guardians of the situation outside, and we waited a few more minutes before they gave us the all clear to leave, he then went and found Yeva and Danny who joined us.

I didn't expect to see what was in front of us, there were stirgoi bodies everywhere, as well as a few fallen guardians, the building that had the holding cells where Rose was, was almost completely destroyed, that's what the loud crack must of been.

Antonio and Lissa started running towards the guest housing with everyone else close behind them. But before we got there, we found both of them laying on the ground huddled together, obviously too injured to make it all the way, Antonio picked Isabella up and cradled her in his arms before running off towards guest housing again, Belikov did the same thing with Rose, he held her close and murmured _Roza._

When we walked into the apartment we saw both Rose and Isabella laying on the floor covered in bruises and blood as well as a few bite marks, it looked like Isabella's shoulder was dislocated and Rose's leg broken as well as most of their clothing shredded, you could see all the molinja marks down Isabella's back. But both were conscious and looking at all of us. Antonio had already started healing Isabella, the same as Lissa with Rose with Belikov close by.

Oskana took over from Lissa, and I offered to help Isabella, my healing isn't as good as the others, but I thought I could at least help in some small way. Isabella placed her hand on my chest, and I could feel a weird sensation run through my body, "I'm sorry I startled you, but your powers work better when you don't have darkness. "

She was right, I could feel healing surge through my hand into her body faster than I have before, but I felt drained just as fast.

I managed to heal the rest of her wounds except her dislocated shoulder. She placed her hand on my chest again, and the same weird sensation ran through me, and this time she spoke in my head, "_Thankyou Adriano, you have done more than enough." _ She was trying to get up off the floor, so I gave her a hand. Belikov had already placed Rose on the sofa who was wrapped in Lissa's arms.

Isabella walked over to Antonio and put her forehead on his chest, he wrapped one arm around her, and the other hand took hold of her upper arm near her dislocated shoulder, with a sickening crack, and a muffled growl, her shoulder was back in place, looks like they have done that before.

Isabella walked over to Oskana and Mark and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, as I watching her, I looked around the room, everyone's auras were the brightest I have seen in a long time, she must of taken the darkness from me healing her as well. They are almost blinding. I needed a drink to dull them down a bit, so I made may way into their kitchen and found a bottle of vodka and poured myself a glass, as I was about to put the glass to my mouth, a hand grabbed my wrist. It was Isabella's.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise." She said as her piercing blue eyes captured mine and sent a chill down my spine. She placed her hand on my chest again and I felt something run through my body, the auras had dulled down a little.

"You should speak to Antonio about learning how to block these things, your power has a lot of potential, if you just learnt how to control it, you could go very far Adriano and become very powerful."

I get the feeling she doesn't like my witty charm, because I felt like she just spoke to me like a child, she really sounded like my mother, Careful Ivashkov, this girl can really hurt you...I watched her walk away after that with a smug grin on her face, I still drunk my vodka though, when she wasn't looking, why waste it...

Rose asked Christian and Dimitri, "Would you be able to get some feeders up here? Our spirit users will need them." They nodded their heads and walked out the door.

Little Danny ran over and grabbed Rose's and then his mothers hands and said " C'mon, let's get you two cleaned up." Antonio gave him a wink as they walked into one of the bedrooms and shut the door behind them.

When Dimitri and Christian returned, they were followed by Abe and his guardians, along with Eddie. When we were done with the feeders Christian escorted them back, the girls were all cleaned up and in fresh clothes and we were all sitting around in the apartment's sitting room. It was Eddie, who started the conversation,

"Mind telling me exactly what happened out there?" ...

**Back to RPOV next... Read and Review...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a quick note, Thanx for all the great reviews... Feel free to leave any idea's too.. lots love to ya guys...**

* * *

**I Do Not VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**RPOV**

_It was Eddie, who started the conversation, _

"_Mind telling me exactly what happened out there?" ..._

"I don't really know what to tell you Ed, I don't remember much of it, and what are you doing here anyway?" I asked Eddie, last time I saw him, he was angry with me, I don't blame him though, after what I put him through and the risks I took with everyone.

"I saw you fighting out there Rose, and I haven't seen you fight like that before, it was lethal, and I followed Belikov here, the guardians think you were taken by the strigoi, they're not even looking for you. But I'm more interested to hear about what happened out there, between you and your new friend here, you took out more than 60 strigoi's."

I didn't realise it was that many, the look on my face must of let them all know I was just as shocked.

"I'll start from the beginning, and then from what I remember...

I was sitting in my cell, until I could feel Lissa's panic, I was pulled into her head only to see that Isabella was telling everyone that the wards were about to be broken and we _(them_) had to move to some place safe.

Antonio and Adrian came running through the door, and he told her to _GO! _I pulled out of Lissa's head and yelled at the guards to let me out because stirgoi were coming, they all laughed at me, until the sirens started, the bastards ran off leaving me still locked in. Isabella showed up and handed me a stake and a dagger, she told me the dagger was infused with magic too, and that the stirgoi were coming for me.

She took hold of my hand and we fell into the shadows, when we arrived outside the building, the stirgoi were there. She let go of my hand and were standing face to face with several of them."

"Well look at this, if it isn't little blue eyed Isabella, trying to save the Queens murderer, I always knew you would join the dark side one day."

"I will never join you; I am here to kill you, unless you all leave now." Isabella had said.

"And how are you going to do that? Your all alone, I know your good but not THAT good, there are too many of us for you to take."

Isabella's eyes started to change colour into a grey then a black, you could feel the power that surrounded her, she took my hand in hers and I could feel the darkness engulfing me, I knew my eyes mirrored hers, because when I looked out at the stirgoi I could see dark shadows. I had an immense feeling to inflict pain and lots of it, I knew when I started I wasn't going to be able to stop, I felt ... powerful ...

"Oh, she is not alone anymore..." My voice sounded haunting and deep,

"Look at this, another Dark Angel, we thought that Isabella was one of a kind, we came for the Queens murderer, but to have two Dark Angels join us is even better."

That was all it took, I had him staked within seconds and was onto my next, the more I took down, the more it went by in a blur, I couldn't see where Isabella was, or if she was ok, all I could do was fight until my opponent was down, I didn't feel any pain or even any remorse. After a while, I'm not sure how long though, things started to become a little clearer through the haze, there was a loud _CRACK_ from somewhere behind me, it was the holding cells, they must of thought I was still in there, but I could feel my energy starting to wear, and exhaustion was setting in, then I felt the sensations of _hold/cold/hot/cold_ like when Lissa heals me, but I didn't know where it came from.

I continued on for a bit more until Isabella grabbed my hand and took enough darkness from me for me to realise I had to stop fighting, there was strigoi bodies everywhere, I couldn't believe how much destruction we had caused, I felt sick , there was so many headless stirgoi, but all we had were daggers and stakes, I didn't remember doing half the moves that I did, I just let the instinct take over.

Isabella put her good arm around me to help support my weight and we left the last few to the remaining guardians, we didn't get very far, because by then I could feel every injury in my body, and my leg wasn't working all that good, we collapsed on the ground and we both cried out in pain. That's when you guys showed up, and well you know the rest after that."

They all looked at me with shocked expressions, except for Isabella; I suppose I could call her my shadow kissed mentor.

I asked where the healing feeling came from and Lissa answered me, "We sent you healing through the bond, I could feel when your leg was broken, and your energy failing, it was painful, I was so worried I wouldn't be able to do it, but I got a feel on how Antonio was sending it to Isabella, and I just copied him, but focussed on you instead. I think our bond is getting stronger."

"I think so too Liss, I couldn't think of anyone better to be bonded with, your truly my life saviour, thank you for healing me." I gave her a hug as she had tears running down her cheeks; she was still giving off feelings of worry and concern. "I'm ok Liss, don't worry so much."

We all stayed quiet for moment, then I started thinking about what I do now, if the court's guardians think I was taken by the stirgoi, some must of escaped, so they might come back and try again, and they still believe I'm guilty, if I turn myself in, they will definitely send me out to a different prison because the holding cells here have been destroyed, then I remembered the wards were broken. I could leave undetected...

I looked over to Isabella, she had a look on her face as if she was thinking, then she looked at Antonio, he spoke out loud to the rest of us.

"Rosina, you need to discuss your options with everyone else first before you jump into anything, this concerns all them too, I'm sure if you were to leave the courts, everyone would follow you, especially Lissa, their safety is important."

Lissa spoke next, "You promised Rose, you promised you would stop leaving me behind."

"Ok, then lets discuss the options, 1- at the moment the wards are still down right? I could leave undetected, 2- I turn myself in, chances of me getting sent to a different prison is high on the cards, because there isn't any holding cell now."

"Then that's not an option, I won't have my daughter locked up with psychopaths." Abe spoke with such authority in his voice; I don't think anyone was going to question him.

"And you're not going anywhere without me." Lissa spoke with just as much determination as Abe did.

"I go where Lissa goes." Sparky said.

"I will be joining the princess to protect her." That stupid ass Russian is going to follow her everywhere too.

"I will follow you to end of the earth little dhampir!" Great, just what I needed, a whole lot of moroi...

" Ok, Ok, let's talk about this." I was starting to get annoyed at everyone's outbursts, so I interrupted before anyone else could say they were joining the party.

"Make some other suggestions, because taking that many moroi on this little exhibition is not an option for me, and spending a lifetime on the run isn't either."

I looked around at every one and they were thinking, I looked around for Isabella for some insight on the situation, but she wasn't there. Antonio's eyes were a little glazed over, like mine are when I'm in Lissa's head, so I thought it best to give them their privacy and not draw attention to it.

Eddie suggested I just stay hidden here at court until they find a way for me to clear my name, Mark and Oskana offered to take me to Russia, to their place for a while, but that only started the previous problem with Lissa not staying behind, Adrian offered me a place to hide out not far from here, and Abe said he could send me to a secluded place he owned in Bafra in Turkey, he said there was enough room for everyone. Dimitri said I should stay with Isabella, because she can keep me well hidden.

So my most convenient option for now is to stay here hidden at court with Isabella while we try and clear my name. I still had the Queens letter I had to deal with too, but I was not going to throw that into the discussion, it was something she said to share with as little as possible, it could be the whole reason I'm in this mess. When I looked around for Isabella again, to confirm my current option, she wasn't here, Antonio was looking at me though,

"She said it was ok to stay with her, she will help you Rosina."

Everyone was satisfied with the plan, and it was getting late. Slowly people started saying goodnight and there was only Lissa, Sparky, Antonio and Danny left here. Little Danny showed me where my room was, and Lissa was going to stay with me for the night, after a while Christian said goodnight to Lissa, and said he would be back in the morning. Isabella still wasn't back, so Antonio and Danny headed to bed and said they would see us in the morning. Lissa and I talked for a while before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Read and Review...


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanx again for all the GREAT Reviews... This is just a Ramdom Chapter on Dimitris Thoughts, but next chapter will be back to the main story... Enjoy...

* * *

**

**I Do Not Own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**Dimitri's POV**

After I walked Oskana, Mark and Babushka back to their apartment, I decided to take a walk before turning in myself, and as always I ended up at the church.

I sat in my usual seat at the back, but this time I wasn't alone, there was someone sitting a few rows up from me, a woman with light wavy hair. On closer inspection, I noticed it was Isabella. I wasn't sure if I should say anything, or just let her sit in peace; I wanted to thank her for what she is doing for Rose.

She got up from her seat and came and sat next to me.

"There is no need to thank me, she would have learnt it eventually, she is an amazing woman and I'm just here to help speed up things."

I gave her a nod in understanding. We sat there in a comfortable silence a while longer.

I was thinking about the way Roza looked after the fight, my heart was racing at the sight of her being hurt, which made me think of the way I treated her in Russia. Isabella took hold of my hand and spoke her silent words to me,

"_You have to move forward, that is living in the past; you were not responsible for your actions."_

"_I know, but I remember everything, I felt everything, I took innocent lives, I almost took Roza's life."_

She was silent for a moment, she let out a sigh before she continued.

" _We come here in this church for the same reasons, in the hope of some kind of forgiveness, I kill stirgoi, but it is still killing, I speak with the souls I had set free, they remember everything too, I will tell you the same thing I tell them. You cannot change what has happened, seek out your loved ones, let them help you heal your heart and soul, they will help you find your peace." _

Thinking about my family and Roza,a few tears had escaped my eyes, I missed my family, I missed the feeling of love, but I'm not sure if I can face them or if I deserve that feeling again. I don't feel worthy.

Isabella tried to comfort me by wrapping her arms around my shoulders, but she was too small, the tears were running down my face at a rapid pace now, so I picked her up and cradled her in my arms while I cried into her shoulder while she stroked my back. I don't know why I found comfort with her, but she knew exactly what I was feeling. I asked her,

"Have you ever had one of those dreams, where you think it is reality, and no matter how hard you try to wake up, you can't, but when you do, you are so relieved that is was actually a dream? I keep waiting to wake up and feel the relief, but I don't. "

She wrapped her arms tighter around my neck and spoke in my head,

" _I can't promise that the pain and guilt will go away Dimitri Belikov, but it will get easier to balance it all out with time. "_

When I had calmed down, she stayed where she was and she wiped the tears from my face, she asked out loud, "I think you're ready for me to show you something, will you allow me to show you?" I nodded in response.

She placed her two hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes, I could feel her hands warming up, I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen, then I felt it...

I felt feelings of immense love, longing, and loss, then betrayal, jealousy, the need to comfort, the need to hold _him_ in my arms, and the need to have the other half of my soul back, the need for my Russian God to come back to me... Wait,... WHAT! I opened my eyes in surprise. Isabella was smirking at me.

"I think you know where those feelings came from. Let your Roza in, she knows you better than yourself, she will help you heal, love should never be taken for granted, I speak from personal experience, you never know when it will be taken from you, and then it's too late."

Then her face turned from being soft, to a serious one,

"And if you tell anyone I showed you that, I will hurt you."

I chuckled, she is exactly like Roza's sister would be if she ever had one, and I'm sure she would be true to her words.

She stood up and asked if I would like to walk with her for awhile, I agreed and walked out of the church behind her, we walked to a nearby park and sat on one of the benches that gave us a clear view of the sunrise.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked me,

"I didn't think you needed to ask anything."

She continued, " I can only get what is on your mind at the time."

"Ah, ok, ask away.."

"I have nothing against Lissa, but why have you pledged your life to the princess, when she clearly did not act alone?"

It was hard to explain this one, I am grateful to everyone, but the feelings I felt during the transformation were of life, I felt the power and determination radiate from Lissa, I felt I owed my life to her, I thought of her as my saviour when she plunged that stake into my heart, there's no bond, but I felt like there was a connection at the time.

Isabella raised one of her eye brows, like I can do.

"If it was Adriano who staked you, would you feel the same?" She asked me.

"I don't honestly know, I think I would." I wasn't sure why she was asking these questions, so I asked her the same thing.

"You are shadow kissed to Antonio, you would risk your life for him, if it was Adrian who saved your life, would _you_ feel the same?"

"No." She simply said, without even thinking about it. She continued,

"I would be bonded with him yes, I would share his spirit abilities yes, but I'm not sure if Adriano would of done what Antonio has done for me. Antonio has saved my life many times, without the use of magic. He has been there every day of my life, and now Danny's life too; he would do anything to protect us even though he is a moroi. Lissa drove a stake into your heart and gave you life again. From what I was told, there were a lot of strigoi in the warehouse that night, have you not questioned why _you_ were chosen instead of someone else? "

I didn't know what to think right now, I never asked any of them why they did save me instead of somebody else, I felt I didn't deserve life, because I had taken lives.

"I wasn't saying you didn't deserve it Dimitri Belikov, do you know the story of how you came to be here? You of all people should know there is always more than just staking someone."

She stood up and kissed my forehead before walking away. I decided I would have a talk to the princess soon, I think I'm ready to hear the whole story.

* * *

**I bet you thought THAT was going in a different direction...lol, make sure you read the next chapter, I think it's time for a bit of fun... so this plot was to show that Rose can still end up with Dimitri or Adrian... hmmm, who will she chose?**

**Read and Review...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanx for the Great reviews guys... enjoy...

* * *

**

**I Do Not VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**RPOV **_Time for a bit of fun..._

The next 2 weeks flew by, I continued to stay in the apartment with Antonio and Isabella, too often I would wake up with Danny giving me slobbering kisses on my cheek, and they all thought it was cute, I did too, but I was soo not a morning person...

Dimitri was re instated as a guardian, Lissa's guardian, and after the attack, and the queen's murder she was assigned another one, Abe managed to get Pavel assigned to her, we didn't want anyone else knowing about me.

I did notice though, that Dimitri no longer looked at Lissa with worship in his eyes, Lissa said they had a long talk, but didn't go into details about it. Dimitri has talked to me a few times about random things, I try my hardest to be civil with him, but it still hurts to see him here.

The food here is GREAT, these two being Italian, I get to have a lot of pizza's, and they make the best pizza I have ever had.

They have their own routine worked out, Isabella would get up early and go to the gym before Danny would wake up, then after breakfast Antonio would go, I would of loved to see the looks on the dhampirs faces when they saw him, apparently Christian and Adrian have been joining him, and Dimitri helps them out occasionally too.

While the boys are at the gym, Mark, Oskana, Lissa and Pavel come over here, and we practice with the bond, Oskana is helping Lissa project herself into my mind, and so far it has been working, Lissa said she has a better understanding on how I feel about Adrian and Dimitri, and now she doesn't push so much for me to talk to her about it.

Isabella had been trying to get me to walk in the shadows without her holding my hand, but I just wasn't getting it. So they forced me too. By force I mean, they staged a fake attack on Lissa in the gym, and they knew I couldn't be seen around here, so there was only one way I could get to her.

Lissa didn't know anything about it, so of course when she was grabbed from behind, gagged and dragged to the gym, she thought it was real. Nobody was in the apartment with me, so I had no choice but to force myself into the shadows and run as fast as I could. But when I got there, the whole gang was standing around with smiles on their faces.

Antonio was wearing a ninja suit, he was obviously the kidnapper. I was angry, but I couldn't stay mad at them. Once I had calmed down enough, I realised why they had done it. It pushed me just enough to achieve my goal. I still swore vengeance on each and every one of them though...

When it came to me trying to use the other elements that I was suppose to receive when Lissa brought me back from the dead, like healing, all the spirit users worked with me on plants, even Adrian got better at it while doing this.

I got the hang of it after about a week, they said I was ready to try on wounds, but nobody had any. I of course volunteered sparky, but Lissa wouldn't go for it.

Isabella offered herself, but nobody wanted to hurt her, so she went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and slashed her leg, everyone gasped in horror, she had to yell at all the spirit users to stay where they were because they all went running towards her. She called my name several times before I responded; I couldn't believe she had just done that.

I managed to heal most of it, but it left a nasty scar, Antonio had to finish it off for her until there was a faint pink line. She told me I would get better at it the more I do it, but I asked her not to do that again...

They thought that since Lissa had super compulsion, that I might have a small power of it, I had tried it on everyone, but it always ended in fits of laughter, because it was so much like the staring game, to see who would blink first.

It was Oskana who came up with the idea of using the darkness power with the compulsion, she said that was when we more powerful. I was still unstable with that power, so Isabella said she would try it. It was still just as amazing to watch her change, eyes go from grey to black and the feel of the power that radiates from her, she walked up to Christian and stared into his eyes, you could see them glaze over, I whispered to her to make him cluck like a chicken. As soon as she spoke the words though, everyone in the room started clucking like a chicken except for Mark, and myself.

The 3 of us were rolling around on the floor together laughing, as soon as Isabella started laughing the compulsion stopped, and the rest of them had no idea what was going on. Huh, I guess it's a lot stronger then what we thought. I grabbed Isabella's hand, waiting for her to hear me,

"_Don't tell them yet, I wanna have some fun with this.." _

"_Rosina, what are you planning? I'm not sure I want to be involved with this."_

"_Oh c'mon, it will be fun, we will be like partners in crime.."_

She hesitantly agreed. I told her to compel them again, but just make them sit there for now. I asked Mark if he had a video camera, he said he did and went and got it, while he was doing that I told Isabella what I wanted them all to do, she agreed, she brought little Danny out of his state though, she felt it was wrong to compel her own child, he would have just as much fun watching this as we would. Mark returned with the video camera, let the show begin...

We had each of them personating a famous person, it was so hard to record it while we were laughing, and Isabella had to keep a guardian mask on though, because if she laughed, the plan would be ruined. She can laugh when we show them.

We had Adrian do Marilyn Monroe, and he was _soo_ good at it.. Dimitri was John Wayne, I thought it was fitting, Pavel was Miley Cyrus, Christian as Shikira, and he even did the hip shaking, Mark picked Jessica Lambert from Murder she Wrote for Oskana because she loved that show, and we let Danny pick for Antonio, he was Bart Simpson, and finally Lissa, we made her Austin Powers..._Yeah Baby Yeah_...

I hid the camera, and Isabella walked up to Christian, and brought everyone else out of the compulsion except him, she told him to cluck like a chicken once again, everyone looked confused for a second, then saw what was going on, and laughed. She brought him back to reality, calmed her darkness, clapped her hands, and said

"Well, now that we know that works, you all have to be here for movie night tonight! " She covered her tracks well; I am such a bad influence...

The afternoon went by quick, we all had Pizza that Isabella and Antonio had made, then it was time for the movie, they all looked at me questionably when I plugged the video camera into the TV.

Adrian was up first, he was shocked speechless, he had no idea he had done that, everyone laughed so hard, they were clutching their sides, you could hear me laughing in the back ground, he knew straight away this was my doing...

He looked at Isabella who was still laughing at him, she just shrugged her shoulders, he must of thought he was the only one we made fun of, until the others all saw themselves on there too.

Christian was by far the funniest, who knew Sparky could move his hips like that... When the show finished, I thought it would be best if I stood near Isabella, after all, she was my partner in crime... She took my hand in hers, and spoke in my head "_I'm getting mixed feelings from them Rosina, I think we better give them a minute or two." _She let go of my hand, and we waited, when they all pulled themselves together, the glares started. I put my hands up in surrender,

" I told you I was going to get revenge, you have to admit though it was funny..." Sparky stood up with fire in his hand, and I took that as my queue to disappear in the shadows, Isabella followed suit. We didn't leave the apartment though; we stayed to see their reactions. They all burst out laughing again at our sudden disappearance.

We spoke about the compulsion, and why Mark and I were not affected, everyone thought because the power of darkness couldn't be used on the shadow kissed, which makes us believe that it probably wouldn't work on strigoi as well. Nobody was willing for us to test out this theory.

The night came to an end and they all went their separate ways, we all said our goodbyes to Mark, Oskana and Yeva, they were all heading home in the morning. Isabella put Danny to bed and left, like she did every night, Antonio told me that she sits in the church, that this is her way to being close to Danny's father. I really feel for her, she has become like a sister to me, all of them have become like another family to me, little Danny included.

Antonio told me he has seen a spark come back into Isabella since she has been here, that I was able to give her what he couldn't, he said he has seen her become more of her old self than what he has seen in a long time.

I told Isabella and Antonio about the letter from the Queen, and finding the Dragomir sibling, they have contacts around the world, but not many here, they suggested I speak to Abe, he would be able to get the information that we needed.

Isabella said I was ready to go outside the wards and find Tatiana, Adrian has a house outside of court somewhere, that we will use so we can stay out of site, I just have to get over the wards, Pavel suggested I climb into the boot of the car, it will be just Isabella and I going, strigoi are still lurking out there.

I said goodnight to Antonio, as I wanted to get a goodnights sleep before tomorrow, as I will be going to speak to Tatiana and speaking to Abe, as I lay in bed, I started laughing again, today was one of the funniest days I have had in long time...

_**Read and Review...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thnks again for all the great reviews... enjoy...

* * *

**

**I Do Not own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**Still RPOV**

This morning I woke up like most mornings, wet slobbering kisses on my cheeks from Danny, so I grabbed him and started the morning ritual with tummy tickles,

"OK STOP ROSINA!" He said in between giggles. It's hard to be cranky at him for waking me up, I think they send him in on purpose.

"Mamma said you had to get up, you have a visitor."

"Ok little man, who is it?"

"Jeenie Hafaway" He didn't pronounce it properly, but I still understood. I told him to go and tell them I will be out soon; I was just going to have a shower.

I wondered what my mother wanted. Last I heard she went back to her charge where ever that was. I just hope we don't start arguing in front of everyone again. I have told Isabella the kind of relationship we have, and how she abandoned me at the academy at a young age. Both she and Antonio said I was lucky to have a mother at all, they were both given away at birth, and the fact I have my moroi father looking out for me. I wasn't about to receive any sympathy from these people.

I walked out of my room, only to find more than my mother here, Abe was with her, Lissa and Christian were too, the rest were at the gym.

"Morning guys." I said as I made my way to the table where everyone was seated. Little Danny brought me a plate with chocolate glazed dohnuts. I love this little guy.

My mother came over to me, and gave me a hug, you could have imagined the surprise I got, but I hugged her back. After I finished eating we started talking, well my mother and I did.

"What brings you here mom?" I asked her.

"You are my daughter Rosemarie, I thought I would come by and see how you were doing, Abe has been keeping me up to date with everything, I thought it was time for me to come for myself."

"No I mean, what about your charge? Is he here with you?"

Usually when she comes, she's here on business with her charge. She and Abe exchanged a look.

"I have been re assigned a new charge; I'm now Abe's guardian, so I can be here with you."

I was _soo_ not expecting that. I was about to ask her why, but before I could, I was cut off by a voice in my head, Lissa.

"_Give her a chance Rose, she wants to help, and besides, Abe needed a new guardian because I have Pavel now." _I sighed in defeat_._ She's right, and I didn't feel like starting anything at moment.

"_That's my girl, I'm proud of you Rose." _Lissa was smiling at me. I poked my tongue out at her and she laughed. My mom had a look of confusion on her face; Christian spoke to her next,

"You will get used to it, they have their own little private conversations, all of them, and it's still rude if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you Sparky." I grinned at him; Isabella cleared her throat, probably knowing we were going to get into a bantering competition,

" Rosina, when the others get back, we will be heading out of the wards, I talked to Abe about this earlier, and your mother will be coming with us, so I can be with you the whole time."

I just nodded my head in response; I knew it would have done me no good to argue the point.

"You are indeed a fast learner Rosina." Isabella said with a smirk on her face. She got up and went into the bedroom, she returned with 2 belts that held numerous weapons and handed one to me. On the belt were the words - _Sorella di tenebre_. Isabella touched my shoulder and spoke her silent words,

"_It says, sister of darkness."_ I gave her a smile; my life has taken a turn since Isabella showed up in it, I don't know where I would be if she didn't. She has helped me so much, I would be forever grateful, to her and everyone.

Isabella explained that we were to meet my mom at the court car park and climb into the boot of the car while walking in the shadows, she explained that I wasn't to go back into the shadows until we were at our destination, Janine was going to park inside the garage of Adrian's house, so we could get out unseen, then take it from there, she explained it's not easy to find someone on the other side, we can't just call them and they appear, we will have to wait, send a message out there for her to meet us, and wait. Lissa gave me two rings and said Isabella told her I might need them for the headaches if we are outside the wards too long, but not to put them on yet, I can't walk in the shadows with them on.

Everyone returned from the gym, Janine left to go get the car, Isabella said her goodbyes to Danny,

"Venite a casa da me mamma" _(come home to me mamma_)he said to her,

"Always little one" She replied to him.

Antonio and Isabella hugged and exchanged looks like they always do when speaking to each other, the same as Lissa and I, they will be able to tell the others what is happening, convenient if you ask me, there's no need for mobile phones between us four.

We disappeared into the shadows, and made our way to the car, we both climbed in the boot, lucky she is smaller than me.

I could tell when we crossed the wards, the headache appeared full force with black shadows surrounding my head, I squeezed my eyes shut and put my hands over my head, Isabella wrapped her arms around me, cradling me, she pulled one of the rings out of my pocket and placed on one of my fingers. The headache was still there, but manageable, I could see the need for two of them.

I asked her how she handled it, she told me when I learn to manage the darkness better, that I will always have it in me, it's stops the headaches and the ghosts become clearer, and easier to manage, it won't feel like they are trying to attack me. She said I was a fast learner, and by the end of the day (night) I probably wouldn't even need the rings.

About 30 minutes later, I felt the car pull to a stop; we waited for Janine to let us out. We were inside a garage, with the door closed. Isabella looked at me,

"Did you know Adrian was going to be here?" I shook my head, but I had a feeling he would have tried to be involved in it somehow. She looked a bit upset by this.

"I _am_ annoyed at him, if anything happens, we not only have to defend ourselves, but we have to protect the royal moroi too."

I haven't seen her upset at anyone yet, but only Adrian can bring that out in people, I was giggling to myself. My mother had the same expression she did; only I seemed to find this amusing.

We walked into the house, to find Adrian sitting down watching TV, both my mother and Isabella scowled at him. He came up to me and kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"Is it something I said little dhampir? They seem a bit upset I am here, in my own house I might add.." He looked over to Isabella when he said this, she shot him a death glare, and he poked his tongue out at her like a little kid, she took a step towards him and I pulled him into the other room,

"Don't push her Adrian; you will get hurt. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I don't care little dhampir, I wanted to spend some time with you, your always too busy these days with your new _mentor." _He spat the last word, I know they don't get along well, there has been a couple of times over the last few weeks where they have disagreed on things, she'll tell him to grow up, he'll tell her to get laid and so on. It reminds me of Christian and me. Except I'm the referee between these two…

"Ok Adrian, but you need to stay out of Isabella's way; I won't stop her from hurting you."

"Yes you will little dhampir, you don't want her to mess up my good looks."

He is so sure of himself. He told me to join the others, while he got us some food, he said he would try and behave, but he's not making any promises.

Janine said she was going to check on Adrian while Isabella and I did our thing.

Isabella told me to go straight into the shadows when I take the ring off before the head ache hits me.

When we went into the shadows, everything around changed colour, like it normally does, but there were people here, that were colour, Isabella gave me a re assuring smile, I walked up to one of them, they looked at me and turned away and walked out of sight.

"Not all of them will speak to us, they are not sure what we are, and some believe we should not be here, it's a matter of finding someone that is willing to speak to us, let's walk outside, and look around."

We walked outside, but there were only a few around, we walked around for about 15 minutes, I saw someone that was obviously a dhampir, or used to be, as I approached him, I recognized his face, and it was one of the guards that used to stand outside my cell. You could imagine the surprise on his face.

"You should not be here, go back to your own world, both of you." He said to us.

"I'm sorry; I can't do that until I find Queen Tatiana and speak with her." I said to him.

"She is not here." He said.

"Then where is she?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Please, I need your help." I was begging. Isabella started speaking to him,

"Why are you still here guardian? Why have you not moved on?"

"I can't move on, I have a younger brother that needs me." He said this with sorrow on his face.

"We will help you, if you help us, get a message to Queen Tatiana, tell her to meet us, tell her that Rose Hathaway wishes to speak to her, and we will help you and your brother."

"Ok, I will pass on the message, but I wish to speak with my brother, I will bring the Queen if she is willing and meet you, but my brother must be with you when I do."

We all agreed, he gave us the details of where to find his brother, we gave him the details of where to find us, we arranged to meet later on tonight.

We went back to the house, and told Janine and Adrian what was going on, the guardians name was Tyler Jones; his brother was 17 yrs old and still attending school. My mom said she knew Tyler, and was a good guardian. I couldn't go anywhere, and I couldn't be left alone, so it was decided that my mom and Adrian go to the school and try and bring him here. Adrian was able to help after all, they would let him in the school to see Tyler's Brother and my mom will pose as his guardian.

"Please try and get along, and promise you will bring Adrian back in one piece mom."

"I am a good guardian Rose, I'll keep him safe." Mom said. I didn't doubt her ability to keep him safe. Just her ability to restrain herself from hurting him.

"Don't worry little dhampir, I'll be fine, I can take care of myself."

Isabella started laughing at his statement. Here we go again….

"Are you doubting my awesome ninja skills little Izzy?"

"Of course not, you would need skills for me to doubt in the first place, but don't worry, Janine will be able to hold your bottle of vodka for you, as well as kick their arses while you're trying to kill them with your death glare."

She said while laughing, Mom was trying her hardest not to laugh too, poor Adrian.

"Or, I could give them my sexy smile and turn on my charm that makes them week in the knees, admit it Izzy, it affects you too." He said giving her a wicked grin.

"In your dreams Ivashkov."

"Oh a lot more than that happens in my dreams, but if that's an invitation, I'll show you some time."

Isabella started growling at him, I smacked the back of his head and told him to get going. He gave me an innocent smile and followed my mom out to the car…..

* * *

Read and Review...


	18. Chapter 18

**I Do Not own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**Still RPOV...**

So Isabella and I were left in the house on our own.

She said we could work on the headaches while the others were gone, and do some sparring if I wanted. I haven't done any physical exercise for weeks now, and sparring against Isabella will be different to Dimitri, but I will have ago.

"Now you have the bond working both ways, you need to speak to Lissa, tell her to find her darkness and give it to you, when you are receiving it, you must control the urge to use it straight away, and you need to learn to balance it in your mind, until it is needed." She explained to me.

"How do I do that? You make it seem so easy." I was confused on how I was supposed to manage that.

"It's hard at first, but gets easier, I will try and explain it a bit better, The darkness makes you angry, treat it like a thought and a feeling, push it aside, you know it's there and never going away, but don't think about it right now, allow yourself to feel it when you need it."

"Ok, I will try, but if I don't get it, what then?" I asked

"I will take the darkness from you, and we try again, but I would prefer you did this on your own with Lissa, when you're able to do it properly, the headaches will no longer be a problem for you, do not worry about it affecting you, there is no one here that you can hurt."

She really does sound like a mentor at times. But she knows how to push me to achieve things. At least I don't get Zen life lessons from her.

"_Ok, Liss, you there? Did you hear all that?"_

"_Yeah I'm here Rose, you sure you want to try this?"_

"_Yep, let's do this, but make it quick ok, once I take the rings off the headache will return."_

I slowly slid the ring off my finger, and instantly my head started to throb, then I could feel the darkness building and the headache easing, but the anger rise. I squeezed my eyes shut concentrating on pushing it aside; I could feel myself growling out loud, and my hands were in tight fists.

I started having flashback memories of when Lissa and I were little girls, playing with our dolls and planning weddings, they were happy memories, Lissa was showing them to me. I could feel myself calming down and the darkness getting pushed aside. I opened my eyes and Isabella was looking at me, with a smile on her face, I smiled back.

"_Thanks Liss, that really helped."_

"_Anything for you Rose." _

"How do you feel?" Isabella asked me.

"I feel ok, I can feel it's there, but Lissa sent me happy memories after the darkness, which helped me push it aside. And there's no headache. Does this mean I won't need the rings anymore?"

"You won't need them as long as you can hang onto the darkness like you are now."

I was feeling very proud of myself; I think Isabella was too, because she's still smiling at me.

"Ok, now we have that done, how about sparing?" She asked me.

We moved some of the furniture against the walls, which left a large space in the middle of the living room, I hope Adrian didn't mind. I walked into the middle of the room and turned to face Izzy, she walked up to me and stood about 5ft from me. I got down in a crouching position. She started laughing.

"What so funny?" I asked her.

"We will not be sparring like dhampirs Rosina, what is it you call me? Your shadow kissed mentor? We will be sparring shadow style.."

"Ok, what the hell is shadow style?"

"You have to fight me, in this world and in the shadows, if I disappear into the shadows when you throw a punch, it will miss me, this will teach you to use the shadows as a defence, but will teach you to use is as affectively while on the attack. Now, try to hit me."

We sparred like this for what felt like hours. I couldn't get a hit on her for a while, but I still managed to punch her cheek which left a nasty bruise. Then we switched, she managed to get a lot more hits on me, and I was feeling sore and bruised all over. I was getting better at it, I summoned a small amount of darkness for the extra strength, and managed to pin her. She was surprised at my move.

"I'm very proud at how far you are coming along with your power. This took me years, you are getting it in a few weeks, you will be a great shadow fighter Rosina, there isn't much left for me to teach you."

"But you will hang around right? You're not just going to leave straight away?" I asked her, I have become close to all three of them, and I owe a lot to her.

"We will go home eventually Rosina, I do not belong here, you have your family and friends that love you very much and would do anything for you."

"I know, but you have become part of my family, all of you, I would miss you all too much." I wasn't ready to have her leave.

"I know, we think of you as family too, but we will see each other again, you have changed my life too, I would never forget you." She smiled and hugged me.

"For now, I'm not going anywhere, at least for a while, as long as you need me we will stay. I think my son would never forgive me for leaving his zina." We both laughed at that. Danny has been calling me zina, short for Rosina, Sparky loves it, and he said there used to be a show called Zena, the warrior princess, with long dark hair.

We continued sparring, with me practicing going in and out of the darkness power and controlling myself, and a bit more of shadow fighting. My body was getting sore, I haven't done this much physical work for a while, not being able to go to the gym and keep fit hasn't been a good thing.

I placed my hand on her cheek and healed the bruise; she did the same for me. When we looked at the time, we realised we had been sparring for hours, and mom and Adrian should be back soon.

We put all the furniture back where it belonged and got something to eat from Adrian's kitchen and sat and talked about our how our meeting will go, Isabella said she would handle the conversation between Tyler and his brother; I need to concentrate on Tatiana.

My mom and Adrian walked into the kitchen a short time later, with a young dhampir behind them, he was tall and very broad, and he did look similar to the ghost known as Tyler. Adrian introduced him as Travis.

We made small talk with Travis until Adrian showed him to one of the guest rooms, Adrian said it had been arranged with the school for Travis to return tomorrow, and that someone needed to stay here with him to take him back then. We decided to talk about that later, for now, Isabella and I could feel a presence in the room. We sent Adrian to get Travis for us and we made our way into the shadows.

"Tyler? Are you here?" I asked.

"Yes, is my brother here?" He asked, just as Travis walked back into the room.

Tatiana walked into the room looking straight at me with a scowl on her face. I see some things never change...

Isabella told Tyler to follow her, she reappeared into the real world and told Travis the same; they walked into the next room and left me alone with Tatiana.

"Why have you not found the Dragomir sibling Rose? Do not make my death unjustified."

"If you know I have not found them, then you must know I was also framed for your murder." I see her attitude towards me is still the same.

"Yes I do know, and I'm sorry I can't tell you who did kill me, I was asleep at the time, all I know is that it was a moroi because they had trouble trying to stake me, and they are still within the court, I can't go over the wards, However I do know where the Dragomir sibling is."

"Ok, then where do I find the Dragomir sibling?"

"_SHE _is in Arizona, her name is Kayla, and moroi. I had found a birth certificate containing Eric Dragomir's name with a daughter named Kayla, She has her mother's last name, Lonesco. Lissa will be able to take her rightful place on the council once it is proven they are related. You must convince her to come here. That's all the information I had before I ... died..."

I wrote all this information down before I forgot. We spoke a bit more, about what Lissa could do on the council, and she asked about Ambrose. I said I didn't know, as I am suppose to be missing and am currently in hiding. I asked her again,

"Is there anything else you remember about your murder?"

"There was one thing I remember, I woke up when the pain started, and I saw blue eyes through the mask they were wearing, that's all of it, be very careful Rose."

I thanked her for her time and information, and asked if I could ask for her help again if I needed it, she told me she would if the time came. She told me to tell Adrian she misses him, and then walked away. Isabella was still in the other room, so I left her alone for now.

I filled in my mom and Adrian about what Tatiana had told me, we all knew that this would hurt Lissa when I told her.

"_It's ok Rose, I heard it all." _Lissa said in my head.

"_I'm sorry Lissa, I didn't want you to find out this way, and I wanted to tell you myself." _I could feel hurt coming from her, but not for me, for her father.

"_He still loved all of you, you know that right. I was there; I saw how much he loved his family." _

"_I know, but it still hurts." _She said.

Isabella came into the room then, with Travis behind her, he didn't look too good, his eyes were red and he was pale, she said she didn't want to leave him alone at the moment.

She told me to go back to court because Lissa needed me right now and I needed to start planning with the others about going to Arizona. She said she has already spoken to Antonio and she would stay here with Travis because it's late. In the morning she would take him back to school and then meet up with us back at court. We arranged to take Adrian's car and leave the SUV for Isabella.

My mom, Adrian and I said our goodbyes, and wished Travis all the best for his future, he thanked us all, and we made our way back to court with me in the boot.

When we got back to the guest housing, they were all waiting for us, Lissa filled them all in and they all started planning already.

Lissa was determined she was going and it wasn't open for discussion, so that meant Dimitri and Pavel were coming too, Christian won't stay behind without her, and Adrian wouldn't be left out. Antonio said he would like to join us, so that meant 4 moroi and 3 dhampirs. Antonio asked if we could arrange for another guardian to come so Isabella could have her time with Danny, she wasn't going to let him go without protection, not that he needed it, but I rang Abe, mom offered to join us too.

So the trip is organised with myself, Lissa, Christian, Antonio, Janine, Adrian, Dimitri and Pavel going, we leave tomorrow evening on Adrian's private jet.

Looks like we are going to Arizona...

* * *

Thanx for all the great reviews, keep them coming... Sorry this update took a little bit longer...


	19. Chapter 19

**I Do Not own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**Still RPOV...**

The following morning, I woke up to silence; I had my shower and walked out to the kitchen. No one was around, but there was a note,

_Dear Rosina,_

_We have gone to the gym for our usual workout; Isabella will be back soon and will meet us at the gym to pick up Danny. We didn't want to wake you._

_Antonio xo_

Now that I could walk the shadows on my own, I thought I could go down there to see how they were all going, and I was curious to see Adrian and Sparky in action. I quickly checked on Lissa through the bond, and found she was still in bed, so I faded into the shadows and made my way down there.

I walked into the gym, and stood off to the side, no one could see me anyway, and watched Antonio giving instructions. They all had their shirts off, including Dimitri. He still looks like the Russian god I always thought him to be...

Adrian and Christian actually have muscles now, not as much as Dimitri and Antonio, but definitely defined curves on their stomachs. Little Danny looked like he was enjoying the male bonding time because he had his little shirt off too..

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, it frightened the hell out of me because no one can see me or touch me at the moment unless they are a ghost, and they can't get past the wards.

"I didn't mean the scare you Rosina, but I was curious to see why you're spying?" It was Isabella, she had one eye brow raised at me.

"I wanted to see how Adrian and Christian were going with their training, they are looking good don't you think?" I asked her, trying to distract her from noticing me looking at Dimitri.

She looked at both of them, then looked down to Danny and laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"My little man is looking mighty strong, he's growing up too fast." She said, I nodded my head in agreement.

"Antonio knows we are here, but the others don't. They are about to spar, did you want to watch from the shadows or join in? No one is in here at the moment."

She asked me. I looked around and no one was in here except for us. So being Rose Hathaway, I walked up behind Christian and Adrian and left the shadows.

"BOO!"

"Little Dhampir, that wasn't nice." Said Adrian holding his hand over his heart.

"Stop doing that Rose, one of these days I'm going to really hurt you!" Said Christian.

"So you keep saying Sparky." I rolled my eyes at him, while I was still laughing.

Isabella was saying her quiet hello's to Danny and Antonio and Dimitri was standing next to them. Isabella looked at me and turned to Dimitri,

"Rosina and I did some sparing yesterday, I was wondering if she could try her new moves with someone who knows how she fights?"

Dimitri looked at me to see my reaction, I shrugged my shoulders, and he nodded. Isabella winked at me. She had noticed, I will have to have a talk with her later...

They all moved off to the side, I took my shoes off, heals weren't good for the mats. Dimitri got into position in front of me; I just stood there waiting for him to make a move.

He lunged at me, I blocked it easily, but then he got a hit on my ribs, I threw a few punches at him and he blocked them easily, so I thought I would start using the shadows to block his moves. He started missing me with his hits, but was still able to block mine; he seemed to know what my next move was, even using the shadows. If I wanted to win this, I would have to start a new strategy.

So I pulled some darkness, and found my moves were getting faster, he was having trouble anticipating where I was going to strike next, and he wasn't able to block all of my hits now. I disappeared into the shadows, did a hand stand ready to grab around his neck, he didn't see it coming, I threw him to the floor, he landed with a thud and I pinned him.

"You almost got the better of me comrade."

I said to him while still holding him on the floor. He smiled at me, and something passed between us while were looking into each other's eyes...

Antonio spoke,

"Someone's coming Rose."

I disappeared into the shadows. Isabella walked over to Dimitri and helped him up when someone was walking through the door. It was Tasha.

"Dimka, Lissa told me you were all here, and who is this?"

She said looking at Isabella with curious eyes. Danny ran up to Isabella and clung to her leg, Tasha looked down to him then back to Dimitri waiting for an answer.

"This is Isabella, Rose's friend I told you about remember? And this is her son Danny." He said introducing them.

"Oh, nice to finally meet you, Dimka has told me about you, I'm sorry for what's happened to Rose, I thought of her as a friend too."

Tasha said but her facial expressions didn't match her words. So I guess they didn't tell Tasha I was ok. Antonio walked up to Isabella and bent down to pick Danny up,

"It's nice to see you again Antonio, I hope my nephew has been listening to your lessons."

She had obviously met him before. He looked at her with a blank expression,

"Yes, he has come a long way; he is a very fast learner."

He turned and took a few steps away and stood next to Adrian. He looked a bit worried.

Tasha gave Christian a kiss on the cheek, and went back to Dimitri and looked at Isabella. She was looking between the two before she started speaking to Dimitri again.

"Lissa told me you were all going this afternoon for a getaway. You didn't mention it to me, I was wondering if I could join you?"

"I'm sorry Tasha, but it's just for a few days, and Christian wanted to take Lissa away from here, with everything that has happened lately, they need a break." He was lying to her for me, Tasha looked at Isabella.

"You will be joining them?" She asked in a very unpleasant manner.

"No, as Dimitri said, Christian is taking Lissa away for a few days. They need their alone time, and he is Lissa's guardian so he has to go." Isabella matched her tone.

The air was getting tense at the moment. Isabella looked over to Antonio in a questioning manner. They were discussing something between themselves. Adrian must have sensed something, because he walked over to Isabella and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she didn't fight him off.

"I'm staying behind with Isabella, Antonio is joining them, and he has business to attend to at their destination. But this trip was meant for just Lissa and Christian, I'm sure he doesn't want his Aunt to tag along and interrupt their alone time." Adrian looked to Christian for help,

"I'm sorry Aunt, but their right, I wanted to do something for Lissa to help cheer her up, if she didn't have to have guardians, then Dimitri would be staying behind too, maybe next time?" He didn't like lying to her, but her facial expressions softened at Christians' comment.

"Ok, next time then, Dimka, mind joining me for lunch before you leave?" She was looking at him with longing.

"Sure Tasha, I'll see you then."

Tasha said good bye to everyone, and turned to leave, she stopped for a second and looked down, she was looking at my shoes. _Shit._ She looked at Isabella's feet and noticed she already had shoes on. She gave Isabella one last look over before walking all the way out.

Isabella pushed Adrian off her and turned to Antonio.

"You have met her before, did that happen then?" She looked a bit annoyed.

"No." That was all he said. Everyone was looking between the two of them waiting for answers. I stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked, Isabella sighed, and looked at me,

"I'm not sure, but she doesn't like me one bit, she loves her _Dimka_ here, and feels I am taking him away from her, and when Adrian put his arm around me, she made a reference about me being just like you Rosina, but there was something else there, she was hiding something."

Adrian spoke next,

"There was something off in her aura, I don't know what it was, but Belikov's aura changed too when she was near him. And there was definitely hate towards little Izzy here. Looks like you and me will be spending alone time ourselves now that I'm staying."

He was smirking at Isabella when he said this, she just rolled her eyes.

"No, you can go Adrian, I will stay with Isabella, I didn't like the feelings that were radiating from Tasha towards her. I would feel better if I stayed." Antonio still looked worried.

"No Antonio, you never get to go anywhere without Danny and me, go and enjoy yourself please, we will be fine, I will even let _him_ hang around if it will make you feel better."

She said pointing to Adrian. Antonio sighed in defeat,

"Ok, but please be safe, keep her safe Adrian, and stay out of trouble Isabella" He kissed her on her forehead.

"Does that mean dino can come stay mamma?" Danny said while still in Antonio's arms, he looked at his mother with hope, but Antonio answered.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

He answered. Both Isabella and Adrian started protesting, but Antonio didn't let it up, he said he would stay if Adrian didn't stay with her. Sometimes it's hard to decide who the guardian between them two is. Right on queue my stomach started growling, and everyone laughed.

"Time for breakfast?" Dimitri asked me,

"Sure is comrade, c'mon, let's go, we all have to pack too." I said to everyone. We could finish this talk later. Dimitri and Christian had been quiet through the whole Tasha discussion.

Janine and Abe joined us for breakfast, it was decided that since Adrian was staying behind, there was no need for Janine to come, once we told them what happened at the gym with Tasha, Abe told Adrian to ring him if anything seemed off at all and he would be there.

The afternoon went by quick, Dimitri went and had lunch with Tasha, and not long after we had to board the plane. All the dhampirs were paired with a moroi, I was paired with Antonio because if I need to go in the shadows, he could sort of sense where I was, Lissa couldn't yet. Lissa was paired with Dimitri of course and Christian with Pavel. Lissa and Christian were going to be together during the whole trip anyway so I didn't mind being paired with Antonio.

We arrived in Arizona, and made our way to the hotel, it was very late and we were going to start looking for Kayla first thing in the morning. Adrian had organised for us to be in the penthouse of course, so there were enough rooms, with beds for all of us, Dimitri and Pavel were sharing, I shared with Antonio, and Lissa and Christian took the master bedroom.

I had woken up during the night to find Antonio sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. No response. I got up and sat next to him and placed my hand on his arm,

"Antonio?" Nothing, I bent my head down to find his eyes glazed over, he wasn't here, he was with Isabella, something must be wrong. I started shaking him and calling his name, still nothing, I was panicking now. I picked up my phone and dialled Adrian's number. Someone answered after the first ring.

"Adrian, what's happened? Is Danny and Isabella alright? Antonio isn't responding, tell me what's wrong." I said in a rush.

"Rose? Is that you?" It was Janine.

"Mom? Where's Adrian? What's going on?"

"Rose calm down, Danny is fine, I have him, Adrian and your father is with Isabella, everything is fine now, I'm sure Antonio will be back with you soon and let you know, I have to go." She hung up. That didn't tell me anything. Just then Antonio started moving, he got up and started pacing.

"Antonio?" I asked again.

He looked at me and walked out the door; he walked straight up to Dimitri's and Pavel's bedroom door and kicked it opened. They both came running out with stakes in hand, when they saw it was just me and Antonio they let their guard down. Lissa and Christian ran out of their room wondering what the commotion was. Antonio was angry, he started pacing again.

"Rose what's going on?" Lissa asked me.

"I don't know yet Liss, something's happened, Antonio won't say anything." He stopped pacing, and walked up to Dimitri, he could see how angry he was and even took a step back.

"Someone knew how to get to Isabella; they knew how to stop her from using her powers." He spat at Dimitri.

Lissa gasped. I could feel guilty emotions coming from her. I looked over to her.

"Liss?" Antonio moved away from Dimitri and everyone turned to look at Lissa,

"What happened Antonio?" Lissa asked him.

"I saw everything, I saw what they did to her, they stabbed a spirit infused knife into her so she couldn't do anything."

He sat again, and put his head in his hands. Realisation hit me, stabbed?

"Is she alright?" I rushed over to him with worry on my face. He looked up at me,

"She will be, Adrian is healing her, Janine and Abe are there too."

**Sorry to cut it there... Next chapter will be Adrian's point of view so you get a better picture of what happened... Stay Tuned...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Do Not own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**Adrian's POV...**

I woke up half way through the night with little hands smacking my face; I was staying in Rose's room while she's away.

"Wake up dino, please, mamma's hurt." He was crying and panicking, he must have been trying to wake me up for a while.

"Danny? What's wrong?" I asked while I sat up.

"Mamma's hurt, you have to help her."

I got up off the bed and grabbed my phone, I dialled Abe's number, I gave the phone to little Danny.

"Remember Zena's daddy? He will answer, tell him to come here, and don't leave this room understand?"

He nodded his little tear streaked face at me. I put my jeans on and ran out the bedroom door, I stopped, I could see Isabella's door slightly open and a muffled noise coming from her room, _shit_, what do I do? Abe and Janine burst through the front door with several guardians behind them.

"What's happened? Where are they?" Abe asked me,

"I don't know, but Danny's in there and said Isabella is hurt." I said pointing to the bedroom where I came from, we heard the muffled noise again. Janine went into the direction of Danny and Abe and I followed the muffled noise with the guardians behind us.

Abe silently pushed on Isabella's door so it opened a bit further, the room appeared empty except for Isabella on the bed. Abe turned the light on and we both gasped in horror.

She was tied to the bed, each limb on each bed post, she had a knife sticking out of her thigh, her face was bruised up and blood all over her stomach. She was gagged. That's what the muffled noise was.

The guardians that followed us in started looking around for anything else before Abe ran over to her and started undoing her restraints. Once the gag was removed she starting screaming for Danny hysterically.

Abe grabbed her and held her in his arms,

"Sshhh, Danny's ok, Janine has him, and he's fine."

She was searching our eyes for any trace of doubt. She must of realised we were telling her the truth because she relaxed a little but still looked at the door longingly to go out there. She looked down at her leg,

"Can you get that thing out of me?"

I nodded, Abe still had hold of her, and he grabbed the knife ready to pull, while I crouched down in front of them ready to heal the deep wound. He pulled it out fast and Isabella growled, I healed it before she lost too much blood from it. I saw the knife in Abe's hand and asked if I could look at it, it looked different.

"It's been infused with spirit. That's why you couldn't go into the shadows?" I asked looking at Isabella. She nodded.

She got up and walked into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and got under it clothes and all leaving the door open. She called out for me The blood on her stomach washed away leaving cuts. She turned to face me,

"It didn't feel like random cutting, does it say anything?"

She asked, I looked down to her stomach and the cuts on there made words, I called out to Abe to come in. He looked a bit uncomfortable standing there until he saw her stomach. She asked again with a bit more force in her voice.

"What does it say?"

_I'm coming _

_for you Rose_

I read it out to her, she looked down to see if I was telling the truth, and Abe looked at me with concern.

"Help her clean up then join us in the living room, don't worry about Danny, we have him safe, take your time then you can tell us what happened." He walked out closing the door behind him.

"Can I heal you now?" I asked her. She nodded. I placed my hands on her face and started healing the cuts and bruises that were there.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't hear anything."

I said to her in a rush. Antonio is going to fry my ass for this, and so he should, I hope Rose they keep Rose safe.

"It wasn't your fault, I'll be ok."

She turned around and let the water run down her face. You couldn't see the tears but I could tell they were there. I climbed in behind her, and she didn't push me away, I reached my hands around to her stomach and healed the cuts, she turned around and leaned into my chest, I had to ask the question I was thinking when I saw her tied up like that,

"Did they... touch you?" She stiffened.

"No... just ...Cutting." I felt relieved.

I felt awkward standing here with her like this, what do I do? I'm not good at this comforting thing if isn't Rose.

I saw the shampoo bottle, girls like it when they have their hair done right? What the hell do I know, I'll give it a try.

I pushed her back a little so the water was running in her hair; I pulled her hair tie out gently and started shampooing her hair while she was still leaning on me.

"Is this ok?" I asked her, she nodded.

She leaned her head back while I washed that out and conditioned it; her hair went all the way down to her waste when wet, it has several different light shades in it, I was being as gentle as I could. I looked down to her face to see her reaction but noticed her wet torn shirt...

"Umm, I'll wait outside."

I had to draw the line there before I got into trouble... I got out as quick as I could and shut the shower screen door, my jeans were soaked, and I grabbed some towels and made my way to my room to change.

I went back into her room when I was done and she was sitting on the end of the bed, her eyes were glazed over, I'm guessing she's talking with Antonio; it's the same look Rose gets when she's with Lissa.

I took the brush from her and brushed her hair softly. She stood up and took the brush from my hand and said thank you. I followed her out into the living room.

Danny jumped out of Janine's arms and into Isabella's and started crying,

"Sshhh bambino, mamma's ok."

She sat down with him and he lifted her shirt to look at her stomach and touched it. She cradled him and stoked his hair. We all sat there quietly while she rocked him, after a while he fell asleep in her arms.

"Want to tell us what happened in there?" Abe asked.

She stood up and placed Danny in the chair she was sitting in with a pillow and put a blanket over him. She motioned for us to join her in the dining room.

"I went to bed early, and woke up with a sharp pain in my leg, you saw what that was from, I jumped out of bed, and was facing 5 figures all wearing black with masks. They weren't strigoi, they were dhampirs, I started punching and kicking, and they all jumped me at the same time. They kept hitting my face until I was out; I woke up tied to the bed and gagged. I tried going into the shadows, I even tried using darkness, and nothing was happening, I figured the knife in my leg had something to do with it. Antonio was with me, he said it felt like spirit in the knife. Four of them were holding me down when the smaller one came over to me and ripped the front of my shirt and started carving something in my skin, it felt like hot knifes all over my stomach." She started rubbing her stomach. She continued,

"The feelings that were coming from them were different from what I have felt before. They felt the need to obey and please, Antonio said that's what people feel like when under compulsion. None of them said anything, they left through the door, I thought they were looking for... others in the apartment."She was looking at Danny sleeping in the chair with a concerned look on her face.

"That's what happened, but..."

"But what?" I asked her.

"Antonio figured out that it had to be one of us that told someone about the darkness power, that's how they knew to use the knife on me. He thought it was Dimitri at first, he thought he had told Tasha. He is very angry and woke everyone up; it turns out it was Lissa, Tasha had gone to see Lissa that morning before coming to the gym. Dimitri had mentioned I was a friend of Rose's, and she wanted to know more about me, so she went to Lissa for information. Lissa didn't tell her too much, just about using the darkness instead of trying to reduce it with spirit infused items. But I don't think Tasha is behind this, she was jealous, but not crazy enough to pull this off."

"But the message they left, they know Rose is alive." Abe mentioned.

"What message?" Asked Janine.

"The carvings on her stomach was a message." I said. Abe continued,

"It said _I'm coming for you Rose."_

"Does she know? Is Rose ok?" Janine asked.

Isabella nodded her head,

"Antonio knows, he saw it all happen, he's going to tell them all in the morning, he doesn't want to worry them now, she's safe."

"I don't think Isabella was a target, they just wanted to make sure we got the message" Abe said. "I don't want you staying here for now, is there somewhere else you can go?" Abe asked Isabella. I spoke up,

"Both of them are coming to stay in my apartment." I said, I wasn't going to ask her in case she objected.

"Ok, I will send a guardian to stand outside the door, now that's settled let's get some rest and discuss this more later." He stood up and kissed Isabella on the forehead,

"I'm sorry this happened." He said before walking out with Janine and another guardian. The other guardian was standing near Danny. I got up and asked,

"You ready? We will come back in the morning and get some things for you then."

She nodded and walked over to pick Danny up. She carried him in her arms while she followed me, the guardian was behind her, and I think his name was Mathew.

Once inside I showed her to my bed, I live alone, I don't accommodate for guests, so my bed is the only one.

"I hope you don't mind sharing with Danny, I'll take the couch.

I said while shrugging. She shook her head and pulled the covers back, she laid down with Danny still in her arms. I sat down next to her to make sure she was ok. She reached for my hand and spoke silently in my head,

"_Thank you Adriano_."

"_Don't thank me, I was asked to keep you safe, and I failed_."

"_It wasn't your fault, I'm just glad no one else got hurt_, _but we have to protect Rose even more now_."

She let go of my hand before I could respond. So I just sighed and made my way to the couch with a pillow and blanket and tried to sleep.

I must have eventually fallen asleep, because I woke up much later hearing whispers.

"Can I wake him mamma?"

"No baby let him sleep."

I tried to peak through my eyelids at them, but was caught,

"He's awake mamma, now can I?" She laughed and let him go; Danny started giving me slobbering kisses all over my face. I have to admit it's a lot better than getting smacked. I grabbed him and started blowing raspberries on his belly.

He had such a high pitched giggle, way too early in the morning for that, so I stopped. He jumped off the bed and started running around the room saying something about the TV. Isabella sat down near me, I looked at her,

"Are you ok?" I asked her,

"Yeah"

She replied while reaching her hand over and gently wiping my face from Danny slobber, I reached up and placed my hand over hers, we were looking at each other.

She pulled her hand back so quick and stood up; I wasn't sure what just happened. I think we had a _moment_. I didn't think it was _that _bad, but something seemed to really freak her out about it.

I got dressed in my bedroom and went out to the living room, Danny was watching cartoons on the TV, and Isabella was talking to Mathew at the door. A few minutes later he left and she came back inside.

"Antonio said to call him; he needs to speak to you." She said. She didn't look at me. So I pulled my phone out and dialled his number.

"Adrian?" It was Rose who answered.

"Hello little dhampir, how's things going on your end?"

"Fine, we have a lead on Kayla we are checking out this morning, how's Isabella?"

"She's ok, a bit quiet but ok." I said looking at her sitting on the couch with Danny.

"Ok, well I will put Antonio on, take care Adrian, will see you when we get back."

"Ok, little dhampir, be careful." She replied with _always _and handed the phone over to Antonio. Before he said anything I started apologising,

"It's ok Adriano, it wasn't your fault, and we are just glad no one else got hurt, but you pulled through for her and I wanted to thank you for taking care of them."

Before I could interrupt he continued, these Italians can be frustrating,

"I wanted to ask something of you though, remember Oskana teaching you how to mind sweep?"

"Yes, but I was never really good at it."

"I want you to try it on Tasha, I know Isabella doesn't think she's involved, But I would like to know for sure."

"Ok, I will try, but no guarantees' it will work."

"Oh, and one more thing." Antonio said.

"Yes?"

" She's hiding something from us, keep an eye on her today, I have a feeling she is going to do something she shouldn't because she's blocking things from me right now." He said good luck and hung up.

I looked over to Isabella, she had an angry look on her face, and I'm guessing she heard Antonio. I wasn't going to push her to tell me about it.

"I'm sorry I don't have food, so I will take you both out for breakfast, sound good?"

Little Danny was excited, but Isabella just followed along.

After we ate she said she wanted to call in and see Janine and Abe. She asked them to watch Danny for little bit while she sorted some things out. I followed her out the door; she turned around to say something,

"I know he told you to watch me, I don't need a babysitter, and I am a big girl."

"I'm going where you're going, no discussions about it." I was biting my tongue holding back saying something about her height which would surely land me a few hits.

We walked halfway across the court to the guardian rooms; she walked slowly past each door before stopping in front of one. She knocked, Eddie answered it.

"Hey Adrian! And your Isabella right?" He said,

"Yes, do you mind if we come in?" She asked him, He opened the door wider to let us in, inside Mia was sitting on the couch. Eddie introduced Isabella to Mia and said Hi to me.

Isabella moved so fast I had trouble seeing what was going on, she had Eddie by the neck pinned up against the wall, and he tried fighting her off but couldn't.

"What the hell Izzy?" I asked her, Mia didn't do anything, she was frozen.

Isabella ripped Eddie's shirt open, and down his chest were day old scratch marks.

"If you check Mia's arm you will find my teeth marks."

She said to me. I walked over to Mia and pushed her sleeves up; on her right arm was a bite mark.

"Ok, let's not panic, let Eddie go, you said yourself they were under compulsion." I said trying not to panic myself. She knew these two were there last night and didn't say anything. She didn't let him go, Eddie was pleading with me with his eyes, Isabella's eyes were black, I walked over and put a hand on her arm,

"Let him go, please Isabella." I pleaded softly with her.

Her eyes started to change colour back to the vivid blue that belongs there and let him go. Eddie was clutching at his neck.

"Take a seat guys, you probably want an explanation to all this."

I said while waving my arm at little Izzy. She was glaring at Mia; I put my arm around her chest and pulled her back, to stop her from doing anything else. Both Eddie and Mia were looking at Izzy like she was a crazy bitch, I suppose to them she is.

"Do you two remember how you got those marks?"

I asked them, they both looked at what I was talking about and shook their heads. Isabella tried to step forward, but I held her tighter.

"I can make them remember." She hissed through gritted teeth. Just then my phone started ringing. I flipped it open,

"So not a good time dude" I said to whoever was on the other end of it.

"Put her on the phone." It was an angry Italian. I gave her the phone; she already knew who it was, she snatched the phone and started yelling into it in Italian.

She handed the phone back to me and walked out the door and slammed it shut, I put the phone to my ear, and listened to what he said to me. I said ok and flipped the phone shut.

I stood in front of Eddie and Mia,

"You will forget we were ever here understand?" Their eyes glazed over and nodded their heads. I followed Isabella out the door, but closed it quietly. I couldn't see her anywhere. I opened my phone and dialled the last caller,

"It's done, now where did she go?"

"Thank you Adrian, she's gone to the gym, she's very angry." I thought _no shit_.. The near deaths of these two and all the yelling was supposed to mean she's happy?

"So what now? She knows they were involved." I said to him.

"We will sort it out when we all get back, for now, I think it's best we don't let anyone know that _WE_ know who was involved. She figured out that Eddie was the only other one that knew about Rose, someone is using him for information and I don't think he is aware of it, I won't tell Rose until we are back, this will upset her even more, she already feels it's her fault for what happened to Isabella, I have to go, I will speak to you soon."

I closed the phone and made my way to the gym.

I found her using the punching bags, she had changed her clothes into a sports bra and shorts and she was pounding that bag like there was no tomorrow, until it fell from its brace. She stepped to the side and started on the next one. I figured she was going to be here for a while, so I thought I would go to the cafe and wait before approaching her.

I went back into the gym and she was on the same bag from when I left. There were a few lust filled eyes around the gym watching her pound the crap out of that thing, she has a body that most girls would kill for, and by the looks of things I'm not the only one that noticed. She stopped and grabbed the bag and rested her head on it panting for breathe.

"Feel better?" I asked her. Her head snapped over to where I was sitting.

"How long have you been there?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"Long enough, I did leave for a while and came back."

She walked over and sat down beside me, she was all sweaty and still breathing hard and started removing her gloves.

"Look Adrian, you don't have to do this, I'm not anyone's responsibility, I promised Antonio I wouldn't do anything stupid." She said.

"You're just worried you might start liking me if I hang around." I said to her smirking.

"pfft, not likely Ivashkov." She got up and headed for the doors.

"Where are you going now?" I asked running after her.

"I need to shower and spend time with my son. "She said without stopping.

**Ok, I know this was a long chapter, but I wanted to try and fit in 1 so I can go back to Rose's POV. Don't forget to review...**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Do Not own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**Roses' POV**

It had been a long night, Antonio had told us what happened to Isabella, and the message that had been gruesomely left for me, the fact she had been stabbed with a spirit infused knife to stop the darkness was even scarier. As far as we knew, nobody outside our group knew anything about it. We were proved wrong. This all happened because they wanted me to get their message, I know she's ok, but what if this is just the beginning of what's to come. This person is going to great lengths to see me dead. What the hell did I do?

Antonio has been out to it a lot this morning, I think things between him and Isabella are a bit tense at the moment, I know he's worrying about her, I even heard him arguing on the phone in Italian, when he noticed me listening he walked away. I had asked if everything is ok, he said yeah, and was something that could wait until we got back to court, so I let it drop.

Dimitri had contacted one his old guardian friends here in Arizona, and asked for some information on moroi families with the last name Lonesco, there were around 17 different addresses. We had narrowed it down to 9, when we excluded the married men; we were looking for a female with that maiden name. So we started searching these addresses.

We had been to 3 different addresses so far with the last name Lonesco and came up empty, but the last house we went too said they remember a girl named Kayla Lonesco, she said her son had gone to school with her, and had the same last name, everyone thought they were related. She had rang her son for us and he gave us her last known address. We weren't sure how old Kayla was, I assumed she would be younger than Lissa, so I asked how old her son was.

"He's 22, he's just finished studying to be a lawyer." She replied with pride in her eyes.

I could feel the shock coming from Lissa mixed with my own, this girl was older than what we thought.

As we pulled up to the address, It was decided that just Lissa and I would go, we didn't want to frighten her with this many people just in case it is who we were looking for.

I knocked on the door and a little girl answered, she had blonde ringlets and jade green eyes, you could almost mistake her for Lissa's daughter. Lissa stood there in shock, unable to speak,

"Hi, my name is Rose, is your mommy or daddy home?"

"Hello, my name is Lilly." She looked behind her and called for her mother. A tall moroi woman who looked similar to the little girl came walking up behind her; she stopped frozen when she caught sight of Lissa.

"Lilly, go back into the play room please." She said with a firm voice while keeping her eyes on Lissa. It was a while before any one said anything; the two were staring at each other.

"_Liss_?" I said through the bond. She cleared her throat.

"Umm, hi, my name is Lissa Dragomir and this is Rose, are you Kayla?" She asked.

"Yes, I know who you are Vasalissa, nice to meet you Rose, I think we should talk, come in."

She moved to the side so we could go in, she shut the door and we followed her down a hallway that took us into the living room. She pointed to the chairs,

"Take a seat." She sat down herself.

"You know who I am Vasalissa?" She asked looking at her.

"Sort of, we had the same father." Lissa said to her.

"Yes, that's right, I never knew him, but I knew _of_ him. Both my parents were very young when I was conceived, they hardly knew each other, my mother tried raising me on her own, but she was so young herself, so my grandparents did. Your father knew about me, but he had come to an agreement with my grandparents that he would stay away so everyone could move on with their lives. As you know, he did. My mother did eventually too, but did not conceive any more children. When I was a teenager, I tracked down Eric, but when I saw his wife and 2 children with him, and saw how much he loved you all, I didn't want to destroy what you all had. So I kept my distance and didn't make contact. That's how I know who you are. I'm truly sorry for your loss Vasalissa, I know you lost them all, I was going to contact you after the accident, but I thought it would of added salt to your already open wounds. But I am curious, how did you find out about me?"

"I didn't, Rose found out after the Queen was murdered, and some files went missing of my ... our fathers from the alchemist's, Rose is the one that tracked you down."

"Did the queen's murder have anything to do with this?" She asked a bit worried. Lissa looked to me for answers.

"We're not sure." I answered. She looked to me, her eyes started changing, a look of recognition crossed her face and she gasped.

"You're the one that was accused of the Queens murder and now presumed dead!" She was shrieking now looking panicked.

"_Rose what do we do_?" Liss asked through the bond.

"_If she doesn't calm down, you're going to have to use compulsion on her Liss._"

I stood up and held my hands up in a surrendering manner, and tried talking,

"I was framed, I didn't kill her I swear, please calm down and let me explain."

She just sat there staring at me,

"Where do I start?" I asked no one in particular,

"From the beginning, if I'm not satisfied with your explanation, then I'm sorry, I will call the courts guardians and turn you in." She said in a firm clear voice.

So I told her everything, about the age decree, the night of the murder, Abe, the letter, Isabella, the attack at court and me speaking with the Queen. She sat there and took it all in, she would ask a question every now and then and I would answer them the best I could. Lissa answered the ones about the council.

"Ok" She said. "So this isn't a social visit then, you need me to help you get on the council right?"

"Yes, but please, I would like nothing more than to get to know you, I don't want this visit to be just about me getting on the council, that is your decision to make and I would like to see you again even if you decide to not support me on this." Lissa said.

"Let me think about this for a while, give me a day or two to process all this, but I would like you to come back tomorrow so we could get to know each other a bit better though if that's alright? "

"I would like that, what time?" Lissa asked.

"How about we have lunch together?" She said looking at Lissa.

"I would like that."

"_Sorry Rose_, do you mind if I come alone?" Liss said through the bond. I gave her a look that said we would discuss it later.

We said our goodbye's and arranged to bring Lissa back here tomorrow and made our way back out the car where all the guys gave us a look of relief.

"Thank god! I thought Rose might have got you lost or worse! "Said Christian. I smacked the back of his head.

"So, what happened? You were in there for a while." Asked Dimitri. Lissa's face was beaming.

"Yep, that was her!" She squealed like a little kid at Christmas.

We said we would tell them everything when we got back to hotel, we were all hungry, well I was anyway.

After we ate dinner we all stayed sitting around the table and listened to Lissa talk about her sister, she told them what happened, and that she had recognized me. She told them that she wanted her to join her for lunch tomorrow so they could get to know each other better. Christian objected to her going on her own, because she had only just met her, Dimitri did too.

"I'm not some little kid that needs babysitting, she's my sister!" She was exclaiming.

"If you all remember I have staked a strigoi!" She was pointing at Dimitri.

I spoke up next,

"That hardly makes you qualified to protect yourself Liss if anything is to happen." Her anger spiked.

"Calm down Liss, I'm not saying that anything will happen, we just want to make sure your safe, we only just met her today, I would feel better knowing that we took the right precautions." I said to her.

"I'm not completely defenceless Rose" She said, she was still angry and continued,

"I staked _him_ didn't I?"

"Yes you did Lissa." I said looking down at my hands in my lap.

"I'm going tomorrow on my _own_, I don't need _your_ protection."

She was glaring at me when she said this; her feelings coming through the bond were telling me that she really felt that way, that she doesn't need me to protect her.

Maybe she's right, maybe I need her more than she needs me, she has Dimitri and Pavel now, maybe she doesn't need me at all. I wanted my alone time to think, so I disappeared into the shadows and walked out onto the balcony. I could hear Christian talking to Lissa.

"Why did you say that to her Liss?"

"I know, I really didn't mean it to sound like that, but..."

"But what Liss?" Christian asked.

"But why does everything have to be about what Rose wants?" She said very quietly, I wasn't even sure I heard right.

"Liss? Do you hear yourself?" Christian asked.

"I know it's selfish, but what about me? I know she thinks I'm not capable of looking after myself, and she always tells me what's best for me. But what about what I think?"

I had no idea she felt like this, she must have been blocking it from me. I was wondering when she actually started feeling this way. I was shocked...

Christian got up from his seat and looked down at her.

"I'm shocked Lissa, I know Rose and I aren't the closest, but everything she does is for you, she's always thinking about you, And _you_..." He said pointing to Dimitri,

"Are no different to her," pointing to Lissa,

"Both of you don't give her credit for what she did for both of you, she had risked her life numerous times and apparently still is, for you. And you act like this isn't about what you want Lissa? You wouldn't even know you had a sister if it wasn't for Rose! She has always put your life before her own. I'm embarrassed right now to be standing in the same room as you!"

And he walked out onto the balcony where I was, trying to calm down his breathing.

I wasn't sure what to do, tell him thank you or butt the hell out? But if I showed myself I think he would be angry at me for hiding and hearing what he said. Never in a million years did I ever think that Christian Ozera would say nice things about _ME._

Someone followed him out though after a few minutes, it was Dimitri.

"I'm sorry Christian. I'm sure Lissa didn't mean anything by it, she doesn't like feeling vulnerable." He said to him.

"Don't make excuses for her Belikov, she was perfectly clear in her wordings and meant every word she said, you people are really blind sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't need spirit powers to be able to see what's going on around here, Rose is doing all this for Lissa, it's no different for what she did for you and look how that turned out. You're all pushing her out of your lives one by one, and for what? For your own selfish reasons. She went to hell and back for you and you rejected her, now Lissa is headed in the same direction, do you all hate her that much?" He asked him.

"I don't hate her, I ..."

"You what Belikov? Don't tell me you love her, because if this is what you think love is, you have a huge lesson to learn my friend, you don't push your loved ones away like you have done, and Lissa is doing it right now." Christian is amazing me right now, I have never seen this side of him.

"It's complicated..." Dimitri said.

"No, it's not, it's either love, or it's not.. plain and simple.." He walked back inside and went into his bedroom walking past Lissa. Dimitri sighed and leaned against the railing.

"plain and simple, and never fades..." he whispered...

* * *

Thanx for all the great reviews, keep them coming...


	22. Chapter 22

**I Do Not own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**Still RPOV...**

We were on way home to court with Kayla, Lilly and her husband Jonathon.

After the other night's conversation taking a turn, I backed off with the protecting Lissa thing, but Pavel and Dimitri didn't. In the end, Christian went with her, they said he is her boyfriend after all and Kayla would probably like to meet him. They were right, and her lunch went well.

Kayla decided she would come back to court with us for a few days, but leave after that, she said it was just too dangerous for her to have her family there at the moment. I agree with her.

I sat up at the back of the plane away from everyone, Antonio was getting along great with Jonathon, and kids seem to love him, Pavel was sitting behind Lissa and Kayla, and Dimitri was in front, Christian sat amongst them looking uncomfortable.

Things are still a bit un easy with Liss and I, We spoke about her feeling inadequate, and I told her I didn't mean to make her feel that way, she apologised to me for the other night, but something was still a bit off, but I won't push it for now, she's happy right now, she adores little Lilly, and can't get over the resemblances between her and herself, Kayla looks like her too, but has darker hair and refined features and a bit taller, but Lilly is a miniature version of Lissa.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the back of the seat thinking about what Dimitri meant, but someone sat beside me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sparky."

"Rosie." He said with a nod. I waited to see if he wanted anything. He just sat there.

"Can I do anything for ya?" I asked him after too much silence.

"Nope." He continued to just sit there and stare up front. After a while I decided this is probably the best time to say something to him about what he said. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, so I just settled with...

"Thanx Christian"

"For?" He asked.

"The other night, I heard you."

"Tell anyone and I will light your ass." He said still facing forward.

I just grinned. He knew I was truly thank full, because he smiled at my grinning face.

I think he was sitting here to give Lissa some space with her new found family, I didn't mind the silence, it wasn't awkward, and I fell asleep after a while. I woke to Dimitri shaking my shoulders.

"Roza wake up, we have landed." He said softly, he walked off as soon as I opened my eyes.

We were greeted by Isabella, Danny, and Adrian. We all hugged and said our hellos. Lissa introduced them, and Adrian said he had everything arranged for their stay. Little Danny and Lilly just stood there staring at each other; Lilly was a bit taller than him. Their mothers stood there watching them and laughed, until they picked them up and we made our way to the cars. Instead of driving in the direction of the guest buildings, we were leaving the courts. I gave a confused and concerned look over to Adrian.

"Don't worry little dhampir, due to recent events, we thought it would be safer for you to be out of the courts, we are all staying at the house, it's big enough to accommodate everyone, I even made a few adjustments to suit everyone's needs." He said with a smug look on his face.

"What kind of adjustments Adrian?" I was worried he had moved my stuff in his room with that look.

"You will see little dhampir." He said still grinning.

We pulled up to the house and parked inside the garage like last time, Isabella lead everyone inside and gave Adrian a look before showing them upstairs. Adrian took my hand and led me inside too.

I could see he got a bigger dining table, and there were more couches and a bigger TV. We walked up stairs, I hadn't come this far last time I was here, we walked into another living area that was a bit smaller, the same furniture that used to be downstairs was now here, he led me to a hallway and to the middle room, it was a bedroom with a huge king sized bed that looked absolutely comfortable right now.

"This is your room, I'm sorry but due to space, you have a shared bathroom with the room next door. Little Izzy put all your things in here. You will find all your clothes in the closet." He said pointing to another door.

"And who am I sharing a bathroom with?" I asked, I was pretty sure it was going to be him, but he looked a little nervous.

"Umm, Belikov." I did not expect that!

"whose sick idea was that? He can hardly stand to be in the same room as me Adrian, does he know?"

"Yes, he knows, and it was Isabella's idea, she thought it would be best to have him next to you, she had your safety in mind." He said. His grin started returning though.

"Come on little dhampir, you haven't seen the best bit yet." He said changing the subject and dragging me out of the room. He led me down stairs again, and through the kitchen, there were more rooms down here, he opened the door to one of them.

"What do you think?" He asked.

I was amazed, this room was huge, it was a gym, he had exercise equipment in one end with several punching bags and weights and other things, a sparring mat in the middle, and it was big enough to actually run laps around in.

"Wow Adrian, it's great!" I started walking around looking at the equipment.

"I thought since you would be confined to this house for a while, until your name is cleared, you would want something to do. I know you miss going to the gym." He was watching my reaction. He must have been pleased with it. I gave him a hug and said thank you.

"I've had wards put up around the house too, so don't try crossing them in the shadows ok?" He said after a while. I just looked at him and nodded.

"Now there's one more thing I want to show you." He said grabbing my hand again. We walked out the door and down to the next room, he opened it and I followed him in. It was like a security room, there were monitors everywhere. It showed both inside and outside the house.

"What's all this Adrian?" I asked him. He took a seat and motioned for me to do the same.

"It's a security system, the attack on Isabella left me a little concerned for you, there will be extra guardians patrolling but with this many people in one house, I thought I needed something extra. Even you can patrol the outside wards, from here of course." He was smiling like this was his best idea ever. I have to admit though, it is quite brilliant.

He showed me how to use it, to move the camera's to get a better view, and change the angle and what was being displayed. We saw Pavel outside walking the perimeter, I zoomed in on to him, and we actually saw him picking his nose then scratched his nether regions!

"Umm, we better tell everyone about the security system so we don't have to witness _that_ again!" I said to Adrian while laughing. He just nodded, unable to speak himself.

Adrian told me to go rest up and come back down for dinner later, he showed me where everyone else was staying, Liss and Christian were in the other room next to me, Kayla and her family in the one next to theirs. Their rooms were much bigger and had their own ensuites. Adrian said he was in the other wing with the others, on the other side of the upstairs living room, just off the living room was another room set up as a playroom for kids. Isabella and Antonio had a room each, their rooms were the same as mine and had to share a bathroom too. Adrian had the master bedroom of course, with its own spa in his bathroom. I suppose it is _his_ house after all. Pavel was staying in one of the bedrooms down stairs, apparently we have 2 extra guardians staying with us too and they are staying there as well. I knew one as Mathew, he was another one of my father's guardians, but I didn't know the other. Adrian said they were all going back to court tomorrow with Kayla to do DNA testing and presenting to the council, he said Mathew and Isabella were going to stay here with me.

I went back to my room and looked around, I noticed there were a lot more clothes in the closet than I remember, I'm sure Adrian and Isabella is responsible for that. There was also a laptop set up on the desk. I decided I needed a shower, and grabbed some gym clothes to put on, they were brand new, and I had brand new training shoes too, all in the right size. I walked into the bathroom over to the adjoining door and locked it so Dimitri wouldn't come in, and noticed all my stuff was set up next to his. He didn't have much compared to me, I wondered if this was going to bother him.

I finished my shower and got dressed and went back into my room, I lay on the bed for a minute.

I woke up to a knocking sound, I must have dozed off, and so I just said come in without moving. I heard the door open and close, and looked up to see Dimitri looking at me.

"Umm, sorry to wake you, but you locked me out of the bathroom." He said pointing to the door.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to unlock it when I was finished." I said getting off the bed and going in to unlock it. Oops.

"It's ok, I waited for a while thinking you were still in there, but that was a few hours ago."

"Oh, I didn't realise, sorry." I said and pointing towards the bathroom,  
"You can go in there now."

He walked into the bathroom through my door locking it behind him; I hope _he_ remembers to unlock it. I made way downstairs.

Liss and her sister were sitting in the dining room, Isabella was sitting on the floor with the two little ones playing, and Adrian, Antonio, Christian and Jonathon were watching some kind of war movie.

Little Danny came running up and gave me a hug calling out Zena. Isabella looked up at me.

"You ok Rosina?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired that's all."

"Oh, I was hoping I could spend some time with you in the gym." She said.

"Actually, I would love too; I think that's just what I need."

"Ok, but go eat first, we had dinner a little while ago, I will get this little one ready for bed." She said picking up Danny. Kayla came walking in then and picked Lilly up too. I made my way to the kitchen.

"I got some ready for you." Said Lissa walking up behind me. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a plate out to re-heat.

"Thanx Liss." I said watching her get it ready for me.

She kissed me on the cheek and went and joined the others in the living room. After I finished eating, I went and checked the monitors and found Mathew was walking around outside, I did a quick scope of the rest of the area's and went next door to the gym. I started hitting the bags first. It felt good, I haven't hit anything in awhile and my fists were releasing energy I didn't know I had.

I heard the door shut behind me so I turned around panting for breath, I watched Isabella walk over to a table that was in the far corner, and it had a stereo on it that I didn't notice before. She put on some music and walked over to me. She was carrying a bottle. She looked at my hands and shook her head; she grabbed my hands and healed them, and pointed to the gloves hanging on the wall behind the bags.

"Oops!" I said. She just laughed and dragged me to the middle of the mats. She sat down pulling me down with her and handed me the bottle, when I looked at it, it was a bottle of vodka.

"What's this?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" She said taking the bottle off me and taking a drink herself before handing it back. I just shrugged my shoulders and did the same. She leaned back on her hands watching me.

"ok... I thought we would be working out." I said to her.

"Why not have some fun; you're allowed to let your guard down here. I thought you might need too, you and I aren't going anywhere tomorrow." She said. She stood up and went back to the table; she brought two more bottles over. We finished off the first one and I started to feel a bit of a buzz. She didn't ask about the trip, or what was wrong, or how things were between Liss and I. I was very thankful and enjoying the company.

"Ok, for the next few drinks, let's say we have a competition, I will arm wrestle you, if I win, you have to drink, vice versa." She was grinning; the alcohol must be affecting her too. We both laid down on our stomaches, and put our hands together.

We were laughing our heads off by the time we finished the second bottle, we were evenly matched. We resorted to leg wrestling after a while and we ended up in even more fits of laughter. I was having so much fun until I heard the door. It was Dimitri. It still hurt to have him around when I know he doesn't want me, I don't know how I am suppose to treat him anymore, as a friend? Or with bitterness? Well it would be more like bitcheness from me! Isabella must have felt my sudden mood change, and looked at me with concern.

**To be continued... lol, don't forget to review...**


	23. Chapter 23

**I love all your reviews, it keeps me updating and gives me idea's on what you guys like and don't like... keep them coming... xoxoxo**

* * *

**I Do Not own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**Still RPOV..**

_Isabella must have felt my sudden mood change, and looked at me with concern._

"Russia, come join us, I challenge you to arm wrestle me!" She said to him, my eyes opened in surprise. But she just winked at me.

"Ok Italy, but you will lose." He said to her.

"And if I win, you have to drink this whole bottle!"

"Well looks like you will have a hell of hangover after you drink it, because I won't lose."

He said to her. I'm pretty sure he's right. She patted the mat beside her and he sat down, he gave me a quick glance before lying on his stomach.

"You be the judge Zena, make sure he doesn't cheat!." She said to me, just then the door opened again, this time it was Adrian.

"Girls and vodka? Must be my lucky night!"

"I don't think Dimitri likes you calling him a girl Ivashkov, maybe he will wipe that smile off your face instead of me." Isabella said, but she had a grin on her face. Arian was about to respond but I cut him off,

"Adrian, you might want to go and grab a few more bottles, if either loses this, they will want a rematch, there just be an international war in the making" I said to him. Dimitri laughed. I haven't heard him laugh in a long time.

Adrian left and returned with 4 more bottles and sat down beside me, I thought poor Izzy is certainly going to be drunk after this. She positioned herself and grabbed hold of his hand.

"You ready to lose Russia?" She said to him, he just chuckled. I could already see his muscles flexing in his arm. His hand was so much bigger than hers; there was no way she was going to win this.

"Ok, on the count of three" He said. Isabella lowered her head and waited for him to count.

"One... two...three!"

Both their arms flexed, and he almost had her hand on the mat, but she pushed harder and had it back in the middle, it was slowly moving to the other side, I could see Dimitri struggling, he pushed harder and had it back in the middle again. This went on for about a minute, I think everyone was as shocked as I was, she lowered her head further down and then she had his hand on the mat. I think she was hiding the fact she was using the darkness, but I wasn't about to spill the beans...

"Drink up Russia!" She said handing him the bottle. She was smirking; he drank the whole bottle though after giving her a look of disgust.

"Re-match?" He said when he finished it. You could see clearly on his face he didn't like losing.

"You had better make it for shots rather than bottles then, I'm not carrying a drunken Russian, or Italian up those stairs!" Adrian said as he laughed.

Dimitri lost the next two rounds, before he started wining, you could see the alcohol taking effect on both of them, and so I don't think her powers were working too well. She said something in Italian, then he said something in Russian, it was funny to watch, because neither had a clue what the other was saying, but it was clear they were swearing at each other.

"Ok, my arm is sore; re-match when we are not so... intoxicated?" She asked him.

"You can bet on it!" He said while smiling.

"So Rosina, what would you like to do now? This night is about you forgetting everything and having fun."

Isabella said to me while she lay down on the mat with her hands behind her head. Her shirt went up and I could see her stomach, I couldn't see anything but it reminded me of what happened. Adrian saw where I was looking and put a hand out and pulled her shirt down. Isabella lifted her head to see who touched her and noticed me looking there. She sat up and sighed,

"Let's not think about that right now." She got up and turned the music up, the OMG song by usher was playing.

"Come on Zena, let's see what ya got!" She said pulling me up from the floor starting to dance and trying to distract me.

"Ok, but be prepared to be shocked by my awesomeness!"

I said pulling Adrian up so I could dance with him and started shaking my booty. Adrian moved his hips with mine, he was good at this. She pulled Dimitri up too, she grabbed his hands and started dancing around, he just hung on to her, Adrian and I couldn't help laugh at his uncomfortable state and the size difference, the top of her head came up to his chest.

"Geez, dance with her Belikov." Cried out Adrian between laughs. They looked over and raised their eyebrows at us at the same time; we both burst out laughing even more.

We just ended up dancing in a group, Isabella was dancing Latino style and she taught me how to do a few moves, when it came to her learning my moves she struggled, Adrian joined in and surprisingly, he got most of them, by this time Dimitri had escaped to the back of the gym where the exercise equipment was.

We finished off another bottle and we were pretty drunk by now, so we laid down on the mats talking about trivial things like TV shows and etc and laughed. The song Te Amo by Rihanna came on, and Isabella sang with it.

"How do you say I love you in Italian?" I asked her.

"Almost the same as this, but its Ti amo." She told me staring up at the ceiling.

"Te iubesc in Romanian" Adrian Said,

"Ya lyublyu tebya in Russian." Added Dimitri while joining us,

"Seni seviyorum in Turkish." I said, they all looked at me, "What? Abe says it to me all the time." I added shrugging.

Isabella looked at me and then Dimitri,

"Well, I've had fun Rosina, we should do this more often, but the time has come for me to say buonanotte – goodnight." She stood up and stumbled a bit and laughed. Dimitri was about to help her, but she looked at Adrian; he caught on to her hint.

"Looks like you might need help little Izzy, I'll escort you back to your room, noapte bună little dhampir. Belikov."

He said while nodding and taking Isabella's arm. She gave me a grin before they left the gym though. If I didn't know any better she was trying to give Dimitri and me some time alone.

"So.." I said.

"So.." He said.

"You have come a long way Roza, you have grown up a lot over the past few weeks." He said, he wasn't looking at me though.

"Yeah, being framed for a murder and almost losing your life does that to a person." I said staring off in space.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He almost whispered it.

"You can't protect me Dimitri, no one can, if they want me dead, then it will probably happen, look at what they have achieved already, but I won't be going down without a fight, I can assure you that."

"I know, but I will still do everything I can." He said. I didn't understand why he was saying this.

"Why? Why are you telling me this now?" I asked getting a bit frustrated with him. What a great ending to my almost normal night…..

"Nobody deserves a life of being hunted Roza."

"And yet, you hunted me for how long?" I know I shouldn't have said that, it was a low blow, it just came out.

"I wasn't myself then, you know that, but I am sorry I put you through that."

"Don't be sorry Dimitri; I felt more wanted by the strigoi you than your actual self." I had too much to drink; I was saying things I didn't want to.

"That's not fair Roza." He said. I stood up ready to walk out.

"What's is fair than Guardian Belikov? You remember it all don't you? You remember wanting me right? You may think that what happened was horrible, but what hurt me more than anything else in this life, is YOU, the real Dimitri Belikov." He stood up looking me straight in my eyes; I could see confusion in his, so I continued,

"And I'm dealing with it the best I can, I'm starting to understand that I have to protect myself, I don't regret helping to save you, but I do regret leaving myself so open for you to hurt me, I loved you, I still do, and I'm trying so hard not too, because you are the only one that has the power to ruin me."

I had silent traitor tears falling down my face. He took a step forward and reached out to wipe my face, but I backed away.

"Roza….." His voice sounded so pained.

"No Dimitri, I'm not letting you in again." I whispered.

His face turned into one that looked angry. He was so fast, I didn't even see it coming, and he kissed me. He forced his lips on mine and they were so full of love and passion, my tears were flowing at a steady rate remembering what it felt like to have him this close, but at the same time I could feel my heart shatter all over again, he was kissing me, then he was going to reject me all over again. I can't let this happen, not again. I pushed him off me,

"No, I can't do this again..." I whispered and ran for the door, I thought I heard him call me, but I wasn't going to stop until I got to my room.

I cried myself to sleep thinking about what that was about, why is he doing this to me? I can't handle it. I came to a resolve, I was going to avoid him for awhile, I don't want him to tell me that the kiss was a mistake and he acted on impulse, nope, I didn't want to hear it.

The next morning I woke up, it was quiet in the house, I looked at the clock and it was 10. Everyone would have left to go to court by now. I got up and made my way to the bathroom, I was impressed that I only had a slightly throbbing head this morning. I had my shower and got dressed and headed down stairs. Isabella was sitting at the dining table eating.

"Good morning Rosina, come eat" She said.

"Good morning, where's Danny?" I asked.

"In the play room, he got up with the others this morning, eat up; we have some things we need to discuss." She said. When we finished eating, she cleared the dishes and sat opposite me.

"There are some things I need to tell you... while you were away, I figured out who it was that attacked me. When I confronted them, Antonio was furious, Adrian was scared for them and so on, anyway, Adrian compelled them to forget I was even there."

"Who was it?" I asked, she held up a hand for me to wait for her to finish.

"I need you to remember that they were compelled to do that to me."

"Who was it?" I asked again.

"Eddie and Mia were two of them; Mia was the one that wrote the message."

I gasped and started shaking my head,

"No, It couldn't have been, Eddie is like a brother to me, how did he get caught up in all of this?" I asked no one in particular.

"He was compelled; I remembered he was the only other one that knew you were still alive."

"Why are you telling me this now and not when it happened?" I asked her, I was annoyed they all kept it from me.

"Well, we didn't want to upset you, and Adrian, Lissa and Antonio are going to go see them today and try and get some answers. They thought it best to kept us out of it."

"Who thought it was best?"

"They all did, I kind of over reacted last time, and they thought since Eddie is your friend, that you might not like them compelling him for answers." She said. They were right; I would have probably done something stupid.

"And there's one more thing." She said looking down at the table.

"What is it?"

"Before you jump to conclusions, Lissa is well protected, Mathew and Pavel are with her, but Dimitri is here, he wanted to stay today to make sure you were ok." She said softly. Great, now how am I supposed to avoid him?

"Are you ok? What happened last night?" She asked.

"Yeah I will be ok, things got a little complicated last night, and I probably said some things I shouldn't of. But I'm glad I got them off my chest at the same time, does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does, he does care about you, let him talk to you."

I was about to say something else, but Dimitri walked in with little Danny behind him,

"Zena, you wanna come play with me?" He asked while climbing up on my lap.

"What do you want to play?" I asked him.

"Miley!" He said a little over excited. This kid loved Miley Cyrus, we had to sing her songs while he danced, the hoedown being his favourite.

"I promise I will later ok? Only if momma plays too."

"Ok Zena, can I draw a picture for you then?" He asked.

"Sure, draw me a picture of you, momma and Antonio so I can keep it in my room."

He ran off towards the playroom again. Isabella stood up,

"I'll go help him." She said as she started walking off, but she stopped,

"You need to open that bond a bit more than you have been if you want to know what happens at court today Rosina."

Then she left the room. Dimitri just stood there looking at me, making me feel uncomfortable, so I broke the silence,

"Feel like training with me today?" I asked without looking at him.

"Of course Roza." He started walking towards the gym, so I followed.

We started our stretches on the mat, and I started thinking about what Isabella said, so I opened the bond to check in on Lissa. She was in the waiting room at the courts clinic with everyone else except Kayla, looking further into her mind; I found that Kayla was in there having the DNA testing done.

I could also see a patch of darkness in there, so I reached out further to try and take it from her. It was working, but slowly, it was different when she sent it to me, I could feel anger from it, and I didn't have Lissa sending me happy memories either, I was pushing it aside the best I could.

Dimitri stood up in a fighting stance ready to spar, I wasn't sure if I should start sparring while I was trying to control the spirits darkness or not, but I stood up anyway. Dimitri looked at me with concern.

"Rose, your eyes are a grey colour."

"I know comrade; it will make this more of a challenge for you."

I lunged at him and he dodge easily, we exchanged a few blows, and I got in a good hit in his ribs, he had managed to hit me in the hip, and I was sure that was going to bruise. We continued sparing for a while until I had pinned him, we were both gasping for breath, I looked down to him and he had a smile on his face.

"You're getting better." He said. I couldn't help but smile back.

I was looking in his eyes, but something was there, I didn't know what it was, but then something hit me hard, it felt like a taser gun hit my back, only it wasn't. I felt an immense rage, blood thirsty rage...

I felt something hard hit my jaw, then something holding me to the ground.

"STOP!"

The voice was saying over and over again, something was wrong... I didn't have a clear mind, I was trying to concentrate on the voice,

"STOP ROSINA!"

This time it came through a little clearer. I stopped moving and tried calming down, I was taking in breaths like I had just run a marathon. What was happening?

My eyes started to focus, and my breathing was slowing down, there was still weight on me that was holding me in place. It was Bella, her face was all bruised and cut up like she had been in a fight, there was blood trickling down the left side of her nose and mouth and her breathing was just a ragged as mine and her eyes were black.

"Are you with me?" She asked. I nodded. Her eyes started fading back to their original colour. She rolled off me, and I sat up looking around. Dimitri was sitting on the mats, he looked broken, I mean broken as in beaten up. He was in a much worse state than Isabella.

"OMG, did I do this?" I started panicking, what have I done?

"Well it seems you have learnt to take a different darkness." Isabella said.

"What?" Both Dimitri and I said at the same time.

"Let me explain, Dimitri, remember when we first met? I told you that you had darkness? It followed you into this life, strigoi darkness. It seems that Rosina is capable of taking it, and you were ready to let it go, and as you saw, it's a little different to spirit induced darkness."

"That doesn't make any sense." I said to her.

"Doesn't it? You both felt it. What did you feel Rosina? And do you feel different Dimitri?" She asked. Dimitri nodded his head. And I answered,

"I remember seeing something in his eyes, and then I felt a shock, then rage, nothing after that, I don't remember doing any of this." I said to her while pointing at Dimitri.

She pulled me off the ground and we walked over to Dimitri,

"Help me heal him."

He was pretty bruised up. We healed most of it, and I placed my hand on her to heal but nothing happened, we must have used all the healing on him.

"It's ok, it can wait until the others come back, and it's nothing serious." She then placed a hand on me, and spoke her silent words.

"_He's more like his old self now Rosina_."

**To be continued... Don't forget to review...**

_Dimitri's darkness is my excuse for the way he acted towards Rose... If only that were true huh... Can't wait until the REAL book comes out..._


	24. Chapter 24

**I Do Not own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**Still RPOV...**

_and spoke her silent words._

"_He's more like his old self now Rosina."_

Bella stood up and walked out of the gym. Dimitri just sat there staring off into space for a long time while I waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He snapped his head around to look at me, as if only realising I was here.

"Yeah, I just feel... different." He said.

"I'm sorry I beat the crap out of you." I said quietly. He chuckled.

"It's ok, you're becoming an unstoppable force, and I think I deserved it."

"No you didn't, I didn't know what I was doing."

He sighed, and took my hand,

"I didn't know what I was doing either. Things are a bit clearer for me now. But I still remember everything, and what I put you through, even as I am now, I have done so many things that have hurt you."

His words were breaking up towards the end; he wasn't looking at me, and he stood up and walked out of the gym. I sat there in a daze, is what Bella said true? Is the old Dimitri back? I wasn't going to let myself have hope just yet, it will only turn out to be more heartbreaking. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see who it was.

"You both need some time; he's hurting because you're hurting. I always knew you would be the one that could help him Rosina, but we need to be careful with you, if you could take that darkness from him, you can also take it from strigoi, you need more practice with controlling it, you almost took me down too." She said smiling a crooked smile with a bruised lip.

"Have you checked in on Lissa lately? They are on their way to see Eddie; I thought you might want to know." She added.

I took her hand and we went and sat in the living room, I opened myself up to Lissa. She was talking to Adrian, Antonio was standing behind him.

"So we go in, compel them to tell us what they know, make them forget and leave right?" She asked Adrian.

"Yes, since you're the strongest in compulsion, you do it; we are just here for back up. You're ok to do this?" He asked her.

"Yeah, But are we sure it's Eddie and Mia though?"

"Yes, I was here last time with Isabella, she left marks on them from the attack I had seen myself." He said while nodding.

She still wasn't sure though,

_Its ok Lissa, if they didn't do it, no harm done, you can still make them forget. _I said to her through the bond.

_You're going to stay with me right? _She asked.

_Yes, I'll be with you. _

_Thanks Rose, I know I haven't been a good friend lately, but I still need you. _She said as she started knocking on the door.

Mia answered. She screamed her name and ran to hug her, Lissa hugged her back, and Eddie came up behind her and did the same. Lissa introduced Antonio to Mia, Eddie had met him before. They all walked inside and sat down in their tiny living room.

"So Liss, how's Rose?" Eddie asked her. She felt nervous.

"There's something I need to ask you guys." She said, I could feel her pushing her power forward, their eyes started glazing over. Liss still felt terrible for doing this to her friends.

"Do you remember attacking Isabella?" They both nodded their heads.

"Who told you to do that?" She asked.

"Iris Kane." They both answered at the same time.

"What information have you told her?" Lissa asked next, Eddie answered.

"She made me tell her everything I knew about Rose, that she was alive and about how Isabella taught her how to use darkness."

"Does she know where Rose is now?" Lissa asked.

"No, she has us looking out for any information; she has us watching you and Adrian because you will lead us to Rose." He said.

"How many others is she controlling?"

"There are 10 of us that we know of." Mia answered.

Lissa looked to Adrian and Antonio seeing if there was anything else they wanted to ask, they both shook their heads.

"You will forget that we were ever here understand? You will tell Iris Kane you saw us at court today and we left on the private jet headed to Florida, and we will return in 2 weeks time understand?"

They both nodded their heads. The three of them left Eddies apartment.

_Why Florida and why two weeks Liss? _I asked her.

_Either they will head for Florida or let their guard down, but it gives us two weeks to come up with a decent plan. _She said.

_Good thinking Liss, and thanks. _I said to her.

_Anything for you Rose, now I will see you soon, we are heading back shortly, now we have to be careful no one is watching_.

I pulled out of her head, and saw Isabella looking at me.

"Who's Iris Kane?" She asked.

"She was the prosecutor at my trial. She had a lot of incriminating evidence against me, and it seems she's not giving up, she's dragging everyone I know into this, it like she's determined to see me proven guilty."

"Then court is no longer safe for you, I'm going to make some lunch and start preparations for dinner; it seems we will be having a few extra guests joining us." She stood up and made her way into the kitchen. I knew who the extra guests were, Abe and Janine.

I thought I might go and check on Dimitri, so I made my way upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door. He didn't answer. I knocked again and asked through the door if he was alright. I didn't hear anything so I opened the door a little. He was sitting in a chair near his window facing outside, his back was to me. I crept inside, and silently made my way over to him thinking he was asleep.

"Your ninja skills could do with some tuning." He silently spoke frightening me.

"Why didn't you answer me?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I thought you might not want to talk to me after what happened." He said.

"Umm, I was the one who beat you up remember? But are you ok?"

I asked again. He only nodded his head, still not looking at me. I walked closer so I could look at his face; his eyes were all glassy, like he had tears in them waiting to fall. I put my hand out to touch his face, but he grabbed my wrist and slowly pulled me down and wrapped his arms around me. He buried his head in my neck and he took a long shaky breath. I could feel something warm and wet running down my neck, his silent tears were falling now, so I wrapped my arms around him and stroked his hair. It felt like hours we sat there like this, I thought at one stage he had fallen asleep, his breathing was calm and shallow, but then his hand would find its way into my hair. Neither of us saying anything.

I could hear the others down stairs, they were back now, we must have been here for a while. I was starting to get stiff from sitting here for so long, so I made a move to get up, but his arms tightened around me.

"We have to get up comrade, my legs have gone numb, I'm sure yours have too."

He lifted his head out of my neck, his face looked brighter, and there was a spark back in his eyes. I kissed his forehead and got up. I held my hand out to him and he took it, I pulled him up too.

"C'mon, I have a hoedown date with Danny, you can come laugh at me." He smiled and followed me out of his room.

When we got downstairs, Mum and Abe gave me hugs, and Lissa smiled at me, and everyone else was sitting around in the living room. Isabella must have been still in the kitchen. Just then Danny walked out of the kitchen covered in flour with his mother behind him looking the same way, her face was still bruised. It was Adrian who stood up and placed his hand on her face to heal her; in return she put her hand on his chest and took some of his darkness.

"Is it Miley time yet Zena?" Danny asked tugging on my hand.

"Ok, but get cleaned up first." I said, he ran for the stairs with Isabella behind him, they returned all cleaned up and Danny grabbed my hand and pulled me into the middle of the living room. Lilly was just as excited as Danny, and Kayla jumped up to join us, Isabella started singing, I joined her and Kayla did too.

Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap

I'll Give The Bar-B-Q, Show and Tell You How To Move  
If your 5 or 82 This Is Something You Can Do (Whoa, Whoa)  
Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It  
Countrify, then Hip-Hop it  
Put Your Hawk In The Sky, Go Side To Side  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide  
Zig, Zag 'cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot In, 180 Twist  
And Then a,  
Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean In Left, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll  
Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll

Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap

We were all laughing by the end of it, everyone else gave us a round of applause, and the two little ones were still jumping up and down.

Isabella announced that dinner was ready and we all made our way into the dining room. There were several pizzas and spaghetti and meatballs all lined up in the centre of the table, there was enough food for an army. I sat down and Dimitri sat next me, everyone else was staggered around the huge table, I watched as they all took helpings and filled their plates in front of them. I couldn't help but look at each of their faces, this was family.

Dinner conversation consisted of arrangements being made for Kayla and her family going home, Abe took the privilege of offering his private jet for them to leave from a different airport instead of at court. They were thankful and agreed that they would leave tomorrow afternoon. Isabella cleared her throat and looked at me.

"Rosina, we have made arrangements to leave too, we will be leaving at the end of the week." She said.

"No, you can't go, I need you here." I said.

"You don't need me, I have nothing left to teach you, in fact you are more powerful than I, and today you proved that."

"Where will you go?" I asked her.

"Home, to Italy."

"You will always have a home here with us." Said Abe.

"I want to thank you for everything you both have done for Rose and I, it won't be the same without you." Added Lissa.

"We will all see each other again. Here's too good times, good friends and to new found families." She said holding her glass up, we all raised our glasses in unison and repeated.

Everyone finished eating; Antonio cleared the table and started cleaning up while Isabella took Danny up stairs. Lissa was going to spend the rest of the night with her sister since they were leaving tomorrow; the rest went into the living room to watch a movie. I decided I would give Antonio a hand.

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" I asked him.

"Well actually, we have stayed a lot longer than we intended." He said.

"I know, but I was hoping I could talk you into staying even longer."

He laughed,

"We still would have to leave eventually." He said.

"Please stay, just until everything settles." I begged. He stood in front of me and took my hands.

"I need you to understand my point of view Rosina, Isabella is the only family I have, I have to take care of her for Danny's sake, I know sometimes our roles are reversed, but what would Danny or I do if anything ever happened to her? When she was attacked, I made up my mind, we are going home. Please don't feel like this is any of your fault, because it isn't, she would do anything to help you, she see's you as a sister she never had. Danny has already lost his father; I can't risk his mother's life too."

"He's very over protective; you could swear he is the guardian yes?" Isabella said coming up from behind him giving him a knowing look. He smiled and kissed her forehead and went back to doing dishes.

She stood in front of me and took my hands like Antonio did,

"Ti amo Rosina, we will see each other again."

"Seni seviyorum Isabella." And I hugged her.

We helped Antonio finish off the dishes and went and joined the others in the living room. I sat next to Dimitri and he put his arm around me, Adrian was glaring at his arm as if waiting for it to catch on fire. Isabella was sitting in between Antonio's legs on the floor next to Adrian and saw what he was doing, so she reached over and slapped Adrian across the back of his head. He gave her a dirty look which she returned. Antonio put his hands underneath her arms and picked her up and placed her on the other side of him. Adrian leaned forward and poked his tongue out at her; she put her arm around Antonio's shoulders and flicked him in the ear. I couldn't help but laugh. It was the little things like this I was going to miss. Antonio put an arm around each of their necks and put their faces in his armpits. They were both trying hard to pull out of his hold; Antonio was ginning still watching the TV. When he let go, they both came up fighting for fresh air.

"You two going to stop or do I have to do that again?" He asked looking at both of them. They both crossed their arms and leaned back pouting like little children.

The movie we were watching was Avatar, I had already seen it, but it was still a good movie. Christian went to bed half way through it, and so did Jonathon, Lissa and Kayla were in the upstairs living room. Pavel and Mathew left to do some rounds, the other guardian, whose name I had learnt, was Johnny, had the night off. Adrian got up and took the other lounge when it was free, Isabella had fallen asleep lying on Antonio's lap. I decided to head to bed too before the movie ended, I said goodnight to everyone and headed up stairs. Dimitri watched me go, things were better with us, but still not right. I'm not going to push him away, but I'm not going to invite him into my bed anytime soon either. I fell asleep quickly to a dreamless sleep...

* * *

Don't forget to review and let me know what ya think...


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanx for all the great reviews, keep them coming... Sorry for the update delay, enjoy...**

* * *

**I Do Not own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**Still RPOV...**

The next few days seemed to fly by, Kayla and her family left and Isabella and her family were leaving tomorrow. Janine and Abe have moved in here too for a while. I have been training with both Isabella and Dimitri, Adrian and Christian have still been training with Antonio. Janine is going to help train them when Antonio leaves. Christian has a mean kick, where as Adrian has a mean punch, I have sparred with them a few times.

Lissa comes to the gym and joins in occasionally, she practises with staking, hoping to someday stake another strigoi and bring them back, but if Adrian keeps up with his training he will be able to do it himself, he just needs to practice the spirit side of things a bit more. Abe has been working with Christian with the fire magic, and Lissa, Adrian and Antonio have been practising spirit.

Since I was able to take strigoi darkness from Dimitri, Isabella wanted me to try and take it from others, meaning Adrian. I was able to do it with ease, but when I took it all, he told me I had to give some back to him so the aura's weren't so bright, but I couldn't. I could take it, but not give it. Isabella had to give it to him. He said next time to try and only take some.

We also discovered that I could talk silently to people the same way Isabella can, we found out by accident, I was sparring with sparky, and he got a good kick on me, so I pinned him, while I held him there I thought to myself _shit that hurt Christian! _He answered me with _sorry didn't mean to kick that hard. _I jumped off him quick as lightening, and he looked as scared as I did. I reached my hand out and touched him, _did you just hear me? _He answered again, _yes, you heard me too?_ I pulled my hand back and nodded.

Lissa had received word from the council that the DNA testing was complete and proved to be of Dragomir blood. She was to appear in front of the council in a week's time, when she returns from Florida. It seems the information she gave Eddie went a bit further then intended. The council assumed she was in Florida with Adrian, and they knew of her expected return. Was the council in on this too?

The Tasha side of things had been quiet until this morning, she had rung Christian's phone and she was asking him questions about Isabella. Christian told his aunt that Isabella had gone back home, which was the half truth, this time tomorrow they will be gone, and she pleaded with him to tell her where they were so she could come and visit. He told her not to worry, and that they would come to court and visit with her soon. Lissa had told us she never mentioned me to her, as far as she knew I was taken by the strigoi when the holding cells were destroyed.

The afternoon came by quickly, we all headed out of the gym, Isabella and Antonio made their way to the kitchen to start on Dinner, they said they were going to make lasagne tonight. I went into the playroom to spend some time with Danny; I was going to miss him when he left.

Dinner had been served a while later and we all sat around the table as usual, we argued about who was going to assume the kitchen duties when Isabella left tomorrow, the one thing they all agreed on was to keep me out of there. I eat, not cook... After a few arguments, it was appointed to Christian and Abe, since they were the only ones that really knew how to use anything in the kitchen. Dimitri knew how to make a few things, so he was going to pitch in occasionally.

With dinner finished, Antonio took Danny up stairs this time, and Lissa and Christian cleared the dishes and started cleaning. Adrian left the room and returned with a few bottles.

"To the gym girls! " He said. We both smiled at each other and followed him. Dimitri sat there looking at us.

"C'mon Russia, we better have that re-match." Isabella said to him without looking back. Adrian rolled his eyes.

We walked into the gym and made our way to the mats; Adrian put music on then joined us. Isabella hit Dimitri's arm and motioned for him to get ready.

"Shots?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said before lying down and taking her hand.

The same thing happened as last time, Isabella won the first few rounds, and then Dimitri started winning, after a few shots they decided to call it quits again.

By now Lissa and Christian had joined us with Antonio; he said Janine and Abe were in the upstairs living room.

We were all sitting on the mats in a circle, Isabella on one side of me and Lissa on the other. Adrian poured us each a shot and handed them to everyone, he raised his glass,

"To the dark angels!"

He said and drank, everyone followed suit. Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it, she was smiling at me and I returned her smile. We have become good friends over the short time we have known each other, and I'm sure we would continue to be. I will never forget what they have done for Lissa and me. We clinked our own glasses together and drank to each other.

We remised about our time together, about the home video we made of them doing celebrity impersonations and times that Danny had interrupted my slumber and so on. It was Lissa that asked about other spirit users and shadow kissed guardians.

"I remember you mentioned before that you have met many shadow kissed people, do you keep in contact with them?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, they have taught me things like I have taught Rosina, not all of them are dhampirs though, there were a few moroi, and their abilities are a lot different to ours."

"How different?" I asked her.

"They don't have the fighting skills for one, and have no intention of learning how to. They have their own power, example one I met was a water user, being shadow kissed has given him the ability to manipulate water differently, and he can turn it to ice, or even heat it. There are only a few like Rosina and I, one I keep in close contact with, or I should say, Antonio keeps close contact with the spirit user."

She said smiling at him. Antonio's cheeks flushed a pink colour and he looked at the floor.

"Ok, spill it Antonio" I said to him. He looked up and gave Isabella a disapproving look. I'm sure he was cursing in her head.

"She's one of the first spirit users we met, she's a bit older and her shadow kissed guardian is a dhampir, they were the ones that told us about using the darkness, they taught Isabella and I how to manage it. But when Lorenzo died," He gave Isabella an apologetic look,

"Isabella learnt how to walk between the two worlds, eventually she taught him how to as well."

"What was her specialty in spirit?" Lissa asked him.

"Illusions." He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Illusions, she could make you see things that aren't there." He said this time.

"Like Lissa can using compulsion?" I asked.

"Sort of, but no compulsion is being used. More like Adrian's dreams, but your awake, she can do the other spirit things on a small scale like we can, like the healing. Her shadow kissed guardian can do what she does just like you and Isabella; it's not as powerful though."

"Will we get to meet them one day?" Lissa asked.

"If you ever come to visit us, sure." Antonio said.

"Or if he ever gets the courage to ask her out." Isabella said quietly. He reached around her neck and pulled her head into his armpit like he did last night. When she pulled free she smacked him. Adrian spoke next,

"I don't get it, don't you feel what their feeling?" He asked Antonio, he nodded.

"Does she like you?" Adrian asked. Isabella nodded this time.

"You have a gift dude, why don't you use it!" Adrian said.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Said Antonio. Adrian was giving him a disbelieving look. Sparky decided to join in on the conversation,

"What's stopping you?" He asked Antonio. Antonio looked down to Isabella. We all got it then. She answered Christian.

"He feels like he would be abandoning Danny and me, no matter how much I tell him we would be ok. He has changed since Danny was born, we both have. But I keep telling him he needs to find happiness too."

Lissa was looking at me as she said this. She opened up the bond. I could feel she was envious of their relationship. She was feeling guilty for being so selfish, she could see that Antonio and Isabella wanted nothing more than the others happiness.

_I'm so sorry Rose _She said through the bond.

I knew what she was sorry for, I could feel it, she felt guilty, and Antonio would do anything for Isabella. Lissa has been questioning herself a lot lately and wasn't sure how far she would go for me, but at this instant she realised she would do anything. She realised she did need me, as much as I needed her and not because we were bonded, because we are best friends, sisters. She felt like she had let me down.

_Its ok Liss, we'll be fine. _I gave her a reassuring smile. And I knew things could only get better...

* * *

I woke up to silence in the house, I looked over to my nightstand where the picture was that Danny drew for me, and it's been a few days since they left now.

Lissa and I have spent the past few days together, we talked about the problems that we had and sorted them out to a degree. I had to agree to include her in on all the planning of things, treat her like an equal, as she put it, not a royal moroi that expects her guardians to do everything for them. I made her agree to not hide things from me anymore, if she feels like I am overstepping, she needs to speak up before it's too late. She wanted us to get back what we used to have. So, for the next few days, we agreed to not block each other, and to leave the bond completely open, except for the Lissa/Christian moments, I told her I didn't want any part of that, just so we could get an understanding of each other again.

Dimitri and I train with each other now, and he has surprisingly opened up a lot more. He talks about things with me, he had asked me to tell him what I had done up to where he was changed.

"Didn't Lissa tell you?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you, and I'm sure Lissa didn't know what happened in Russia." He said.

So I told him everything I remembered. He didn't interrupt, he just sat there listening, taking everything in. When I finished, he started asking questions.

"When did you decide to try and save me instead of kill me?" Was his first question.

"I didn't really decide for sure, even at the warehouse when you were saved, I didn't want Lissa going anywhere near you." I said feeling a bit guilty.

He thought about what I said for a minute before asking another question,

"Victor? Anything been heard of about him since he got away from you?"

"If you remember, he got away from us because of a certain strigoi, and no, I have heard nothing since."

"Do you think he has anything to do with the queen being murdered?" He asked.

"I don't know, anything's possible I suppose." I said shrugging.

_Do you really think its possible Rose? _Said Liss through the bond. I should have known she was listening.

_I really don't know Liss. _I replied.

"Rose?" Dimitri was looking at me confused.

"Oh sorry, just talking to Liss." I said. He nodded and took a big breath in.

"Rose, I just want you to know how sorry I am for everything, I know it doesn't make up for what I have done, but I understand now what everyone was telling me what you had to do for me. I just want you to know I am very grateful." He looked serious.

"It took ya long enough comrade." I said to him while smiling. He gave a small smile back.

"Have you decided when you are going to go visit your family? They miss you, you know."

"umm, I was told to make things right with you before I could." He looked off into the distance avoiding my gaze.

"Who told you that? Not some crazy old Russian lady that is half your size?" I asked him. He turned his head and looked at me and laughed.

"She might be small, but slaps like someone twice my size." He said rubbing his cheek.

"Have you at least spoken to your mother or sisters?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Hand me your phone." I demanded. He froze and looked at me.

"Now comrade!" I almost shouted. He slowly reached inside his pocket and handed me his phone. I dialled his family's number and someone answered.

"You better be ringing to tell me you made up with Roza boy." Yeva said down the phone.

"Hello Yeva, it's Rose, and Dimitri and I are on speaking terms, how have you been?" I asked her.

"Oh hello Rose, I was going to call you soon." She simply said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"No, but I did see something, I'm not sure what though, all I know is that you need to be at the council meeting next week, when they vote who is to be the new Queen. It's important for you to be there." She sounded desperate.

"Ok, I will try and think of a way to be there, but I was calling to see if Olena was home. I think it's time for Dimitri to talk to his family." Dimitri swallowed hard standing next to me.

"Yes, they are all here, you want me to put it on speaker?"

"Yes, I will do the same here, thankyou Yeva, for everything." I said. She must have understood the double meaning, because she said,

"Things will get better now Roza."

I put the speaker on, I asked Dimitri if he was ready, he slowly nodded and I lead him the couch and sat him down.

There was a lot of screaming going on from the other end until Olena told them all to be quiet, Dimitri had glassy eyes again, I placed my hand on his arm to offer assurance and he took my hand in his and held onto it. They all asked about me, we didn't go into detail about what had been going on, but told them everything was fine for now. They asked when he was coming home for a visit, he told them he would as soon as he could, as he is now Lissa's charge.

"Don't worry Olena, I will send him home when things settle down a bit more here." I told her. She said to make sure I came with him.

"I will visit you guys again one day, but I think Dimitri coming on his own is what's best for everyone." I said.

"Nonsense Roza, you are like family too."

After that I said I felt like they were family too, but I wasn't making any promises to come see them soon, I took the phone off speaker and handed it to Dimitri so he could have a private conversation with them, then I went upstairs.

I stood at my window watching the sun rise, I didn't go outside anymore in fear someone would see me, and the wards were close to the house so I couldn't shadow walk out there either. So this was as close to the sun as I could get. I was standing there thinking about what Yeva said, how am I suppose to go into a council meeting in court without being noticed. I could go into the shadows, but I can't while crossing the wards.

_Don't worry Rose, we will find a way_. Said Liss through the bond.

_So you heard? What do you think it's about? _I asked her.

_I'm not sure, but if she said it was important for you to be there, then you should. And that was a nice thing you did for Dimitri._

I felt someone come up behind me and put their hands on my shoulders. I turned my head sideways to see who it was.

"Thank you Roza." He said bending down and kissing my cheek from behind. I just smiled.

_I'll give you two some privacy_. Said Liss.

"Will you think about it?" He asked.

"Think about what?"

"Coming to Russia with me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. His hands were still there so he would have felt my answer. His hands slid down and he wrapped his arms on top of mine that were crossed on my chest, I leant my head back on him. This kind of contact had been normal for us over the past week, but it hadn't gone any further than this.

"I would like you to come with me." He said quietly. I turned my head so I could see his face.

"You need to spend some time with your family Dimitri, you need them." I said.

"What about you Roza? Who do you need?"

"Lissa." I answered. He raised one of his eye brows,

"Just Lissa?" He asked. I wasn't sure what he wanted to hear, so I didn't say anything and looked back out the window. He put his hand under my chin and turned my head back to face him.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, I just nodded.

"Are you still trying to not have feelings for me?" He was searching my eyes for the answer before I could speak.

"No, not anymore." I said. He froze,

"It was getting to hard to try anymore." And I smiled; he relaxed only a little after understanding my answer, his eyes moved from mine and down to my lips and he leaned in slowly...


	26. Chapter 26

**I Do Not own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**Still RPOV...**

_Previously..._

_his eyes moved from mine and down to my lips and he leaned in slowly..._

His lips brushed against mine softly, I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. His lips started pressing firmer, until I pushed against him to make our lips lock completely, he opened his mouth and lightly pulled on my lower lip as one of his hands went under my shirt to touch me bare skin, the other placed on my cheek. He smiled against my lips before pulling back slightly.

"I need you to know that I love you Roza, and always have." He kissed my lips softly again, then started to place small sensual kisses down my neck as he whispered.

"I know I have hurt you badly with the things I have said and done, but I just need you to know I will spend the rest of my existence trying to make up for my past mistakes."

A week ago I never imagined being here like this with him, 3 weeks ago; I couldn't stand being in the same room without feeling angry and hurt, but now... I don't know... I have waited so long to hear those words come from him. I remember the hurt, and I don't want to feel that again, but I remember the love too. He lifted his head from my silence and I watched as he studied my face, I know he could see the internal war that was going on inside.

"I'm not going to push myself on you Roza, its ok; I have enjoyed getting to know each other again." He said. I gave him a thankful smile and placed a small kiss on his lips. He smiled back and let go,

"It's getting late; I will see you in the morning." He said, he kissed my forehead before walking through the joined bathroom.

I couldn't help but smile and felt my lips with my fingers, things are going good between us, and we are getting to know each other again. I like this Dimitri, he talks to me, and he's giving me the time and space that I need, my heart will always belong to him, but for now, I'm hanging on to it so I can make it through all of this.

I stood there looking out my window for a few more minutes before deciding to check my email and heading to bed, but my door opened and Lissa walked in with Adrian following behind. Through the bond I could tell she was dying to know what happened with Dimitri. I didn't even realise I still had my barriers up, so I let them down so she didn't have to ask.

While she was going through my thoughts I got up and sat down next to her. Adrian sat down at my computer and Christian joined us in my room by now too.

Janine and Abe still stayed here, but they were spending a bit a time at court lately. Abe had been trying to dig up some dirt on Iris Kane.

Christian sat on the other side of Lissa and peeked around her and gave me a smirk.

"What is it Sparky?" I asked. Lissa answered.

"Rose, I've told the others about you going to the council meeting next week, since Adrian and I have been summoned to be there, Christian is the only one that will be able to help you get in to court, and he thinks he knows how to do it."

I looked over to Christian, he still had that smirk on his face, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this.

"Ok, almighty god of fire, how are you going to help me?" I asked him.

"You'll see, don't worry I have it all planned out, I will get you in, but you're on your own after that." He said.

"I'm not going to like it am I?" I asked.

"Have a little faith in me Rose; I said I would get you in didn't I?" He wasn't going to tell me what his plans were.

Lissa patted my hand and said we would talk tomorrow, her and Christian said goodnight, I almost forgot Adrian was still here looking at my computer. He was reading my emails.

"Anything I should read Adrian since they are my emails?" I asked him. He was looking at a picture of someone.

"Little Izzy seems to be enjoying herself." He said without looking at me. I stood up and had a look over his shoulder. There was a picture of her holding little Danny on the beach, both smiling and looking at the camera. I looked at Adrian's face; he was staring at the picture.

"Nice bikini." I said.

"It certainly is." He said, but then he realized what he said and started to feel uncomfortable; I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"It's ok Adrian. What does the email say?" I asked him.

He clicked out of the picture and back into the message. It was short note saying they missed us, and had a great journey home, and missed the sun, hence the trip to the beach. The message was from yesterday. I told Adrian to reply to the message for me while I had a quick shower.

When I got out of the bathroom, Adrian was gone and the computer turned off, so I climbed into bed enjoying the feel of the soft pillows as my head laid down.

The next few days went by quickly, we all trained together, and Janine was more than eager to help with my training as well. At one stage I had all of them come at me from all sides, even Abe joined in throwing fireballs at me. I was getting better at dodging them using the shadows. A few of us had singes from the fire, but were easily healed. The more we trained together the more we all knew each other's moves; Dimitri was getting good at determining my next move even if I used the shadows.

I always took Lissa's and Adrian's darkness before trainings, as it helped me burn off some in case it was too much, we haven't had another incident where I accidently beat the crap out of Dimitri, but as Isabella said, that was a different darkness. I can take it and store it easily now, the more I do it, the easier it gets. The same as using the darkness power for fighting, only Dimitri and Janine are strong enough to handle me in that state, sort of, it always ended badly, with both of them having to be healed after it. I always felt bad for putting them through it, but as they both said, it helps them train to be better fighters too.

I was woken up early this morning, I could hear singing, OMG Dimitri was singing in the shower! What's even worse, I knew the song he was singing, it was an 80's hit called don't stop believing.

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

I laid there listening to the first few verses he sang, he had quiet the voice on him. Then there was silence, and I heard the shower turn off, so I thought I would encourage him and sing the next verse.

_A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

I heard him laugh after that and then heard his bathroom door open and close. I laid there laughing as well, who would have thought that the big bad ass Russian sang in the shower...

After our little duet I thought I might as well start the day too, so I got changed into my gym clothes and headed downstairs. Everyone was already up and sitting down and eating breakfast, including Adrian.

"What's going on? Have I missed something?" I asked.

"We are all going into court today Rose, I have the meeting with the council today remember?" Lissa said.

I had forgotten all about it, today was the day where Lissa finds out if they accept her on the council. She was nervous and excited at the same time.

"Just be careful Liss, someone went to great lengths to stop us from finding out about Kayla, just promise you will watch your back." I said to her.

"I promise Rose, don't worry, I won't be alone. Besides I'm sure you'll be watching too."

"Your dam right I will!" I said smiling while grabbing a bowl of cereal. "Is everyone going to court?"

""Yep sorry Rose, you will have the house to yourself for a while, and we have to pick up a few groceries, anything in particular you want?" Liss asked.

"Uh huh, dohnuts..." I said. Everyone laughed.

I told them not to worry about cleaning up, I had plenty of time to do it, and they all got ready to go to court. Dimitri pulled me aside before making his way out to the garage.

"I want you to be careful too Roza, everyone at court thinks that Lissa has been away, and know that she's back, if anyone thought you were with her, they might come looking for you too."

"I'll be fine comrade, just keep Lissa safe." I said. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and started walking towards the car, and started talking again,

"I liked your singing too." He said before disappearing in the garage, I laughed to myself.

Before heading back to the kitchen to clean up, I thought I would do a security check on the monitors; the house is so quiet and still. I ran up to my bedroom and grabbed my IPod and started the kitchen chore, once that was done I went back to my room to check emails again.

There was another one from Bella. This one said that she was happy to hear that things are going well between Dimitri and I and happy that I'm still continuing my training without her, this message was sent a few days ago.

With nothing to do for the rest of the day, I thought I would chance a walk in the shadow world and see if Tatiana was hanging around and see if she knows anything knew. But for me to do that, I will have to go outside the wards around the house. I went back to the security room to see which was the best place for me to cross without being seen.

I crossed the wards on the south side of the house, there was a tall fence that blocked anyone's view from seeing me, as soon as I crossed I went into the shadows, I was almost knocked over by several ghosts rushing to see me.

"We have a message from Queen Tatiana; she said you must be at the council meeting next week when they decide who the next Queen is." The short one with balding hair said.

"I know, I already knew that, why does Tatiana want me there too?" I asked.

"We don't know, she said to make sure you got the message."

"Where is Tatiana?" I asked.

"She has other business to attend to." He said.

What other business do ghosts have? I thought.

"Ok, tell her I will be at the meeting."

They both nodded then disappeared.

I walked back inside the house pacing the lounge room, what is going on? And what is so important about this meeting? I picked up my cell phone and dialled Isabella's number.

"I was wondering how long before you called me." She said as soon as she picked up.

"So you got the message too?" I asked her, it sounded like she already knew what was going on.

"Yes, I was informed that my presence has been requested by Queen Tatiana herself, and you?"

"Yes, I just got the message that I had to be at the meeting, Yeva also said I had to be there. Do you know what's going on?" I asked. She was silent for a minute.

"I'm not sure, but we will be there. Rosina? Please be careful. I'm not sure how all of this is going to turn out, I will do what I can from here to help you, and I have help on the way, expect to meet them today."

"What do you mean help?" I asked.

"Let's just say I was given more information than you were and we are closer than you think, it will take me a few days to organise a few things, in the mean time, I have sent some people to help you." She hung up after that.

_Rose?_ It was Lissa.

_Yeah I hear you Liss_.

_I don't like this;_ _I'm starting to get worried._ She said through the bond.

_Me too Liss, but right now you need to concentrate on your meeting and not me. We'll talk about this later ok?_

She was sitting in front of the council now while they were going through her documents and the DNA logistics on Kayla to see if she is eligible to take a seat on the council, and she was listening to what was going on here with me. So instead of worrying, I concentrated on her.

"Your credentials all seem to be in order and make you eligible to take the 12th seat on the council Miss Dragomir, however, due to an unseen circumstances, you are not the only one that is eligible. We need to make a decision between the two candidates as there is only one seat available."

"What!" Both Liss and I said at the same time.

"May I ask who the other candidate is?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Dragomir, that information is confidential, this meeting is adjourned until 9am tomorrow morning where we will announce our decision."

Lissa stood up and gave a slight nod and exited the room. Dimitri and Pavel were at the door waiting for her, they heard everything. Dimitri patted her on the shoulder for comfort. They walked to the courts cafeteria where they were going to meet up with the others, they found a table and took a seat.

_What now Rose? All of this could have been for nothing?_

_Don't think like that Liss, if anything, you got a family out of it. _I said to her.

_But who's the other candidate? Maybe Adrian will know. _She said as she saw him approach the table.

"Before you ask, I don't know cousin, but I heard. I will try to find out before we leave." Adrian said to her as he was sitting down. Well that answered that question.

"Where are the others?" Dimitri asked him.

"Christian and Matt are with Tasha, Janine and Abe are doing more research." Adrian said. Lissa let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why does this keep happening? Nothing seems to run smoothly anymore." Adrian answered her,

"Where would the fun be in that cousin? If things went smoothly we all would be totally bored." He said with his upbeat personality.

"Speaking of bored, how's our little dhampir handling being home alone?" He asked.

"Oh she's far from being bored. She's had her own dilemmas to deal with." Lissa told them what had happened.

"So who is coming to help her?" Asked Pavel.

"We're not sure, I suppose we will know when they get here." Liss said. I felt a spike of happiness come from her, it was because she could see Christian coming, Tasha was following him and she raced ahead of him to sit next to Dimitri.

_I heard him say he loved you Rose, calm down._ Liss said. It still didn't stop the feelings I had.

"Dimka! I'm glad to finally see you, why haven't you returned any of my calls?" She asked.

He just shrugged, "I've been busy guarding the princess."

Tasha said her hello's to the others and looked at Lissa,

"So Christian tells me that Isabella finally went home, it must have been a relief to have a break from them."

My anger spiked, and Lissa felt it, but it was Adrian, who answered,

"Relief? No, in fact we missed them so much they will be back , I'll be sure to mention to them that you have asked after them a few times." He had his arrogant smirk on; for once I was happy to see it. Lissa gave him a death glare though.

"Aunt Tasha, why don't you tell the others the good news you told me?" Christian said, but the look on his face said he didn't think it was good.

She was bouncing in her seat with joy. "Oh, I almost forgot. Well you all know that I and Christian are from Royal blood, and are the only two members left of our family, that makes me eligible to be a candidate for the 12th council seat."

_Sorry to cut it there, but I'm going to try and finish this story up at 30 chapters. And for the Dimitri fans, trying to keep it PG rated too, maybe if I do a continuation of this story I'll heat things up...Don't forget to review..._


	27. Chapter 27

**I Do Not own VA or it's characters, Richelle Mead does...**

**Still Rose's POV**

Without saying a word, Lissa stood up and calmly walked to the restroom. Once inside I could feel strong emotions of both anger and confusion.

_Deep breathes Liss. _She took a few deep breathes and leaned against the counter. She was calming down, but I reached in and took whatever darkness there was.

_Well at least we know who it is now. _She said. _Why would Tasha want to be on the council all of a sudden, she knew it was important to me?_

_I don't know Liss, but I understand now why Antonio didn't trust her._

_There has to be another explanation, maybe she just wants her views on defence magic to be heard and being on the council would certainly help the cause._

_You always think the best of people Liss, but maybe this time consider different motivations for once .I would like nothing more than to be wrong about this, but I have a feeling there's something else, it all doesn't make sense anymore. _I said to her. _Now you need to go back out there, sitting in here isn't helping anyone._

_Ok, but give me a few minutes privacy? _She asked as she walked into one of the stalls.

_Eww Liss, you could have blocked me you know! _I heard her starting to laugh as I left her head.

I thought now was as good as any to make myself some lunch. By the time I finished and checked on Lissa again, they were all finishing eating themselves. Tasha was still there and she was laughing with her hand on Dimitri's arm. Going through Lissa's thoughts I found she didn't speak to Tasha after that, but took to having silent discussions with Adrian. Adrian's phone rang and he walked away from the table to take the call, when he came back, he whispered to Lissa,

"Antonio just rang; he said we have some visitors on their way here."

"Here? Now?" Lissa asked, and he nodded.

Lissa looked over to Tasha and wondered if it was a good idea for them to meet them while she was still here, she thought it wouldn't be because they wouldn't know not to talk about me while Tasha was around. Dimitri was watching her. Lissa nodded her head towards Tasha and then nodded her head to the exit. Dimitri seemed to sense something, because he asked if Tasha would like to take a walk with him, she almost jumped out of her seat with too much enthusiasm for my liking at his request.

"Liss, do you see this?" Asked Adrian. She looked over to where he was looking.

"Yeah, I sure do." She said, I could see it too through her eyes, there were two people walking towards them, their aura's were a clear indication on what they were, the female had a bright golden aura, the male dhampir had a very dark one that had brown/blue but mainly black one. The female moroi looked to be about 25, tall and strawberry coloured long hair and looked be in great physical shape, the male looked to be a little older, a bit taller than his moroi friend, about 6 ft 5in, blonde hair, and very buff.

As they approached the table, you could see them looking at Lissa and Adrian the same way. The female held her hand out to Lissa first,

"You must be Lissa, my name is Rebecca, but call me Beck, this is Cam. And you are Adriano?" She said to Adrian while shaking his hand.

"Just Adrian normally, Little Izzy seems to be the only one to call me that." He said. It was Cam, who spoke next while shaking their hands,

"Little Izzy? Seems you're the only one to call her _that_ and get away with it, she hit me once for using that name." He said while laughing.

Beck looked at Lissa with a knowing look; she was looking straight at me but didn't acknowledge it.

Lissa introduced them to the rest and gave them a quick rundown over the whole' keep Rose quiet for now thing' before Dimitri and Tasha returned. Lissa ordered them a hot chocolate each while they waited for his return. Adrian just jumped right in and started asking questions about them.

"So you guys know a bit about us?" He asked.

"Yes, Antonio and Bella filled us in on the basics, we are here to help Rose anyway we can." Beck told them.

"What spirit ability do you have?" Adrian asked.

Beck smiled and waved her hand. From what I could see through Lissa's eyes, they were all still sitting at the same table, but looking around, it was daylight and the table was now situated on a grassy bank overlooking a beach, the cafe and other tables had disappeared. With another wave of her hand, they were back in the cafe.

_OMG Rose, this is the girl Antonio is crushing on! _Lissa said through the bond. Beck was watching her again, and gave Lissa a small smile.

Dimitri and Tasha returned and Lissa introduced them as friends of Isabella's. Tasha gave a small scowl towards Beck and she seemed to have that knowing look again. Lissa apologised to Tasha and said that it was time for them to leave.

"I thought I might request the company of Dimitri for the evening Lissa, if that was alright with you? You have two guardians with you as it is, and with Cam that makes three." Tasha said.

"I do not own Dimitri Tasha, and Cam has his own charge, and even with the three guardians, there are four moroi. Dimitri can decide for himself, I would prefer you to ask him, I will see you in the morning Tasha when the council announce their decision on which one of us has the seat on the council, good luck." And she walked out of the cafe without seeing if Dimitri would be joining them or not.

"Are you alright Liss?" Christian asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry Christian, was that too harsh?" She asked.

"No you did good baby, she's my Aunt and I was ready to tell her to eff of myself. You showed a lot of grace back there." And he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"She seems to pushing boundaries a lot lately." He said.

"What do you mean?" Liss asked him.

"She told me she has requested Dimitri to be her Guardian, and if she happens to be seated on the council instead of you, I'm not saying that's going to happen, but if it does, he will have no choice but to go."

Lissa was angry, but chose not to say anything in fear of upsetting Christian.

They made it to the parking lot where the cars were, and stopped to see if Dimitri was following. After a few minutes he was walking towards them. I let out a breath of relief, I'm sure Lissa did too, but as she looked at him, something seemed a bit off. His aura was different from what it was before. Not a big change, but something definitely different. Cam and Beck stood next to Lissa and Christian and looked at what Lissa was seeing. Beck and Cam gave each other a look and Cam put his hand on Lissa's shoulder.

"He had compulsion used on him, don't worry, it doesn't appear to be a strong one."Cam said. Christian just glared at Cams hand and took it off Lissa's shoulder. Adrian overheard. Lissa looked at him and asked,

"Could you Adrian? Things are a bit too personal here."

He nodded at her and made his way over to Dimitri, I knew she was referring to me being the 'too personal' situation. I wanted to know if it was that bitch that used compulsion on him, now I'll have to wait to see Adrian.

Christian gave Liss a kiss and said he would meet her at home, Beck and Cam had already made arrangements to stay at court, but wanted to come and meet me first so they had their own vehicle, the rest piled into one of the courts SUV's with Pavel driving. Adrian and Dimitri got in the back with Liss while Matt rode shotgun. Janine and Abe always did their own thing. Liss leaned forward and looked at Adrian. He gave her a reassuring smile. I pulled out of Lissa's head and waited for all of them to arrive.

I was still angry, so I made my way to the Gym to vent out on the punching bags, remembering the gloves this time. It felt good to exert myself this way.

I must have lost track of the time, because I heard someone enter the Gym. Great senses I have, I didn't even hear the cars pull up. So I stopped to turn around to see who it was.

"Eddie?" I asked. I knew it was him, but he was dressed in all black and he had a strange look on his face. He started to walk towards me with a blade in his hand.

_Umm, Liss, where are you guys? _I asked through the bond.

_Go into the shadows Rose, NOW and don't come out for anything! _She yelled at me.

I slipped into the shadows, only to notice that Eddie wasn't alone. There were four others wearing the same thing as Eddie but their faces were covered and they were surrounding the punching bag where I was. I walked closer to Eddie and then past him and looked back, the blade he was carrying looked similar to the one that was used on Isabella. They were looking around to see where I had gone. I thought as long as they didn't touch me, I would be safe enough to try and talk some sense into Eddie, so I took a few more steps back towards the door and stepped out of the shadows.

I charged into full darkness mode and waited for them to notice me. They all turned around to look at me at the same time. Eddie looked at my eyes and gave a slight nod to the rest. I could feel a presence in the room, up the back, not sure what to make of it, but I ignored it for now.

"What are you doing here Eddie?"

"I've come to deliver another message." He said sounding distant.

"From who?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. Instead he gave another nod and the rest started to surround me again. Eddie was the only one that carried a blade, so I thought he was the only one to watch out for.

"Bring it!" I said. And they all tried jumping me at the same time. I held my own, when things got to be too much and they thought they had a hold on me, I slipped into the shadows and we would start all over again. The plan was obvious; they hold me while Eddie got the knife into me. Only problem was, they weren't tiring like normal dhampirs are supposed to. So I mustered more strength from the darkness and decided that taking out Eddie would probably work to my advantage. While fighting the others off me and going for Eddie, he did manage to cut me with that blade across my arm, and it hurt like hell, I could feel that it took some of the darkness away, but I kept going.

I wasn't fighting alone anymore, someone was helping me, and although I couldn't see who it was, I was grateful. I was starting to feel tired, and getting sloppy, while fighting dhampirs I can't let myself get lost in the darkness in fear of killing them and it takes a lot of concentration to do that.

"ROSINA!" I heard the scream before I felt what caused it; he got that fucken knife in my shoulder and I couldn't go into the shadows. Next thing I hear is an almighty crack as someone's foot equipped with hiking type boots came into contact with Eddies face and he was out cold. A few more thumps and cracks and then nothing, the fighting had stopped. I looked around to assess the situation. Isabella was standing there looking down at me.

"Bring it?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow at me. I just groaned,

"Umm, want to help me with this?" I asked her pointing to the knife.

She smiled at me,

"No hello, or thanks for helping?" She said. I just gave her a look that told her maybe later. She walked over to me and put her hand where the knife was.

"Its spirit infused, I won't be able to heal it properly though, you will have to ask Lissa to do that. Ready?" She asked. I just nodded. She grabbed hold of the knife and yanked, I screamed, it hurt more coming out than going in. She placed her hand over the wound, only able to heal enough to stop the bleeding. She threw the knife to the floor and offered her hand to me. I took it and stood up. As I looked around I could see all five of our competitors were knocked out.

"We better do something with them before they wake up huh?" I said. She nodded and headed over to the supply closet of the Gym and grabbed some ropes. As we tied them up, we also tied them together just to be on the safe side. They were still out. I turned to Isabella and smacked her across the arm.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I sensed when you came in, how long were you going to let me fight on my own?" I asked her.

She laughed and replied, "You were holding your own, I wasn't going to interfere if you didn't need me too." She said.

I took a good look at her then; she was wearing black jeans with hiking type looking boots and a black t-shirt. Her hair was different; it had been straightened or flattened might be a better word and she was worn out and tired. She noticed me looking at her.

"I rode here, instead of driving, a faster means of transport."

"How did you know to come here?" I asked her.

"I didn't, I was at court. When I found out you were here on your own, I thought I would come and say hi in person. Lucky I did." She said pointing towards the tied up dhampir heap.

I walked over to her and kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." I said. She just smiled at me. We both sat down on the mats looking at our captives.

We heard the car pull up into the garage, and heard fast footsteps running towards the gym. The door burst open and Lissa was the first to enter and ran over to me and healed my shoulder completely. The others followed her in.

"Woa Bella, I should have known you would be here where the action is." Said Cam as he walked in. We both stood up to greet them. Cam took Isabella in his arms and gave her a bear hug; Beck greeted her the same way. They both turned to me and gave me a hug each.

"Nice to meet you Rose, we have heard so much about you." Said Beck.

"Actually, too much, she doesn't stop talking about you." Said Cam. Isabella slapped the back of his head, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Everyone else greeted Isabella; even Christian gave her a quick hug.

"Where are Antonio and Danny?" I asked her.

"Their back at court, which I have to get back to, are you guys going to be ok cleaning this mess up? Beck and Cam will be able to help."

"Yeah, Lissa will be able to use compulsion on them, and find out what the message is and send them back." I said. "You only just got here; you have to leave so soon?"

"Yep, sorry Rosina, I still have a few things to sort out. These guys will be able to help with whatever it is you need." She said.

"What aren't you telling me? What are you up too?" I asked her.

"Let's just say that your father is a very convincing man when he wants to be. He cares a lot about you." She said. She walked over to the wall of the gym where a jacket and helmet were and picked them up.

"What does Abe have on you?" I asked her.

"Nothing Rosina, I can assure you I'm not doing anything against my will." She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled.

She started walking out of the gym and as she walked past Adrian she said, "Walk me out Ivashkov." He made a salute with his hand. "I saw that." She replied, and he ran off after her.

"She's right you know." Said Beck. I must have given her a look of confusion, so she continued,

"She doesn't do anything against her will. And against Antonio's advice, she's back here again. He tried so hard to keep her in Italy, but at the end of the day he knew he was fighting an already lost battle with her. When she sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her. She see's big things for you Rose, that's why she's here, Abe convinced her you're the one."

"The one?" Lissa asked.

"They didn't tell you did they?" Beck said.

"Tell us what exactly?" I asked.

"Tell you all about shadow kissed warriors and their legends." Said Cam.

"No, they seemed to have missed that part of it, did my father know about this?" I asked.

"Yes, he came across the history and tracked down Isabella to come train you. How about we discuss this later, for now why don't we deal with this matter." Cam said as groans started to come from the tangled mess of unconscious bodies. I nodded in reply.

"Have you perfected the darkness compulsion yet Rose?" Cam asked.

"No, I haven't really tried it on more than one person."

"Want to try it now? It doesn't hurt to try, and besides, they're not going anywhere, this is a new thing for all of us, we didn't know we could do it until you guys tried it."

"Maybe next time, that dagger sucked everything out of me. Besides, it won't hurt the spirit users to pull some of their weight for a change." I said smiling at Lissa.

"No wonder Bella likes you so much, you remind me of the way she used to be." Cam said laughing.

"Will we start with Eddie first Rose?" Liss asked.

"Yep, someone needs to untie him first." I said. And Dimitri took the honours.

I let Liss do her thing and stayed out of her head while she spoke to Eddie.

"I think Eddie's ready to talk to you Rose." Liss said. So I stepped forward to see his face.

"Oh god Rose, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing!" He flung himself at me, and cradled me in his arms.

"Eddie, it's ok." I said pushing him back; his face was still a mess.

"Umm, Liss, do you mind?" I said pointing to his broken nose. She put her hands on his face and healed him.

"Do you need us here Liss?" I asked.

"No, it's ok, the others can help." She said.

I lead Eddie out of the Gym and into the kitchen to clean him up.

"What's going on Rose?" He asked.

"Well it seems you're mixed up in all this somehow. Do you remember anything?"

"No, I assume it has something to do with you though am I right?"

Instead of telling him, I lead him into the security room and found the Gym monitor, I rewind to before the fight and showed him what happened.

"I really stabbed you didn't I?" He asked looking at my still bloodied shoulder.

"Yes Eddie you did, and it kinda hurt too. But I know you wouldn't have done it on purpose. Why don't you tell me what you DO know about what's happening at court."

He didn't know anymore than what we already knew; the others were brought out of their trance too, and couldn't tell us anything else.

"What was the message he was suppose to deliver Liss?" I asked her.

"Umm" She looked up at Dimitri; he nodded his head at her.

"_You can't hide_ was the message" She said out loud. _Iris Kane again Rose_, she said through the bond.

"What can I do to help Rose?" Asked Eddie.

"Well Eddie, I'm sorry, but we are going to have to use compulsion on you again, send you back so you can tell them that you delivered your message." I said to him.

"Again? This has happened before hasn't it? And you know who's making me do this don't you?" He asked. Instead of going in to too much detail, I just nodded.

"I'm so sorry Rose; I'll do what I can to help." He said.

I said good bye to Eddie and left the spirit user's to do their thing, too much has happened today and I felt exhausted. I went up stairs to take a shower and get out of my ruined shirt. I lay down on my bed only intending to stay there for a few minutes, but awoke to someone stroking my hair.

"Hello kizim, seni seviyorum." Abe said.

"Seni seviyorum baba. How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Not long, a little over an hour. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." I said while sitting up. "Where's mom?" I asked looking around my room.

"She's down stairs entertaining your guests, you hungry? Dinners ready."

"Sure, but can we talk first baba?" I remembered what Cam said to me before about shadow kissed legends. "I wanted to know what you found out about being shadow kissed." I told him.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"You thinking I'm the one."

"Oh... That..." He said avoiding my gaze. "You spoke to Isabella didn't you?"

"No, actually. It was Beck and Cam that mentioned it, they were under the impression I already knew. So here's where you enlighten me old man." I gave him a stern look.

He stood up and started pacing alongside my bed appearing in deep thought. He took in a big breath and sighed and sat down beside me again.

"When you were arrested, I started looking into to whole 'shadow kissed thing' because I didn't understand any of it. I thought I could use something from it for your case. When I came across some information about Dark angels and shadow warriors, they all matched the same thing, shadow kissed beings. There were reports of a certain Dark Angel with the abilities to walk the land of the dead and so on and that led me to Isabella. Before I was able to track her down, I was able to obtain more information on Shadow warriors. With Shadow warriors though, their abilities are a bit more powerful, they were once Dark angels. The old legends say they could defeat strigoi by draining their strength, and use it against them, but there haven't been any recorded shadow warriors for centuries. The prophecy said that there will be a day when a dark warrior will lead the angels and spirits into battle with their bond mate by their side to _restore_ mankind."

"Wow, I want to read this information, but that still doesn't explain you thinking I'm the one. I'm far from it; I'm barely a dark angel."

"No kizim, remember the strigoi attack? Remember the power you felt while fighting? You can't obtain that amount of darkness from Lissa, even Isabella wouldn't be able to give you that much. It was YOU that took down most of them. You passed the dark angels and are a shadow warrior. The first in centuries. Isabella has a lot of marks down her back, but they weren't battles, she can't take strigoi darkness like you can, and it wasn't until you took Dimitri's darkness that Isabella started to believe me, and Lissa is capable of restoring life back into someone, we all witnessed that."

"Dad, I'm no warrior, all I am is a dhampir girl that has too much bad luck, what happened to you wanting a normal teenage daughter that you could pick up from the authorities for underage drinking? But thank you for telling me all of this, I do appreciate it."

It all seemed too farfetched for me. But I felt a little overwhelmed that my father did actually think highly of me as well. I'm sure the look on my face told him I didn't want to discuss my possible future capabilities any further, just in case he wanted to though I thought now would be a good time to join the others.

"Now, how about dinner? I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are." I said to him and motioned for him to follow me out of my room.

Beck and Cam left straight after dinner and said they would return in the morning while the others are at court, everyone else planned on an early night because they had to get up early, so after we cleaned up, everyone disappeared to bed.

_Only Three chapters left... I love the reviews, keep them coming..._


End file.
